


Trust the Instinct-season two

by KatsInSpace



Series: You Have Your Secrets,  I have Mine [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Secret Relationship, canon AU, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 53,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after the alpha is dead, not everything is peaceful in Beacon Hills. A family member of Allison comes to town for a visit during Kate's funeral. And when that's happening, Derek now has to start worrying about other things. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is of my own personal pleasure and do mean any harm to the creators and/or cast. Nor do I give permission to be taken, stolen, or used in any kind of way; which includes being read aloud or being uploaded to another site or in a private collection.
> 
> This story isn't really like season 2. There IS a lot of changes, from the obvious to the minor things. Major being that there no being a Kanima since Jackson never went to Derek during the first story.  
> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.  
> Ships-  
> -Sterek(main)  
> -scallison(background)  
> -stiles and lydia(friendship)

_ **Stiles** _

“Allison just broke up with me.”

Stiles had just been sitting in his room, on his computer, when Scott had barged into his room. He was working on a bit of homework while he kept his ear open for his message notification. From Derek of course, obviously.

“What?” He stopped typing on his computer and turned to his door, where Scott had been standing. His eyes moved when he started walking to his bed and sat down. Stiles rested his arms on his knees, staring straight at him. “What happened to getting back together?”

“ _Officially,_ we're broken up but-” Stiles frowned, wondering what is tone was about. It didn't sound disappointed at all. “We're still planning on seeing each other, but we can't let her parents know.”

“What happened?”

“Well,” he drew it out, thinking of what to say. “We were just hanging out and her father caught us. He actually threatened me.”

Stiles gaped his mouth. “What, _no._ ”

“He only stopped because Allison promised not to see me anymore.”

“And yet?” Stiles trailed off, waiting for him to finish the sentence.

“I'm still gonna see her,” he looked at him, wearing the same dumb smile he always had when thinking of her.

“Man, your love life is weird,” he shook his head, thinking back on their timeline.

“Like yours is any better,” Scott retorts. “You're dating a guy who is _older_ than you.”

Stiles scoffs, throwing his hands up in the air. “ _Hey!_ Derek is-”

“A jerk?” Scott offers before he could finish his sentence.

Stiles face goes blank as he purses his lips. “Seriously Scott?” Stiles sounded irritated. “How many times do I have to tell you. Give Derek a-”

“I did!” Scott raises his voice at him. He took a short pause, taking a deep breath in. “I did Stiles, I tried. But Derek, he-”

“What did he do Scott, really,” His tone was the same. Now, he was crossing his arms. “Tell me.”

“Fine,” he said seriously. “I will. Derek _promised_ me something. He promised me that there would be a cure. That it would be to kill the one who bit you. That he would let me kill Peter, not him.”

Stiles stared at him, a bit hesitant with his answer. “Well, what did he say, _exactly?_ ”

“He said 'You have to kill the one that bit you.'”

“And before that?”

“Well, he said something like, “I've heard of something but I'm not sure if it's true-”

“ _Exactly,_ ” Stiles cuts him off. “What would you have done if it hadn't worked?” Scott opens his mouth to protest but Stiles continues instead of letting him continue. “You'd be the _alpha,_ and then what Scott? What would you do then?”

Scott sighs, dropping his head to look at the ground. “I see your point,” he said in a soft voice.

“So really, Derek did a good thing,” Stiles somewhat preens, glad that Scott gave up fighting at least one discussion that involved Derek. “He, was looking out for you.”

* * *

It had been time for Chemistry class, the class that Stiles had the worst teacher ever, _Harris._ What was worse was that earlier on in the year, he and Scott were forced to sit in different seat because of him. Now? It isn't so bad, apart from sitting away from Scott, Stiles now sits farther away from the front.

“Wait, who's that?”

When waiting for the bell to ring, he noticed a teen with golden brown hair light blue eyes walk into class. Just wearing long sleeve shirt, a scarf, and jeans.

“You mean Isaac?”

Stiles looks away from the door and toward the voice. It was Dann. He was turned around in his seat, arm resting the back of seat to look at him.

“Who?” Stiles asks again. “I didn't know we had a new student.”

Danny frowned, tilting his head as he wore a look that said 'are you serious.' “We didn't,” he said slowly. “He was here all year,” he trailed off, staring at him hard. “You seriously didn't notice him?”

“No,” Stiles shook his head, sincerely confused. “Does he always wear scarves? It's pretty hot considering the time of year.”

“Yeah,” Danny nods. Soon, he leans closer and starts to whisper. “You didn't hear it from me but, some people say that he covers up his skin to hide something.”

“Stuff like-?” Stiles nodded his head side to side as he waved his hand, looking for an answer while Danny leaned away.

“Dunno, cuts maybe, bruises?” Danny shrugged.

Stiles frowns. “Could it be from?”

“Who knows,” Danny continues to say in a soft voice. “Some say it could be his dad. We all know that he's an alcoholic.”

His eyebrows shot up. “Really?” His whispered back in surprise. He glanced at Isaac who was minding his own business. He didn't seem to hear anything that they were saying. ' _Maybe I should get my dad involve if it's true._ '

Danny nodded. A few seconds of silence passed before the other teen sighed. “Anyways,” he said, changing the topic. “I notice that you've been hanging out with Lydia lately. And I haven't seen her around lately,” he says to him, subtly raising a suggestive eyebrow. “How has she been?”

“Fine,” he replies, a bit weirded out by his tone of voice.

“ _Just_ fine?”

“You could, I dun know,” he paused. “Come drop by lunch and see for yourself?”

“Okay, I will.”

* * *

 

When Stiles arrived in the cafeteria with his tray, he was surprised to see Lydia there. He thought that she would've worked it out with Allison by now. Apparently not though.

“Hey Lydia,” he greeted her as he sat down. “Hi Harley, Emily, Samantha, Daena.”

“Hi Stiles,” they greeted in harmony.

“I see you didn't go to prom this weekend,” Harley commented aloud. “Didn't want to go with Derek?”

Stiles cringed, remembering what happened the day of prom. Sure that day was when they had found Derek and taken down the alpha, but it was still pretty bad. “Uh, no,” he hesitated. He needed to answer so she wouldn't be suspicious but he couldn't tell her everything. “He was busy.”

“Thought he was ignoring you,” Lydia pointed out to him. “What happened to that?”

“Well,” his lips formed an 'o' as prepared himself what to say. “Uh-”

“Stiles!”

He shuts his mouth and looks up to see who spoke his name. “Danny,” he greets back.

“Where's Scott?” He directs his question to Stiles as he sat next to Lydia.

“Said something about going to the library,” Stiles replied in disbelief as he rolled his eyes.

“Well,” Danny shrugged as he said it before directing his attention to Lydia. “Hey Lydia, it's been awhile. How have you been?”

“Well,” she starts off. “I've been good. Made a new friend after that breakup,” she smiled, but Stiles could tell the hurt behind it. “Never been better.”

Even Danny seemed a bit hesitant from her answer. “What about Allison?”

Stiles eyes slightly widened. He had forgotten about her ignoring Allison.

“She didn't come to school today,” she brushed him off causally. “She texted me saying that she was at a funeral.”

' _Kate's funeral,_ ' he thought in disgust.

“Plus her grandfather's in town,” she added after a few seconds. “So I doubt we'd be able to talk.”

Stiles frowned slightly. ' _Her grandpa? Is he a hunter too?_ '

* * *

 

Right after Lacrosse practice, he decides to head straight to Derek's apartment. He wasn't able to spend much time with him before due to Scott being a werewolf, Peter the alpha, and Kate. So Stiles wanted to spend a lot of time with him.

“What do you mean you can't?” Stiles remembered Scott asking him this question after the team had showered and changed into their street clothes.

“It means what it means Scott,” Stiles replied to him, throwing his backpack over his shoulder as he dug through his pockets for his keys. They both had been in front of the school by this time, standing next to Scott's bike. “I just wanna spend some time with someone that I haven't had the chance to.”

“But _we_ barely spend any time together nowadays,” Scott commented.

“Well,” Stiles starts to retaliate. “If you stopped hanging out with Allison so much _and_ talking about her when you're not, we could've been hanging out a lot before.”

“Why does it sound like you hate Allison?” Scott slightly narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

“I don't,” Stiles denied. “Well not so much as _hate_ but,” Stiles paused, observing his facial expression. “It's more of a strong dislike. Y'know, considering what she did to Derek of course.”

“That's who you're going to hang out with, aren't you?” Scott asks with a low tone. When Stiles says nothing, Scott continues. “I don't understand why you like him so much, and trust him more than me when you've known him for only a few months.”

“He hasn't given me a reason not to,” Stiles smiles a bit at the thought of him. He stands there for a few more seconds for his smile falls as he looks back at Scott. “Now can I go? I'd really like to get to Derek.”

Scott sighed loudly. “Go,” he replied, waving him off.

“Great!” Stiles turned toward his jeep and took his phone out. “Later Scott.” He called back and pulled up his messages once he got to his jeep.

**You at your apartment?**

He unlocked his jeep and sat down, shutting the door behind him. He inserted his key when he heard his notification.

He picked up his phone and smiled at the message.

**Yeah, why?**

Stiles sent another message before pulling out of the parking lot.

**I'm headed there now wait for me**

* * *

 

Later on, Stiles arrives at his apartment. When Derek opened the door, he had only been wearing his jeans. He stepped aside immediately, letting him through the door.

“Hey Derek,” he had greeted then.

But now, they were both relaxing in bed. Not something sexual but more intimate. Derek was laying on his back with Stiles curled up to his side. His eyes were closed, head on Derek's chest as it moved up and down with his breaths.

One of Derek's arms were around him as the other held a book for him to read.

Stiles hadn't been asleep when he he heard a loud pounding on the door. His eyes snapped open and he jerked his head up to look at Derek.

He had set his book down now.

“Wha-” Stiles was cut off by Derek's hand on his mouth.

Stiles moved off, letting Derek sit up. He looked down at him and held up a finger to his mouth. “Bathroom,” he whispered very softly, waving frantically to the bathroom.

Stiles hesitated.

“Open up,” the voice shouted. “This is the Sheriff's department.”

His eyes widened as he mentally cursed. He dashed as quiet as he could to the bathroom. He opened it up and went inside, slowly closing. As he did, he saw Derek putting on a shirt and moving toward the door. He hadn't dared to flick the light on, but he allowed himself to leave the door slightly open.

He kept as quiet as he could, seeing Derek slowly open the door. He hesitated for a moment before opening it even wider.

“Are you Derek Hale?”

Stiles saw a man and a woman in the tan uniforms of the police department. They both seemed on edge, their hands on their gun holster.

“Why,” he asked in a firm voice.

“We are-” they both dug through their jacket, taking their badges out to show him that they were the real deal. “Here to inform you of your duty as an American citizen(1).” They both hesitated under Derek's gaze. “You are being called in to be witness for the Hale Fire case.”

His heart dropped at their words. ' _What,_ ' Stiles thought in disbelief.

It was obvious that Derek was now reluctant to reply. “If I say no?” He asked quietly.

“We have a feeling you will say no,” one of the officers say.

For a moment, Stiles felt as if they were threatening him.

“If you accept,” they paused, looking at him with a serious expression. “We'll take you name off the wanted list.”

Derek stood there, saying nothing for awhile as if contemplating on whether or not to accept. “Fine,” he finally accepts.

Derek still stands there as they rattle on more information, most likely on his court appearance. Derek on the other hand, looked as if it were giving him pain to even talk about it.

And when they were finally done, they handed him a packet before turning away. As Derek stared down at it, he closed the door, locking it again.

Stiles opened the bathroom door and walked out. “Derek?” He slowly approached him and stopped at his side. What's that.”

Derek opened it up, saying nothing. He removed some files and looked at the them. His irritation fell to shock. He looked up at Stiles. “They proved that it wasn't an accident,” he spoke quietly. “They're going to charge Kate and the ones who helped, that are alive, with murder.”

Stiles is silent for moment, waiting for him to continue. But when he doesn't, he talks instead. “Isn't that a good thing?”

Derek nodded slightly before talking again. “But I don't-” he stopped to take a deep breath. “I don't want to speak in front of everyone.”

Stiles brought up a hand and rested it on his upper arm in attempt of comfort.

It must've taken a real toll on Derek if he wasn't acting like this. Stiles can only imagine what it's like for him right now, or what _will_ be for him. Having been gone from Beacon Hills for many years after his family dying in a fire, only to return to be blamed for murdered. Stiles was guessing that Derek was thinking about what they would say about him.

“I know it's a bad time but,” Stiles hesitated, not wanting to tell him but he just _had_ to. “Lydia told me that Allison's grandfather is in town.”

Derek immediately looked up at him, lips parted and eyes showing the look of panic. “I have to move,” Derek replies after looking up at him. “Somewhere more private and secluded.”

Panic rose in Stiles. “You're not leaving Beacon Hills are you?” He asked in a shaky tone.

 

“No,” Derek shook his head. “But I need to find somewhere to stay for now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)-I don't actually know how being called into court actually works so I'm sorry because it's most likely wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after the alpha is dead, not everything is peaceful in Beacon Hills. A family member of Allison comes to town for a visit during Kate's funeral. And when that's happening, Derek now has to start worrying about other things. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.  
> Ships-  
> -Sterek(main)  
> -scallison(background)  
> -stiles and lydia(friendship)

_ **Stiles** _

“It's getting late,” Derek brings up a little while later.

Stiles was just laying on the bed, his textbook and homework on the bed. He looked up, having paid too much attention to his work to hear what he had said. He rose his eyebrows, making a muffled sound since he had his highlighter in his mouth. “Hmm?”

“You need to get home,” Derek repeats himself.

“It's hardly dinner time,” Stiles notes to him as he frowns slightly.

“You still need to get home before your dad does,” he takes a short pause. “And you can't go driving around with a broken window.”

“Okay,” Stiles draws out his words to give himself time to think. “Then will you take me home after I get Roscoe to the mechanic?”

Derek takes a short pause as if to think. “Fine,” He willingly agrees.

“And to and from school tomorrow?” Derek raises his eyebrow at him. “Because you know, it'll take a day for her to be fixed.”

“Okay.”

“Great,” Stiles smiled, shutting the textbook. He didn't bother to remove his pencil or papers so he could just leave it as a bookmark. Plus, he'd be able to get right back into doing his homework.

Mostly the reason Stiles was wanting to make Derek bring him to the Mechanic's, is to have an excuse to spend a little more time with him.

He stuffs all his things into his backpack and sips it shut. “Let's go,” he pats his pockets to make sure that he has his phone, wallet, and keys. “After you,” he motions to the door.

Derek lets out a small smile as he rolls his eyes, before proceeding to walk out the door.

“ _But,_ ” Derek sighs when he hears Stiles says that. “I don't actually have enough on me to pay for the repair.”

When Derek opens up the driver's side to his car, he finally replies. “I'll pay,” he gets inside and shuts the door.

As he is, Stiles calls out, “Thanks Der!”

* * *

 

After he dropped his jeep off at the mechanic's and it was paid for, he had hopped into Derek's camaro, his backpack over his shoulder. He drummed his fingers on his thighs as he waited for Derek to get into the car. He turned his head when he did, watching as he closed the door on turned on the engine.

Once he pulled out(1) of the parking lot, Stiles waited a minute or two before speaking. “So what are you doing after you drop me off?”

“I need to make sure no one is messing around my property.”

“Can I go with you?” His eyes were still on him, watching his facial expression.

His turned to an expression of frustration and worry. “Stiles,” his tone showed it too.

“Why not?” He whined, slumping in his chair.

“Because you have to be home before your father does,” he replies back.

Stiles crossed his arms. “He won't even be home 'till around 8, and it's only five ten.”

Derek sighs.

He smirks, knowing that he had given up. “Fine, you can come.” Stiles beams at Derek's answer as he sat up in his seat.

* * *

 

Stiles trailed off after Derek, a few steps behind him. In the car was where he had left his backpack. School supplies are something that he didn't want to lose, _at all._

The walk up to the house, or what Stiles supposed was the walk to the house, was silent. They could've been just walking around the perimeter but he really didn't know.

But when he sees the house in his view, his suspicion was confirmed. “What is that?” Stiles asks aloud, when he spots the house. “What does it mean?”

Derek chose to remain silent until they arrived at the porch. He's still silent as he observes the door. His eyes move up and down as he just stares at the door. He finally turns his head after a few minutes. “It means I need to expand my pack.”

Stiles just watched him, waiting for him to continue, but he said nothing more. “What? Why, what does it mean?” He took a short pause, seeing Derek's face grimace. “What's going to happen?”

He hears a soft groan of frustration before he turns his whole body to him and takes a few steps toward him. “It's a warning sign,” confusion passes through Stiles. “It's from another pack, the Alpha pack?”

“The alpha p-” Stiles mutters those words to himself, trying to make sense of it.

“It's a pack made up of alphas.”

“I thought there could only be one alpha.”

“Traditionally, that's what happens. But in this case,” fear showed on his face. “Their leader, Deucalion, had other alphas kill off their pack and join his.”

“And why are they coming?”

“Probably to test me.”

“Just because you became an alpha?”

Derek nodded.

“And what are you going to do?” Stiles spoke softly. The teen knew that something called the 'Alpha Pack' would be _very_ dangerous. And Derek being the guy he is, wouldn't want anyone in danger because of him. “Are you leaving Beacon Hills?” His voice was dripping with sadness and it was obvious that he was on the brink of tears.

Derek's eyes widen, panic passing over him. “NO,” he stepped closer toward Stiles and gently grabbed his wrists. “Stiles,” he says in a reassuring tone. “I'm not leaving Beacon Hills,” he pauses, looking into his Hazel Brown eyes. “I'm not leaving you.”

Stiles bites his lip in attempt to stop himself from tearing up. Despite the reassurance, he couldn't help but think about Derek actually leaving him. “Okay,” he says softly.

It was awhile before any of them had said anything. They both felt as if it would have been too soon after if they did.

“Then what are you going to do?” Since Stiles had previously said anything, he had since then moved closer to Derek, resting his head against his chest.

Derek looked down at him, taking a step back as he let go of his wrists. “I'm going to need to expand my pack.”

“Aren't Scott and I enough?” The thought of Derek having to bite someone worried him. Despite Stiles trusting him, he didn't want anyone else to have to be dragged into this life.

“Stiles,” he says bluntly. “Remember how it took the three of us to take down Peter? It's just like that, except about several of him. But at least three times as stronger.” Derek paused. “Besides, you said Scott doesn't want anything to do with me. He doesn't consider himself my pack.”

“But I do,” Stiles cuts in directly after.

“It's too dangerous for you,” his voice dripped with worry. “Peter wasn't much of a danger since there was three of us, but now there's maybe five of them.”

“Why?” He asked desperately. “Because I'm human?”

“You can't _heal_ like we do, your wounds would stay with you much longer.”

“I'll be careful,” Stiles protests. There was no way he'd just stand by while Derek fended off the Alpha pack. “I don't want you to do it by yourself.”

“I need a pack,” Derek pushes again. “Even if you were to help, we're not enough.” The expression in Derek's eyes changed. It was now as if he had the look of hopeful, begging, and apologetic at the same time. “You know what I need to do.”

Stiles sighed, dropping his head. He stared at the ground for a few minutes, just listening to Derek's heavy and slightly shaky breaths. He replied, finally looking up, “You know Scott's not going to like this,” Stiles really didn't either but even though he understood why he had to, he was still reluctant. “And the Argents.”

* * *

 

“Help me get a date!”

Stiles had hardly taken a few steps into the building the next day, when Scott had shouted these words. His backpack had only been on shoulder, having been slinging it over his shoulder lazily after Derek had dropped him off at school. It earned him a few odd stares again but he quickly brushed them off.

“What?” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Why would Scott need help getting a date? What had happened to his infatuation with Allison?

“Okay no,” Scott replied right after. He rushed to his side bringing his hand to Stiles back to guide him away from everyone's stares. Once away, he started speaking again. “Well, technically, I already _have_ a date but I need help putting it into play.”

“And you need me because?” Stiles drew out his words as he rose an eyebrow.

“Two things,” Scott paused. “First, Allison-” Stiles mentally cringed at her name. “Doesn't want Lydia to be alone, and since you two have been getting along lately, I thought you could take, you know, as friends. Two, I need help getting into the Skating rink?”

“Why? You got banned or something?” He smirks at the thought.

“ _No,_ ” he glared at him. “I just want to be alone, no other strangers around. So I need help actually getting in without breaking and entering.”

Stiles sighs. He really didn't want to go, but as his best friend, he had to. “I think I know someone who works there.”

“Great! Thanks buddy!”

* * *

 

By the time it hit lunch, Stiles hurried over to the line so he could get his lunch right away. Even though he had to go get the ice rink keys, he didn't want to miss lunch.

He stood near the end of the line, looking around the cafe for the guy who had the keys. He's pretty sure that the guy usually sat by himself during lunch, but he was always there. He let out a small sound of acknowledgment when he spotted him. Rushing over, he mentally checked whether or not he packed his wallet.

He did.

“Boyd!” He spoke up as he sat in front of him, wearing a smile. “Hey, how are you doing?”

“What do you want?”

Stiles mocked an annoyed scoff as he set down his plate. “Whaat?” He drew it out. “Why do you automatically assume that I-”

“Because you've never spoken to me before,” he says bluntly.

Well the guy's got a point there. He _did_ want something and he _never_ actually talked to him before. Stiles just knows that he's the one closing up the rink for this.

“Now tell me what you want.” Boyd was a tall guy with dark skin. He shaved haircut look but he wasn't sure if that's hereditary or an actual hair- _cut._ He had a dark gray shirt on and was currently eating a dorito as he awaited his answer.

“The keys to the ice rink,” he replied in a monotone voice.

“Why should I? I could get fired for doing this(2).”

“Well, how about,” he dropped his bag next to him, pulling out his wallet. He took out a twenty and placed it on the table.

“Just twenty?” He rose an eyebrow, _finally_ showing emotion. “I make that in two days.”

Stiles placed another twenty on the table. Scott owed him for this, seriously. This was gas money he was using! Plus future lunch money.

Boyd didn't make a move, just sat there staring at him.

“You drive a hard bargain,” he said with an annoyed smile. Stiles sighed as he brought out his last two twenties.

And when he did, Boyd made a move and took something out of his backpack that made a jingling sound. He held out the keys by one of them. “This is the key to the front door.”

“I'll have it by tomorrow,” he took the keys from him and stood up, pocketing it. He took his backpack and lunch and turned around to head back to his usual table.

He trudged back to the table. When he dropped his lunch, it had made a loud sound, causing the whole table to jump. Scott looked up. “Dude?” He asked.

Stiles said nothing as he sat down. Once sitting, he took the keys out of his pocket, simply just showing it to him.

Scott smiled, reaching out to grab it. “Thanks Stiles!”

But before he was able to take it, Stiles out it back in his pocket. He turned his head, wearing an annoyed expression. “You owe me a hundred dollars.”

Scott's expression turned to confusion and shock. “What?” He asked, sounding very surprised.

“ _I_ had to cough up _all_ my money just to get this,” he patted his pocket where the keys were. “And if you don't promise me that you'll return it to me, I'll march right back to him and get back my money _and_ give the keys right back. And I _know_ you have enough money because you have a full-time job and _nothing_ to spend it on.”

Scott went silent.

“Promise me that you'll-”

“Okay! Okay I will, I promise I'll get it to you.”

“Good,” he said, inwardly preening to himself that he gets an extra twenty. “I'll be holding onto these so it doesn't get lost, because the dude could lose his job for this.”

* * *

 

When the bell for lunch rang, he stood up wanting to leave so he could catch up to Lydia. They had the next class together so this was the perfect time to ask her.

He dropped his lunch in the trash can, dusting off his hands on his pants. He speed walked next her. “Hey, can you do me a favor?”

“No _hi?_ ” She asked sarcastically.

“Hi, can you do me a favor?” He asked her again. “Can you accompany me to Scott and Allison's date?”

She stopped suddenly. It was so sudden that Stiles had to walk back to her. “ _Excuse_ me?” She asked with a confused expression.

Stiles, at first, is confused at why she sounded offended. Soon, realization washed over him. “Oh no! Not like that, as _friends._ I don't to be the third wheel on their date and just be sitting alone.”

She's still standing there in disbelief before she replies. “I really don't to be there at there date Stiles. Why do you even have to go in the first place?”

“I can't trust Scott with the keys so I have to hold to it,” he notes to her. “Plus, he said he wanted me there.” He took a short pause before talk again. “ _I_ don't want to go, so will you be there to make sure I'm not alone?”

“Stiles, I've told you why,” she stopped, looking around. It seemed like everyone was to busy walk to their classes. Which was what they should be doing. “Walk and talk,” she said, pulling his arm and walking to class. It wasn't that far, so they be able to make it on time. “And I've told you what happened between and Allison,” she continues, speaking softly.

“I _know_ this is asking a lot but we don't actually have to talk to them, just be in the same area as them.”

They stopped near the door to their class. Lydia sighed. “Fine, this better not be a date.”

Stiles smiled widely. “It's not and _thank you so much!_ ”

“I know,” she replies to him. “I'm amazingly kind.”

“That you are!”

* * *

 

When Stiles exits the school, he sees Derek's camaro parked in front. He continues walking, hopping down the steps to stride over to his car. Walking over, he sees someone in his peripheral vision. He turns his head slightly.

_Jackson._

The jerk who broke up with Lydia, was glaring right at him. He was with Danny, who is apparently still his best friend. He seriously didn't know what his problem was. Was it because that he was hanging out with Lydia, that he knew Derek, or because he didn't like him?

He brushed off the thought and decided to keep walking over to the camaro. He stopped in front and noticed that Derek was still inside, not bothering to get out. He opened the car door. As he went inside, he looked back at Jackson.

Fear seemed to wash over. It seemed like he was a bit scared of Derek.

Stiles smirked and closed the door. He set his backpack on the ground, locking the door.

“Hey Der,” he greeted.

Derek nodded as he started up the engine. After they got out of the school, Stiles decided that now was the best time to tell Derek what he had to do. But he kind of didn't want to, after the whole Kate Argent thing and Allison being with her, he had a feeling that Derek wouldn't want her name mentioned. Even before, he mentioned that the Argents were hunters.

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

“I think I've found a place.”

Derek had decided to break the silence, it usually wasn't quiet around him. Plus, he _did_ need to tell him something.

“Hmm?” His eyebrows were raised, lips pursed as he turned his head. It had been clear that he wasn't paying attention.

“I've found something more private,” he informs Stiles. “It's not permanent but it will do for now.”

“Where?”

“An abandoned train depot.”

Stiles face scrunched up. It was blatant that he was disgusted at the thought of Derek living in an unsanitary place. “A train depot? What about showering and using the bathroom? Plus, where will you sleep and all the other necessities of living!”

Derek said nothing. He hadn't really thought about that. He just focused on finding a private place. “I'll figure it out later.”

“ _No,_ ” Stiles commented. “You can't just,” he paused, waving his hand in search of something to say. “You can't just live somewhere and not make it habitable.”

“Then what do you think I should?”

“I don't know,” Stiles mutters. “Maybe stay at the hotel?”

“You know I can't do that.”

“What about,” Stiles stopped for a few moments. “What about coming doing it over at my house?”

“What about your dad?”

Stiles sighs. He didn't know what to say.

“It's only for a short time,” Derek reassures him. “I'll find an official place after.”

* * *

 

When he sees the street of where the mechanics was at, Stiles spoke up again.

“Derek?” He asks softly.

“Hmm?” Derek pulls into the parking lot.

“I need to let you know something before I go.”

Derek parks his camaro in front of the mechanic's shop and shuts off the engine. “What is it?” He turns to Stiles.

“Er, Scott and I are going to be hanging out tonight.”

He rose an eyebrow, a bit confused. Hanging out with a friend didn't seem too bad. “And you're telling me this,” he trails off, expecting an answer.

“Because Allison and Lydia will be there too.”

Derek remembers the name Lydia. Scott had mentioned it while they were at school, sometime in the beginning of the year.

* * *

 

 _It was around the time they had started school, right after Lacrosse practice. It was found out that a stray werewolf, an alpha, was lurking around. He wanted to make sure that Stiles, and as an extension, Scott, was safe. So secretly, which_ could _be called a bit stalker-ish but it's not,_ _he was waiting to see if there was anything going after them._

 _“Seriously Scott,” he could hear their conversation from afar. He knew_ _he_ _shouldn't be listening in, but it wasn't intentional. “_ _That new girl, Allison, seems to be all over you. It's so unfair.”_

_“Hey,” Scott says, hopefulness in his voice. “Maybe you can impress Lydia.”_

_Derek had remembered wondering who she was when he heard her name._

_“What?” Stiles sounded a bit surprised._

_“You know, Lydia? The girl you've been head over_ heels _in love with since third-grade?”_

 _He also remembered a feeling passing through him when he had heard that. '_ Third grade? _' He didn't know why he felt that, it was true that he had probably known Lydia long before him_ _but he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous._

* * *

Derek clutched his hand tightly, hoping that Stiles wouldn't notice. ' _The girl he had been in love with since third grade, according to Scott._ ' He breathed out heavily, attempting to calm himself.

“What about them?” He forced himself to ask.

“Well, Scott had me help him with a date and made me go because Allison didn't want Lydia to be alone,” Stiles stated his reason.

Derek gritted his teeth at her name(3).

“So we'll be going to an ice rink after hours, I hope that's okay,” Stiles fiddled with his fingers. “Keeping in mind that y'know, the whole Allison being an Argent thing.”

“It's fine,” he opened the door, saying it through his teeth. “Come on.” He slams the door behind.

“Derek?” He hears Stiles call after him, sounding a bit confused. He steps out of the car, closing it a lot more gently than Derek did. Stiles chases after him, who strides into the shop.

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

Later on that night, at the ice rink, he was sitting next to Lydia at the stands. Stiles had been mostly silent the whole time, still thinking about how Derek had reacted to him having to go with Scott, Allison, and Lydia.

Both teens decided to forgo skating and just sit down, letting Scott and Allison have the whole rink to themselves. They didn't really want to be there but because they were good friends, they went there.

“Can I tell you something?” Lydia asks softly.

“Sure, what is it?”

“This may sound crazy but,” Lydia paused, obvious that she was hesitant in telling him.

Stiles waited, expecting her to continue, but when she didn't, he spoke instead. “Trust me, I've seen some crazy things,” he said, trying to reassure her as he gave a smile. “I doubt what you would say would be any crazier.”

Lydia sighed and nodded. “Well,” she hesitated. “Lately, I've been having,” she paused, looking as if she were searching for the right words. “Dreams? Some odd dreams or hallucinations about some pretty weird things.”

“Weird how?”

“It's about a guy.”

Stiles rose an eyebrow, obviously confused. ' _This isn't about her liking someone else now, is it?_ ' Especially a few weeks after her break up with Jackson, who she still seemed hung up about. “A guy,” he says in disbelief.

“Not like that,” she scowls, slapping him on the arm.

“Hey!” He said in a defensive voice. “What else am I supposed to think? Anyways, what guy?”

“That's the thing,” she replies after glaring at him for a few more moments. “I've never met him before.”

“I don't think that's possible,” Stiles said as he shook his head. “Everyone in your dreams is a face you have seen before(4).”

“I _know_ that. That's the weird thing, I am _entirely_ sure I've never seen this person in my life.”

“Well,” he said, not really sure how to approach it. He had never heard of this phenomenon before. “Do you know exactly when?”

“Yeah, Sunday night.”

“The day after prom?” ' _Or as best known as, the day after Peter died._ ' Stiles furrowed his eyebrows. ' _Does those two have any correlation?_ '

“Yes and in my dream, it's nothing out of the ordinary. And that's what bothers me the most, it's as if we're familiar.”

“Well, what does this guy look like?”

“Fairly young,” Lydia says slowly, as she thinks back. “Hair long for a guy, bangs down to his eyebrows. Black earrings. Light complexion. Very thin, and,” she paused. “Bony?”

Stiles was silent, trying to imagine the guy in his head. But what she had describes didn't sound like Peter Hale at all. So, it could've been just a random person, but the fact that it happened a day after he died was weird.

“Stiles?” She calls his name, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Doesn't sound like anyone I know.”

“I knew it, you think it's weird.”

“No! No, not at all,” he reassures her. Well, to anyone else it would be. But to him? With all the werewolf stuff happening lately, no, it wasn't weird at all. Unusual, yes, but weird? No. “It's just that I haven't heard about that before. But that doesn't mean it hasn't happened before.”

“What do you think I should do about it?”

“Well, it depends. Does it happen every night?”

“Yes, it does.”

“Well, I think-” Before Stiles could continue, he is cut off by someone shouting his name.

“Stiles!”

They both stop their conversation and turn their head to the voice. They look at Scott and Allison, the only people that could have said that.

“Yeah Scott?” He shouts back.

“It's getting late, we should start heading home.”

Stiles nods before looking back at Lydia as he stands. “We'll continue this later, okay?”

* * *

 

As Lydia closes the passenger door, they greet her good bye. She waves as Stiles head off to Scott's house.

Seeing as how Lydia's house was the closest to the ice rink, he decides to drop her off first. And as a result of him not thinking, he gets stuck with the two lovebirds in the backseat. He sighs aloud.

“Next stop,” Scott informs him. “My house.”

Stiles flinches, swerving a bit.

“DUDE! Watch it,” Scott says in reply to him.

“Why your house?” Stiles forces out his question. He didn't want to be left with Allison on the way back to her house.

“Because it's closer than hers,” he states in a matter of fact way.

“Alright,” he says with a fake smile. “Your house then.”

* * *

 

Stiles taps the steering wheel as Scott exits the jeep. “See you tomorrow,” he says at both of them.

Stiles raises his hand, not saying anything. Once the door his close, he starts driving away from the McCall residence and toward the Argent household.

At first, it is mostly silent, only the radio playing softly. His eyes are focused on the road, sparing a few glances here and there. It wasn't until they were minutes away from Scott's house, that Allison finally speaks up. “You don't like me, do you?” She asks very softly.

Stiles' grip on the wheel tightens as he purses his lips. He takes a deep breath through his nose before replying. “Considering you _shot_ Derek several times,” he answers back, obvious malice in his voice despite him trying to hide it. “No, no I do not.”

She stops talking for a bit, soaking in what he said. “So you're still dating him,” she says in way that could only be taken in offense.

“You say it as if _he's_ the monster,” Stiles mutters. His eyes were now narrowed, it was clear that he was angry, or at least irritated.

“Stiles, he's part _wolf,_ ” she says in attempt at defense. “And besides, Aunt Kate said-”

“Oh? Being different makes you monster?” He spites back. “And _really,_ you're trying to defend yourself from what _she_ said? The same woman who _murdered_ an entire family? Who captured and tortured Derek? You were even _there,_ Allison and you're trying to say that?”

“She was still my family,” she defends. “And besides, you have no proof that she did it.”

“Except that I _do,_ ” he stops, thinking back to what is dad had said. “No, not just me, even the police department has proof.”

Allison is now silent.

And it was then that the Argent house was in view. And knowing that Allison wasn't actually supposed to be hanging out with Scott, he pulls to the sidewalk.

“Your home is there,” he nods to the door.

Allison bites her lip, looking at the mirror to look at his facial expression.

“Go Allison,” he repeats himself.

She sighs and opens the jeep door and gets out.

 

Stiles starts to drive back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a month...  
> And I'm soo sorry that I took this long to update! School got in the way and I had to adjust the outline.  
> (1)- Oh haha, hilarious.  
> (2)-You know what I realized? Why does Boyd bring the keys to school? And if he has work right after, how would he close up?  
> (3)-Hey! I didn't forget your request for jealous!Derek! Despite you asking several weeks ago >,> I hope that was good enough for you, sorry. I imagine that Derek wouldn't want to show Stiles that he is jealous.  
> (4)-Not related to the story, but when I wrote this, I got a bit creeped out. >,


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after the alpha is dead, not everything is peaceful in Beacon Hills. A family member of Allison comes to town for a visit during Kate's funeral. And when that's happening, Derek now has to start worrying about other things. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.   
> Ships-  
> -Sterek(main)  
> -scallison(background)  
> -stiles and lydia(friendship)

_ **Stiles** _

A few days passed since the ice rink 'date' and him getting his jeep back. He did not have anything planned over the weekend and even Scott seemed to be busy. Lydia still refused to say more about what she said during that day. So instead, he decided to do _homework._

Ugh.

But before he started, he shot a text over to Derek.

**S** **S** **> D** **H** **:** **Hey, what are you doing?**

He locked his phone and set it down. He sighed as he grabbed out his textbooks and papers and dropped it onto his desk. He takes out a pencil and gets to work.

He flips open the math textbook first, deciding that it would be the easiest and quickest one to do. He takes a sheet of folder paper when his notification goes off. He immediately drops his pencil and picks up his phone.

**SS <DH: ** **Remember when I told you about the subway?**

Derek had texted him back.

**SS >DH: ** **Yeah, why?**

He sent back a reply, waiting for his.

**SS <DH: ** **I'm moving my things into there.**

**SS >DH: ****Can I help?** Stiles seriously did _not_ want to do his homework. He needed anything to avoid it.

**SS <DH: ** **Don't you have homework?**

Stiles pouted. He hoped that Derek didn't point that out. **SS >DH: ****I can do that later.**

**SS >DH: So can I?**

Stiles waited for a few minutes before he replied.

**SS <DH: ** **Fine, meet me at the Hale house.**

Stiles beamed a smile before pocketing his phone and grabbing his keys.

* * *

 

When he and Derek met up, Stiles took the passenger's seat. And throughout the ride, he was a bit eager to see what Derek had decided would be his temporary hideout. He remembered that it was in a private area but that it didn't have any of the necessities, so he was still a bit iffy about that.

When Derek had said that they were almost there, Stiles decided to bring up that subject again.

“So, what are you going to do for the basic necessities,” Stiles asked him. “It's abandoned, I highly doubt there's electricity and water being pumped to that area.”

“I bought some lights that I can hang around and a small generator that is powered on large batteries.”

“They have those?”

“It's hard to find(1).”

Stiles nodded, thinking about the possibilities that could happen with that. “What about bathroom needs? And food?”

“Cooler. And this is only temporary, I can always eat out,” he takes a turn down a street that seemed to be barren of buildings.

Stiles frowns, looking outside. “And they had a subway here? No wonder it's abandoned. “And you still didn't talk about bathroom needs.”

“You mentioned something about doing it at your house?”

“But my dad,” he says, referencing what Derek had said that day.

“I'll go when he's on a shift,” Derek comes to a slow stop behind a building, the trunk facing what seems to be an entrance to the building. They both say nothing as Derek shuts off the engine. He reaches under the seat and opens up the trunk. “Come on.”

Stiles follows him out, closing the door behind him. He sees Derek lock his car and head back to the trunk. He follows to the back and lifts the trunk. When it's open, Stiles spots a few things. It seemed like Derek only had clothes, books, and basic necessities. He also seemed to have a sleeping bag, a couple pillows, and the appliances he had mentioned earlier.

Stiles moves to take the duffel bag full of his clothes and necessities, the sleeping bag, and a few pillows.

Derek brings out the box of books and stacks the rest of the pillows into it. He closes the trunk and holds it in both his arms. “Let's go.”

“What about the rest?” Stiles asks as he trails after Derek, struggling a bit with his things.

“We'll come back for it after,” as he approaches the door, he lets the box lean on one arm. One they stop in front, he shifts his hands.

Stile frowns, wondering what he is going to do.

Derek brings his hand closer to the door, and starts to...

Pick the lock?

“Are you picking the lock with your claws(2)?” He asks with a slightly amused tone. “I didn't know you could do that.”

Derek says nothing, just sighing loudly at his tone of voice. He swings kicks open the door and steps to the side, allowing Stiles to go through first.

Stiles smiles, and walks through the door. “Such a gentleman,” Stiles jokes.

Derek huffs, just following him through the door.

When he steps in, he notices that the room is very dull, it had been very difficult to see.

“Just set it anywhere,” he hears Derek say from behind him.

Stiles drops the bag onto the floor.

“Not _there,_ ” he hisses when he almost trips over it.

“You said anywhere.”

Stiles smirks as he sets the rest of the things he was holding onto, next to the bag. He hears Derek sigh out of defeat, seemed like he realized that Stiles is not going to be moving it anytime soon. So, he too sets the boxes next to the duffel before straightening up. He digs through his pocket and gets out his keys and hands it to Stiles.

“Get the rest, I'll start to get everything organized,” he tells him. “And make sure to close the trunk after.”

“Ay-ay!” He mocks a salute as he grabs it from him.

Derek sighs, attempting to hide a smile as he leans down to grab one of the things.

* * *

 

When Stiles was slowly bringing his things in, he saw a slow development of something barely habitable. It still seemed a bit too much like an abandoned subway in which no one should be living in, but he could see how Derek would be able to set up shop for awhile. Hopefully not a long while.

After Derek's things were brought into the subway car-which Stiles panicked a bit about, thinking it might start moving but Derek had reassured him, saying that it was broken down and cut off-and everything was set up, they both sat down. A plus about this subway car was that there was a lot of seating, not very comfortable, but seating nonetheless.

Stiles looked around at the subway. He checked and most of the doors seemed to be rusted shut, save for the one they used to enter and the one leading to the second car, which held Derek's duffel of clothing, box of books, and then some. Stiles looks up at the lights. Derek had managed to hang them around the hand rails and make sure they would not fall, before turning them on. So, unlike before, it wasn't that dull anymore.

Stiles glances at the sleeping bag that was on one of the wide-spread chairs(3). Derek had placed the sleeping bag on it, unzipped. Stiles had asked whether or not he would feel uncomfortable sleeping in that.

“That's what the abundance of pillows are for,” Derek had told him. “I won't be staying here long anyway.”

Stiles still didn't like Derek sleeping here, even if it was temporary. “So now what?”

“Now, you go home.”

Stiles pouted. “What? Why can't I stay here longer?” He whined.

“I need to head out, I'm not going to be here for awhile,” Derek stands up, patting his pockets, obviously making sure that he had his things. He patted his own, making sure he had his.

“Where you going?” Stiles stands up to follow Derek who was now currently turning the lights off.

“I need to go buy a shirt,” he turns around after he turns off the last light. “My court appearance is tomorrow.”

“That soon?”

“Yeah,” he starts to walk out of the subway car, Stiles trailing after him. “I don't have a collared shirt a tie.

' _Derek in a button-up and tie?_ ' Stiles imagines that image, smiling a bit to himself. ' _I'd like to see that, I've never seen him in that before._ '

“You dropping me off at me jeep?”

Derek nods, “Obviously.”

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

After dropping Stiles off in the general area of his jeep, he left to head to the next town over. It was quite a ways away but he still needed to have some caution. He may have made a deal with the police officers to get him off their person of interest list but you could never be too careful. So, instead of shopping at a place in Beacon Hills, which isn't much anyways, he decided to head over to Los Angeles to go buy his shirt and tie.

It was traffic hour but since most cars were head out of town instead of in, getting to a store before it closes wouldn't be too much of a problem. But he'd still get back to Beacon Hills at a very late time.

By the time he got there, it had been almost 7. Despite work hours being over, it was still a bit crowded. And since he had no idea where he would get the collared shirt, he knew that he'd be there of awhile.

So after more than half an hour of driving around aimlessly, he _finally_ found a store that seemed like it would sell the shirts. If the men in suits in the display were anything to go by of course. So, he circle the block a bit, searching for a parking lot.

He eventually parks his camaro, in a paid one though.

Before head out, he stops himself from opening the door. He looks down at his jacket, contemplating on whether or not to bring it. He was just wearing black, long-sleeve Henley, his black jeans, and shoes, along with the jacket. He sits there for a few more minutes before deciding on leaving it. He should be fine without it. He shrugs it off, letting it hang on the driver's seat.

He locks his camaro behind him, checking his wallet and keys as he starts to walk over to the store he spotted.

Before getting into the store, a memory flashes into his head.

 _“_ _You've got to smile more, Derek,”_ he remembers Stiles telling him this out of the blue. _“The reason why people think you're scary or a serial killer is because you frown too much.”_ Derek remembers Stiles waving his hands around as if it would help explain what he was saying. _“It just gives off that sort of impression.”_

Before continuing, he forces himself to let out a small smile and not frown, as much anyway.

When he gets into the store, he realizes that he had been right. He walks quickly, trying to avoid other people's gaze. He went so far as to just completely ignoring a worker when they greeted him.

The men's department was not too far from where he was, so he made it there in no time. And it was soon after that he found the dress shirts. He spots a black shirt rack next to a light blue shirt rack and makes his way over there, avoiding the other guys and few women that had carts and shopping bags on their arms.

But when he was making his way over there, he almost growls at a person that bumps into him, when there was a clear walkway next to him. When they almost speak, he sends a glare to them and that shuts them up immediately.

He is now standing in front of the rack, but a thought runs through his mind. ' _What size am I?_ ' He faintly remembers his parents telling him the importance of having the right size when it comes to these types of clothing. Small shirts wouldn't fit, and big shirts wouldn't do either because it would look to sloppy. He mentally takes a note of the size shirt he was wearing and moves his hand to search for that size.

But he stops, another thought coming to him. _“You wear too much gloomy colors, you should wear brighter colors sometimes, even if it is just blue or white.”_

His moves to search through the blue shirts. He grabs one his size, a size smaller, and one size bigger.

He walks to find a dressing room and tries the shirts on. When he does, he notes that the shirt that was one size bigger fit him. He walks out, setting them on a rack. He may have found his size, but he didn't want to be wearing a shirt that came straight off the rack. He preferred it if it came from a sealed box. Derek remembered seeing one so he goes to find it again.

On his way there, he sees some ties. He stops briefly before grabbing a white tie and going back to find the boxes again. The tie in his hand, he now stands in front of the shirts.

His eyes move to look at the prices.

His forced smile drops as he gapes in shock.

' _Sixty dollars for_ one _shirt?_ ' He shook his head at the outrageous price. But he goes to grab one, the same one he had decided on earlier. He tucks it under his arm and heads to the register. It didn't matter, he had enough for it, but still, sixty dollars seemed a bit much to him.

Along the way, his forced smile was back on and he gained some gazes from the other shoppers. He didn't mind it at first, but when the whispers started, he became annoyed.

_“_ _That man should be in a magazine.”_

Derek could feel their heated gazes on him, he could practically feel them eyeing him up. Also, he could smell their arousal building up. He mentally sighed frustrated smile starting to show up. And nothing could be done as he just waited in line.

 _“_ _He sure is_ fine. _”_

Derek rolled his eyes as the cashier called out, “Next!”

He forced himself to return that fake smile as he approached the counter. He set the box and tie, double checking the color size.

“Just this?” The cashier asked him.

Derek nodded, getting his wallet out of his tight jeans. It had been a plain, black leather wallet, with his driver's license, a credit card, a couple other cards, and his cash money. He took out his card and set it on the table.

Derek gave her a fake smile and she immediately melted. It wasn't what he planned to do but when he had gotten the recipe, he apparently had a discount. And her number on the other side of the paper. “You seem new around here,” she attempted to give a flirtatious smile(4).

Derek clenched his jaw, biting back his disgust.

“Maybe I could show you around sometime,” the lady sets his things in a plastic bag, and puts it on the table.

Not wanting to reply or seem rude, he just nods and grabs the bag. He turns around without a word and places his card and recipe into his wallet, and pockets it.

* * *

 

By the time he was on the road again, his jacket was back on him and the bag thrown onto the back seat. His hands tightly clenched the wheel out of irritation, when he thinks of something that he hasn't in awhile.

_“_ _Derek, my son, you are growing up to be an attractive man.”_

_“Yeah, he'll_ sure _be beating off everyone with his arms.”_

His hands slightly unclenched. It had been his mom's and Laura's words, though Laura's had been sarcastic.

He has not been to there grave the whole time he was in Beacon Hills. Derek knew that it was just a piece of stone and that there bodies weren't even there, nor any of there remains. But he remembers his mom telling him, when he had been young and asked her if they could hear from their coffin, that it was the thought that counted. That they have moved and could hear them from anywhere but somehow, going to their grave made it even more special.

' _Maybe I should I go,_ ' he thinks to himself. Even right after the fire, he and Laura didn't go to there grave. And now, Laura had been added next to their graves. Long before the fire had happened, his parents had bought the family designated burial spots. He had thought it was weird but she claimed that it was to be prepared ahead of time.

“I should,” he agrees aloud. He mentally plans to head to a flower shop, hoping that they would still be open at this time.

* * *

 

They weren't.

Derek had been sitting down next to the his mom's grave.

_**Talia Hale** _

_**19xx-2007** _

_**A strong leader, an amazing friend, and loving mother.** _

Parts of the head stone had been covered by the dust and dirt, so he wasn't able to see her birth year, but he still knew it nonetheless. His head had been leaning against her head stone, him just sitting in silence. He moved his eyes around to look at the other eight headstones, including Laura's which was next to his. There had also been some empty spots but he knew that they were supposed to be for everyone else in his family, himself and Peter included.

“Hi mom,” he mutters under his breath. He felt a bit silly talking to piece of rock but he still spoke aloud. “I'm home.” He bit his lip, and swallowed back a whine.

When the fire had happened, he and Laura had stepped out for a moment to go to the grocery store. Talia didn't want them to go but Laura had begged and dragged him along. They greeted them bye and that they'd be home soon, but when they had, he had seen the fire.

He looks at others. His gaze lingers on each and stops at Laura's. ' _I couldn't make_ _i_ _t in time._ '

The day she left, Laura had told Derek the she had a feeling that something was wrong in Beacon Hills. She told him stay and that she'd be right back, so he did. But he was still hesitant and decided to go after her, only to find out that she was dead.

Off in the distance, he could hear words being spoken.

He brings his head off his mother's tombstone and looks around. Despite his hearing, he could barely hear it. That person must have been speaking extremely softly from far away since he couldn't hear them.

Derek stands up, glancing back at the tombstone. “I have to go,” he mumbles before heading off in the direction of the voice.

As he gets closer, the feeling the person has gets more intense, despite him being yards away. Slowly, he sees that it is a teenager who had been speaking. A male teen who seemed scared and fragile.

“He forgot again, didn't he,” Derek hears him murmur these words followed by a gulp.

“Excuse me?” Derek says loudly as he approaches him. He tries not to look scary so the teen could trust him. Normally, he wouldn't do this, but he just seemed so frightened and alone. And he knew how that felt like. “Is something wrong?”

The brown, wavy haired and pale-skinned teen turned around. He had been wearing a green shirt under a dark blue jacket. His eyes had shown vulnerability.

“Uh no,” he gave a blatantly obvious fake smile. “I'm fine, just a little cold.”

Even without his werewolf hearing to hear his heart falter, he could already tell it was a lie. And Derek could tell that he's nervous to be around him.

“Are you sure?” He makes it obvious that he looks at his jacket.

The teen follows his gaze and looks down at his own jacket. “Erm,” he starts to stutter on his own words. “It's a cold night,” he says in a low voice.

“It's almost sixty degrees(Fahrenheit),” Derek takes a pause. “Listen, I'm not being weird or anything but. I was just visiting my family and saw you here alone. You look like you're in your teens, shouldn't you be at home?”

And it was then that Derek realizes that the teen must be having problems at home, due to him visibly flinching when he said that.

“Something wrong?”

“No, no it's nothing,” he denied, shaking his head as he takes a defensive step back.

“I can tell that's a lie,” Derek attempts to say in a caring voice. “I know it's none of my business but,” he stops, trying to think of something so that he could relate and try not to be so creepy. “My family,” the teen moves his gaze somewhere else. “Like I mentioned earlier, I'm the last one. I know what it's like to be alone and I just,” Derek takes a deep breath, trying not to get so emotional at the thought of losing his family. “I just know it's a terrible feeling.”

The teen takes a shaky breath. “My mom,” he starts to say in a soft voice, but takes a pause. He continues but with a slightly louder voice. “My mom died long ago, and my brother awhile after.” Derek stays quiet, listening intently. “So it's just me and my dad now.”

Derek notices that his face scrunches up a little and that he now seems more fearful at the mention of his dad.

“And he didn't take it too well,” he said in shaky voice, as if he is about to start crying.

“What happened?” He asked gently.

“He, um he started to-” the teen cut himself off and Derek could start to see tears.

He takes a step forward to stand next to him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

“He started to drink, he became an alcoholic, and,” the teen took a deep breath to calm himself down. “And he-” He stopped.

“He abused you?” Derek asked, clenching his fist. He may not have lived through that or known him, but the thought of someone hurting their family, like his uncle did, angered him.

“Not, uh, not physically hitting me, but he might as well have,” the teen licked his lips and stopped to take a pause. “He tends to throw things at me, and uhm, lock me in a freezer, among other things.”

“We need to do something about this.”

This seemed to surprise him. “'We'?”

“You trusted me this,” Derek says firmly. “I can't just ignore it, something needs to be done.”

“But, but how?” It was obvious to Derek that his father seemed to rule his entire life.

“You need to get away from him and call the cops,” Derek had decided that going the 'supernatural' way wasn't the way to do it, and doing it the 'human' way is.

“But he's the only family I have left,” he said softly. “Where could I go?”

Derek pauses to think. “You could stay with me,” he replies. “I just recently came back and I don't really have a sufficient place to stay yet, but I will soon. Now I have more of an incentive to find one.”

The teen is silent, seeming to think over his options.

 

For a moment, Derek seems to think that the male might think that he's just being creepy, but he eventually replies. “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a small change to the last story, chapter 19, wolfsbane part 1. The change is just Derek's age, I changed it from 21 to 19.   
> Plus, I was going to stop it after Derek dropping off Stiles and cut straight to Isaac, but I just felt that it would be too short so I added him shopping for a shirt.  
> (1)-I don't actually know if they have those, don't quote me on this.  
> (2)-I'm pretty sure Derek can't do that because his close would be too big but lets say that he can.   
> (3)|| || ===== || || the horizontal one  
> (4)-I don't know why I keep putting people flirting with Derek. I wanted to add it but I thought it seemed a bit much to you readers. But I just wanted to display a bit more more of Derek, that he doesn't care that everyone else finds him attractive or whatever, and is loyal to Stiles(maybe?). But he may not care other people find him attractive but he still kind of, or kind of not, cares that people think he's dangerous.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after the alpha is dead, not everything is peaceful in Beacon Hills. A family member of Allison comes to town for a visit during Kate's funeral. And when that's happening, Derek now has to start worrying about other things. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'(except this part which was edited by my brother a little).   
> Ships-  
> -Sterek(main)  
> -scallison(background)  
> -stiles and lydia(friendship)'  
> -derek and isaac(friendship/paternal-like)

_ **Derek** _

_“_ _By the way, what's your name?” The curly-haired teen had asked him._

_“Derek, Derek Hale,” A scowl makes its way across the teen's face as the syllables are enunciated._

_“As in,” he hesitates, taking a few steps back as he wears an unsure expression. “The accused murderer?”_

_Derek sighs. “I was falsely accused; I was just burying my sister,” he turns to the side. “She's over there, resting with my other family.”_

_“Wait, you said Hale, right?” The teen asked, tracing back to his words. “As in the Hale fire?”_

_Derek winces. “Yeah,” he replies softly._ _He looks down,_ _a regretful look passing over._

_“Sorry to bring it up,” the teen replies. “I'm Isaac.” He says awkwardly when he realizes that Derek wasn't going to say anymore._

* * *

 

_When Derek and Isaac had reached the ca_ _maro, Isaac notices the bag in the car._

_“What's with the, uh-” he waves his hand to the back seat, where the tie and box of the collared shirt sat._

_The two men_ _had already been sitting in the car,_ _doors locked and key in the ignition._

_Derek looks at the back seat and back at him._ _“I have a court appearance tomorrow,” he pauses. “I'm being called as a witness for the Hale Fire Case._ _They suspect it was a murder, not an arson.”_

_A look of confusion passed through Isaac. “Why would someone want to do that? I've heard they were nice people.”_

_Derek is silent, unsure of what to_ _say to that. He already knew that they were murdered and why._ _But he wasn't sure if he should tell him or not._

_“Derek?” He asks, looking over at him with a raised eyebrow._

_He probably should, since it's most likely that he'd be watching over him from now on, be his parental guardian. He looks at him. “I'm going to show you something that you should never repeat or tell anyone no matter what,” Derek says it slowly and in a firm voice so that he wouldn't misunderstand. “Do you understand?”_

_“Isaac's eyebrows slightly furrow. “What is it?” He asks slowly, as if to agree to what Derek said._

_“Don't freak out,” Derek raises his hand, shifting his claws and flashing his eyes red at him._

_Isaac's eyes widen, eyebrows raised high. “How did, how did you-” he_ _is_ _completely_ _speechless_ _as he backs up a little_ _. By the look on his face, he must have been trying to_ _rationalize everything in his mind, make sense of it. All of this without assuming the impossible. Or at least seemed impossib_ _le_ _to ordinary humans._

_“_ _I'm a werewolf,” he shifts his claws back to human, eye color turning back to his usual pistachio green(1)._

_“_ _And your family was too?” Isaac asks after the initial shock was over. It had been so long that Derek was starting to worry that he'd run out and report it to the police._

_Derek nodded, a heavy look showing on his face as he looks down. “Most of them, some were human.”_

_“And that's why your family was killed?” He asks hesitantly, not wanting to really hurt his feelings. He pauses, and Derek could feel that he was watching his reactions, despite there being none. “Because they were different?”_

_Derek looks up at him, shocked at his answer._ _He was surprised that Isaac would react_ _so calmly to this._ _He expected more of a disgusted reaction or something loud, but he told him anyway. “You think, you don't think it's-” Derek stops, looking for the right words. “You seem calm to, this.”_

_“For being different?” Isaac asks, raising an eyebrow at him. “I uh, I know what it's like to be an outsider.” He starts to confess. “After my da-, after he uhm, after he started to you know, do_ that. _I became more and more closed off and hurt. I was always watching the others play around and talk by myself, I'm hardly ever noticed. And when I came home,” his voice faltered when he said 'home.' “_ _I would always feel worse, because of what he would say and do.”_

_Isaac sighed, clutching his own hands tightly. “I felt powerless,” he said softly. “Like I couldn't defend myself.”_

_Derek is silent, mouth slightly agape in shock. He wasn't expecting Isaac to confess that to him right away. He thought it would at least take a few weeks. “Would you want to be able to defend yourself?” Derek finds himself asking Isaac._

_The teen looks up at him, eyebrows raising in shock. “H-huh? You mean,” he pauses. “You mean be a werewolf?”_

_Derek nods. “You'd be able to protect yourself, but with the good, comes the bad.”_

_Isaac stops, pursing his lips in thought. “What are they?” He asks, slightly interested._

_“Werewolves don't get any diseases whatsoever,” Derek starts off. “We are able to heal much faster than humans, almost nothing can really hurt us. Expect wolfsbane, which is already poisonous to humans, slows down our healing and can kill us. So does electricity, which is the same to humans. Except, there are certain points where it stop our shift(2) or kills us.”_

_Isaac nods. “Electricity still hurts me either way. And what about silver?”_

_“Silver bullets or arrows does hurt more than an average bullet, but not nearly as much as wolfsbane,” Derek answers him. “Our strength is more than three times as strong as humans, so is our speed, and hearing. We are able to shift in beta forms, alphas are only for the leaders, ones with red eyes like me. But we have to be able to control ourselves or else we get out of control, which is worst on the full moon. And there's also hunters.”_

_As Derek went on(3), Isaac listened carefully. He seemed to be very into what Derek was talking about. He even seem to be getting a bit excited or hopeful._

_“So?” Derek asks once he's done explaining._

_Isaac is silent for a few moments, going over all the pros and cons one last time. “Yeah,” he nods in agreement. “I want it, I want to be a werewolf.”_

_Derek inwardly is glad. Isaac would be his first beta if it took. “Are you sure? Even with the-”_

_“I'm willing to take the risk,” Isaac states in a firm voice. “If I die, fine. I may be living and breathing, but,” he stops, taking a deep breath. “But I died long ago.”_

_Derek nods, accepting what he said. “Being a new werewolf isn't easy, but I_ will _be helping you control your shift. It will take time and pain, but you'll get there.”_

_It's silent for awhile before Isaac speaks up again. “So, when will I, uh-” he trails off, wanting Derek to finish it._

_“Not yet,” Isaac looks slightly disappointed at his reply. “The full moon is soon, it will be after.”_

_“That makes sense.”_

_It is now silent as Derek turns on the camaro. He adjusts his mirrors before starting up the car._

_“Now,” Isaac brings up as they starting pulling away from the area. “About what you said about your living space...”_

* * *

 

Derek had been dressed in his light blue collared shirt, white tie, black jeans, and shoes when he realizes that Isaac would be alone.

“Isaac,” he calls out to him.

They arrived pretty late last night, almost midnight, giving them around six hours of sleep. His court appearance wasn't until twelve pm but he had to go out and buy a fold-able mattress and then some before going there. When they went to sleep, Derek let Isaac have the sleeping back and a pillow, while Derek just had the rest of the pillows. He didn't have a good night sleep but he wanted Isaac to be as comfortable as possible.

“Yeah?” He looks up from inside the sleeping bag. He didn't have much to do except read the books Derek had brought with him.

“I have my court appearance in a few hours but I don't want you to be alone,” he brings out his phone, opening up Stiles contact. “So Stiles will be coming over, someone important to me, who is also in the pack.”

“Okay, when will he be over?”

“He lives about forty minutes away, and I'm calling him now,” he presses the green button before heading out. “I'm going now, I'll leave the door unlocked so be careful.”

“Okay,” he calls out before going back to the back.

As Derek checks for his wallet and keys, he holds the phone up to his ear, waiting for him to answer. By he time he was sitting in his camaro, key in the igniton, Stiles had picked up.

“'llo?” He answers in a drowsy voice.

“Stiles, hey.”

“Derek? Why are you calling at,” a pause. “At seven in the morning.” Stiles yaws, soft grunting sounds are made. “Not that I'm not happy you're calling but I am, but why are you calling again?”

“Remember the place I showed you?”

“Yeah, the abandoned subway.”

“I need you to get over here right away.”

“No please?” Stiles jokes.

“Please,” he asks. “I'm leaving the place but I don't want Isaac alone.”

There's a pause. “Isaac?” Stiles asks softly and hesitantly.

“He's going to be my first beta,” a sound of acknowledgment is made. “I had to get him away from his father Stiles, he was,” he hesitates. “He was abusing him. He said that he didn't physically lay a hand on him most of the time but by the way he described it, he was. He even said that his father was, and it was only those two.”

Stiles is silent for a moment. “You're a good person Der,” he tells him as a sound of ruffling is heard. “Getting him away from that environment. Give me an hour and I'll be there.”

“Okay, thank you,” the tight feeling in his chest leaves when he hears that. “I'm leaving the building now, I left it unlocked.”

“Righty-o,” Stiles greets him. “Bye, love you Der.”

Derek smiles at his greeting. “Love you too Stiles.”

* * *

 

Derek had arrived more than an hour early at the court, because he was a witness, he had to be there at least an hour before(4).

Earlier, he had bought two fold up mattresses for him and Isaac. He also bought another sleeping bag and a couple more pillows. And a hand held console, some games, and its charger for Isaac to play with so he doesn't get bored reading all day.

So, there he was, standing around with the other witnesses and the opposer. Among the witnesses, were some he recognized; the sheriff -Stiles' dad- and Stiles' chemistry teacher, Harris.

One of the other people he recognizes seemed to be the lawyer on the opposer's side. The side accusing Kate Argent and her helpers for murder. And he seemed to be walking toward him. “You must be Derek Hale,” the man in a neatly pressed blue suit says. He had light brown hair and emerald green eyes. His hair was in a fashion flair(5) style. “My name is Sebastion Walker.” Derek recognize his name immediately. He may not have been that in touch with the news nowadays but considering he's the top lawyer in the country, wouldn't know him? When Derek is grocery shopping, he sometimes hears gossip from the other customers. He tries not to but because of his hearing, he couldn't help it. But apparently, besides being the top lawyer, he was also single and with no children. Don't ask why he still remembers that.

“I will be on the opposing side and I will ensure that Kate Argent and her colleagues are charged for your family's murder,” he sticks out his hand for a handshake. “You can count on me,” he says with a firm voice.

Derek nods, glancing down at his hand. He hesitantly shakes back, murmuring an “okay.” He really didn't want to talk but again, Stiles tells him not to be rude if he wants to appear as an 'ordinary human.'  

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

Stiles parked his jeep in a somewhat incognito spot when he had arrived at the subway. When he checks the entrance, he realizes that Derek _did_ leave it unlocked. He walks inside, closing the door. He checks the lock and realizes that it still works.

“Huh, would you look at that,” he says aloud as he locks it. “How convenient.”

He turns to go find Isaac, who would soon be Derek's new beta. “Isaac?” He calls out as he nears the subway cars.

He steps inside, seeing a curly haired teen sit up from the sleeping bag. ' _Wasn't that_ _where Derek is going to be sleeping?_ '

“Are you Stiles?” The timid teen asks as he sits up, setting a book down next to him.

He nods as he sits on one of the seats. “So, Derek told you?”

“Yeah,” Isaac nods as he speaks hesitantly. He must have trust issues because of what his father had done. “And I guess he told you about me?”

Stiles nods in reply. “It couldn't be easy,” Stiles wasn't sure whether or not he could talk about it with him. He feared that maybe Isaac didn't want to at all.

Stiles wasn't sure whether or not Derek told him about werewolves either, or if he felt that he'd be a good beta and not tell him yet.

“Yeah, but Derek said you were important to him,” Stiles inwardly smiles. “So that means I can trust you.”

Stiles nods, giving him a smile. Since he was going to be Derek's beta, he decided that Isaac should trust him and like him. It wouldn't do them good if they weren't on good times.

“So, uh, Stiles,” he starts to say in a questioning tone. “How'd you two meet?”

He raises his eyebrow. Had Derek told him of their relationship.

“You know, considering he's older than us,” he states. “I'm pretty sure I'd remember him in the halls.”

That's pretty ironic considering he already _had_ been at the school, and even the halls. “He didn't tell you?” Stiles wasn't sure if he was able to tell him that they were dating, but on the safe side, he shouldn't. At least, not until he asks Derek about it.

“Tell me what?”

“Nothing,” he says immediately. “We met in New York.”

“New York?” He scrunches up his face in confusion.

“Yeah,” he didn't want to lie to him but he also didn't want to tell him everything. “We exchanged numbers then.”

“Oh,” Isaac nodded, an expression of obliviousness washing over.

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

Along with the others, he had been sitting in the witness benches. The designated area in the crowd where they would be seated while waiting for their time to be called. He glances at the jury, there had been twelve of them. This shows how significant this case is. The court case was just about to start when he sees the judge walk in.

The judge who walked in looked she was about in her forties, young but he could tell she was experienced. She had been a red-head with white hairs already showing. She walked with confidence before seating down in the judge's chair, gavel already there.

“Order in the court!” She announced loudly with a firm voice. “I call this meeting into order.” She picks the gavel up and slams it onto the desk loudly, several times, before putting it down. “Mister Sebastion Walker, the plaintiff(opposers attorney?), give your opening statement.”

“Thank you your honor,” he greets politely as he stands up. He strides over to the front with a confident posture. He had a professional look on his face. He holds a strong gaze with the crowd, the jury, and the defendants.

“Five years ago, 7:14 pm on March 3, 2007, occurred the fire at the Hale Family Residence. Its remains still stands today in the very same spot,” he pauses. Derek had no idea how this went but Stiles would say it would be 'for dramatic effect.' “The official coroner’s report states that it had been an electrical malfunction, _but,_ it also states that there was a suspected arsonist involved. New evidence has risen, which includes the identity of who is proven as this arsonist and their colleagues.”

When he speaks no more, Derek realizes that his opening statement is now finished. He gives a nod to the judge before sitting down.

“Mister Jonathan Smith, give your opening statement.”

“Thank you your honor,” the man with black hair and brown eyes stands. Derek recognizes that he is a tall person, though clearly not as experienced as Mr. Walker. He now stands at the front.

“On March 3, 2007, there had been a fire at the Hale Residence by just an electrical malfunction. The investigators found, of what had remained, a mistake in the electrical wiring. And my clients that day, were no where near the residence that day. And if there a possibility that it were an arson, it could only have been an inside job.” He pauses. “I rest my case.”

Derek frowns. The guy had just contradicted himself. ' _He said it was an accident but he basically just says in the next sentence, that it was an arson._ '

And it seemed that some people, two or three, in the jury had noticed this too as they where whispering amongst themselves.

“Now,” the jury announces. “We shall move on to the evidence. Mister Walker, your first witness?”

The attorney stands up and walks to the front again. “I call to the stand, my first witness, Sheriff Stilinski.”

It was no surprise there. It should've been obvious to everyone that he would be the first.

Derek glances to the side, watching as Stiles' dad moves to the front of this room and stands inside the witness stand. Off to the side, someone stands, bringing up a big book and is now walking toward him.

“Mister Stilinski,” the man said, raising the book up high. He waits as the sheriff places his hand on the book and raised his free hand. “Under the court of law, do you promise to say the truth and only the truth?”

“I promise,” he says in his usual professional voice.

The other man nods and walks away with the book. The sheriff is now sitting and Mr. Walker is not in front of him. “Mister Stilinski, would you please tell the court where you were the night of the fire.”

“Of course,” he nods, adjusting in his seat. “I was only a deputy at that time. And I was already out paroling when I had received an urgent order to get to the Hale House immediately. That there had been a fire. By the time I got there, the house was already engulfed in flames and the ambulance was there, carrying Peter Hale into the back.”

Derek clutches his thigh tightly. Emotions from that night were coming back intensely. He bit his lip, forcing himself to keep it all in.

“When I was going over what had happened with the other officers, two teenagers, ages fifteen and eighteen, had arrived in a black camaro, bags of groceries in their hands, a look of devestation on their faces. As the ambulance went off, I went over there to tell them that there was an investigation going on. I had learned then that they were Derek and Laura Hale. Knowing what I had to do, I brought them to the hospital, having one of the other officers to bring their car. I had to bring them to Peter Hale, the only living survivor at the scene.”

Derek remembers him and Laura being brought to the hospital that day. They had to ride in the back, neither of them wanting to separate. He remembers witnessing the blazing fires and being forced away from their home. He remembers the car ride, he remembers being told that there family had died, that Peter was the only survivor.

He gulps down air, earning him an odd look from someone sitting next to him.

“When we arrived, I was told that their uncle was in a comatose state. And I later tell that to Laura Hale in private, thinking it would be too much for the younger Hale and it would be best if his sister had told him instead.”

“Thank you mister Stilinski.”

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

“Did Derek tell you anything else?” Stiles asks Isaac who was now sitting on of the seats instead of the sleeping bag.

“He also told me that we needed to do something about my father.”

“Why not do that now?” He asks him firmly.

“What?” He asks, in a bit of shock.

“Derek's right, we _do_ need to do something about it. We can't let him go free, I'm sorry Isaac.”

He's silent for a moment before nodding hesitantly. “Okay, what do we do?”

“We go to the police.”

* * *

 

When they arrive at the station, everything was going on as usual, despite the very important case going on. They both walk inside, Isaac extremely nervous.

The officer at the desk raises her head. “Stiles? Any reason you're here? You know your dad is at court.”

“I know, but this isn't about me,” he stops, nodding at Isaac to go to the her.

The officer is confused as she looks at Isaac. “Something wrong?” She asks in a comforting tone. She looks him up and down, searching for

“I uh,” he starts to speak, very nervous. “I'm here to report something.”

A look passes over her. Stiles could tell that it wasn't a look of acceptance. “And what are you reporting?”

“My father,” he starts. “He's the uh, gravedigger at the cemetery, he's, uh, he's-” Isaac takes in a shaky breath.

“Isaac?” Stiles takes a step closer to him, getting worried for him.

He is now breathing heavily, hands shaking. Stiles steps closer, placing a comforting a arm around his shoulders. “Hey, it's okay,” Stiles reassures him. “It's okay Isaac calm down. I'll tell her if you want.”

The officer is watching with a focused gaze as Isaac slowly calms down, nodding his head.

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

Harris was now at the witness stand. He had already done the promise of telling the truth and is now sitting.

“Now, it is to my understanding,” Mr Walker starts to say as he paces slowly in, hands behind his back. “That you were targeted at one point during the last few months.”

“Yes, that is correct,” he nods at him. He had been wearing a business suit, and Derek had a feeling that was what he usually wore.

“Do you understand why this happened?” He stops and turns to face him.

“I am most entirely sure,” he says with a firm voice. “That it was because of what happened one night, five years ago.”

“And what happened this night.”

He hesitated. “Well, I was out one night, I barely remember it being a Saturday,” he pauses, as if trying to think back. “I was doing what an adult would usually do on weekends, drink.”

To Derek, it had been obvious that he was reluctant to say that. It was understandable, admitting to an entire court that he drinks. It could put his job in jeopardy.

“And a few drinks in, a woman comes up to me. I don't remember what she looked like but she had this unique looking medallion, said it was a family heirloom. I remember seeing a wolf and two stars on it. Anyways, I was pretty out of it and she started to ask questions,” he stopped, sucking in a breath. “Things about chemistry. That was the first time someone took an interest in me in awhile so of course I started talking. And one of the questions was about a fire. And how to make it look like an accident. It wasn't until a few months after the Hale Fire that I remembered that night.”

“Thank mister Harris, you are dismissed.”

He nods and stands up, moving away from the stand and back to the benches.

“Objection your honor! I don't see how any of this is related to whether or not they or guilty.”

“Objection dismissed,” the judge states.

A brief look of irritation passes over Mr. Smith before he sits back down.

“Continue Mr. Walker.”

“Thank you your honor,” he says, nodding at her before he turns around. “And for my final witness,” he pauses, and Derek realizes that he's the final witness. “I call Derek Hale to the stand.”

Listening to the jury and observer’s reactions, it was clear to Derek that they were not expecting him, an actual Hale, to be there. He hears them whispering all kinds of things. From him being accused to pity because of his family to shock.

He stands up and he could feel all eyes on him. All their gazes were intense. Normally, like out on the streets, he wouldn't have a problem with it. But now that he knows that he will have to talk about the biggest mistake in his life, he can tell that it will be too much for him.

He stands, feeling the shocked emotions coming from the people directly next to him. He starts to walkout and toward the witness stand.

Mr Smith stares a heavy gaze at him. The look on his face is a firm, as if he's thinking of what to do. Just like many others in the court, his gaze never leaves him, even when Mr Walker starts to speak.

“Mister Hale,” Derek's attention moves back to Mr Walker. Now that he was the one being spoken to, the difference between casual and lawyer mode was very obvious.

The book was raised and Derek set his hand on it, raising his other. “Under the court of law, do you promise to say the truth and only the truth?”

“I promise.” The book was taken away, and Derek was now allowed to sit. He stared up at Mr Walker, his usual expression on his face. Though, according to Stiles, his usual is grumpy. He sits down, awaiting the lawyer's question.

“Mister Hale,” he starts to say. “What can you tell me about the Hale Fire?”

Derek was nervous. He hadn't told anyone of his story, not even Stiles. “It started a about month after my girlfriend at the time, Paige,” his voice had wavered when he had said her name. It had been years, but it was still a sensitive subject, just like his family's death. “Died from an animal attack. I was still shut in and depressed, when this older women, Kate, came to me. She tricked me into thinking that she actually loved me,” ' _I was such an idiot._ ' “And eventually, I fell for her too.” Derek felt extremely uncomfortable with the whole court's judgmental gazes on him. It reminded him of the time when everyone in town, wouldn't stop giving him and Laura pity filled stares. “She had me tell her things about my family and the house, thinking it was for comfort.” Derek took a short pause, his hands clenching together tightly. “Laura and I,” he stops, his voice shaky and hesitant. “Laura and I was grocery shopping one night when we,” he stopped again, feeling all the emotions he had felt that time wash over him. He tried not to think about it much, hoping that it would help keep in his emotions. But due to how much of a major change it was, he couldn't. “We came home to the rubbled remains of our house,” he finished in a quiet voice.

He really hoped the sheriff wouldn't tell Stiles. He didn't want him to know of his mistakes he had made. Of his past relationships, that always ended badly. Stiles didn't really judge him much except for the jokes about him being grumpy, but he still feared what he would say if he were to find out. And if he does, hopefully nothing too bad, like ending it between them.

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

After going to the police about Mr. Lahey, Isaac had to show them the bruises he had received. And when he did, they immediately left to go find him and investigate the house. They both had to wait inside before having to give their statements and for the police to put it on official report, then they were able to leave.

When they returned, Isaac didn't really seemed that bothered, a bit sad, yes, but not really bothered.

“Isaac,” but he had to make sure. “Are you alright?”

He looked up from where he had been sitting, the same book from earlier, in his hands. “Hm?”

“Y'know,” he waved his hand, attempting to approach the topic lightly but clearly failing. “From having to-” he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

Isaac bit his lip, not saying anything for a few moments. He looked back down again for a moment before looking back up. “Yeah,” he says, nodding. “I'm fine.”

But Stiles isn't entirely convinced.

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

After giving his statement and a few follow up questions, Derek had been sent back to seat. And as much as he just wanted to go, he couldn't. He just felt the emotions he had not felt for a few years, to resurface. And he didn't want to end up crying in front of the whole court.

After Mr Walker had finished, it had been Mr Smith's turn to present his evidence.

He had brought up several things, from the coroner’s report, to witnesses.

“And I now call,” Mr Smith had just finished asking a witness some questions, so he proceeded to move on to the next. “Derek Hale back to the stand.”

His eyebrows rose in shock. He glanced up from where he had been looking down at his hands. In his peripheral vision, he sees everyone staring at him again. He rose hesitantly and slowly, approaching the witness stand once again.

He sits down, staring at Mr Smith. He had a different expression from Mr Walker, despite having to give off the same presence. Mr Smith seemed to have a dislike for him, with a an expression of nervousness and false courage. “Mr Hale,” he says in a loud and slightly cocky voice.

' _That really isn't_ _professional._ '

“I understand that you don't have a job, is that correct?”

Derek is inwardly puzzled. ' _What does that have to do with anything?_ ' “Yes, why?”

“And where are you staying?”

“I got a motel when I came back.” It was technically true, just a bit of out of date information, but he couldn't just tell them that he was living in an abandoned subway.

“And exactly _how_ are you paying for this?” He asks slowly.

Now he realizes where this is going.

“Taking into account that you don't have a job.”

“I have money saved up in my bank account.”

“And this money,” he pauses, turning toward him. “How was this originally obtained?”

Derek slightly narrowed his eyes. ' _He better not be doing what I think he's doing._ '

“My parents stowed away money for me and my siblings, before the fire.”

His mom had wanted them to have a good start in life, if they were to move out. Which wasn't really likely, since wolves tend to like sticking with their pack. But she wanted to make sure that they didn't need to worry about money during their first adult years. And the rest had comes from insurance from the fire, their wills, interest, and odd jobs.

Despite that money, he and Laura didn't want to use it. Just knowing that part of their money in their bank accounts had been because of their family dying, hurt them. They both knew that was the purpose of it, but they only took enough for a very cheap apartment in New York, which was still very expensive, but poor quality when comparing to the rest. So when there, they both took up odd jobs and Derek finished high school there, considering Laura wanted him to finish like her.

“Is that the only place it came from?”

“No, also from the fire and odd jobs.”

When he finished that sentence, whispers started to come up, though just a few.

Mr Smith brought his hands to his side, from where it had been holding each other behind his back. “You have quite a bit of money stored away, Mr Hale,” he says in a false, amazed tone. “Tell me, what do you do with that money?”

Derek clenched his thigh. He didn't like where this was going. He didn't _like_ what he was _implying_.

“Food, place to stay,” he didn't want to say much, in case a growl rips out of his throat, unwillingly.

“Not something more extravagant?” He continues to pry for information that wasn't there. “Your camaro seems nice. It goes for, what? Sixteen, twenty thousand?”

“It was Laura's, she bought it with the money she earned doing any job she could find.”

“That must have taken quite awhile, unless she used some her bank account.”

“She did.”

“Have you ever used that, other than what was specified?”

Derek huffed. “ _No,_ ” he said in a low, gruff tone.

“You seem to be getting upset,” he retaliates immediately.

“ _I don't like what you're implying._ ”

“Of course you don't. Perhaps because you fear the truth?”

Derek said nothing, trying to hold in his emotions.

“The truth that you wanted them dead?”

It was bullshit, and Derek knew it. He _loves_ his family. He didn't want them dead, he wanted them alive, and he still does now. But he still didn't say anything, he feared what he would do if he did.

“The truth that you couldn't help but gain that much money?”

Derek bit his lip. Feeling his face scrunch up, he drops his head.

He heard the court whispering, both with Mr Smith and against.

“The truth you worked with Kate Argent just to gain yur family's money?”

That was it.

His chest tightened up. Derek awaited for his anger to come biting out, not being able to restrict it. But instead, he felt water on his face.

He was crying.

When he breathed out, he choked a sob.

“Your answer?” He said in an obvious gloating tone.

' _That asshole._ '

Before answering, he took in a few shaky breaths, attempting to calm himself down.

“Why would I kill my family,” it clearly didn't work. He could still hear the tears in his own voice, and the court could too.

 _“_ _That poor man.”_ He hears one of them say. _“Mr Smith should be ashamed of himself, bringing up his late family.”_

“There was eleven people in that house,” he took another deep breath. “Only my uncle got out. But he and Laura were attacked. Now,” his voice faltered. “Now I have _no one._ ”

“Three people.”

“What?” Derek managed to say, with a rough voice sound confused.

Mr. Smith went on unfazed, as if he didn't cause Derek to break down. “Are you aware that only eight bodies were found, other than Peter Hale?”

Derek was speechless, in complete shock. He remembered there being eleven people in the fire, without mistake, he knows that there was eleven.

“Ten people,” he says in a breathless tone.

“Shocked that you weren't able to-”

“Mr Smith,” the judge raises her voice at him. “Stop trying to provoke the witness, I see no point in this. Mr Hale, you may go.”

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

It had been nine in the evening and Derek still had not comes back. Three hours before, he and Isaac went out to eat at the his usual diner. The one that made great burgers and fries. He had to pay fro the both of them, but he didn't really mind since it was Isaac.

They were both silent, or for Stiles, as silent as he could be. Isaac had finished the book from earlier and moved onto another. Stiles on the other hand, had been doing his homework that he had brought along. Since there was no table, he had to sit on the ground and place his things on the chair.

It wasn't until he heard things drop on the ground, when he looked over.

There was two fold-up mattresses, a sleeping bag, a big bag of plus, and a hand held console.

“Derek?” He says loudly as he stands up, walking toward him. When approached him, he starts to see his damp and slightly red eyes. “Der?”

Stiles starts to get worried. He hadn't been saying anything, or doing anything, only breathing shaky breaths.

“Derek?” He asks again, now standing in front of him.

In his peripheral vision, he notices that Isaac is trying to mind his own business, but is clearly listening.

 

When it became clear that Derek wasn't going to say anything, he walked closely and wrapped his arms around him in comfort, resting his head against his chest. It took a few seconds but Derek brought his arms up around Stiles, pulling him close as he lets tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)-I'm still unsure of whether or not hoechlin's eye color is pistachio. Anyone know?  
> (2)-Did it stop or force their shift? I don't remember.  
> (3)-Sorry, I got lazy. I didn't want to put everything down because, 1, it would be boring, 2, I'm lazy, and 3, I don't know everything. Correct me if I wrote anything wrong.  
> (4)-If I get something about the court hearing wrong, then I am sorry. I don't know what it's like. But I did research so I don't go in blind.   
> (5)- I looked it up, I know Derek wouldn't say that though, or at least I think he wouldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after the alpha is dead, not everything is peaceful in Beacon Hills. A family member of Allison comes to town for a visit during Kate's funeral. And when that's happening, Derek now has to start worrying about other things. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.  
> Ships-  
> -Sterek(main)  
> -scallison(background)  
> -stiles and lydia(friendship)'  
> -derek and isaac(friendship/paternal-like)  
> Warnings: Mention of an abusive father

_ **Stiles** _

Two days later, on Monday, at his school, he was waiting in the front of the school for Derek to arrive. He had texted him that he did not want Isaac to be alone anymore. So, Stiles decided to wait around for him, be his friend from now on.

But while he waited, he couldn't help but think back on Saturday.

* * *

_Both Stiles and Derek were now sitting on the bench, Stiles still holding Derek in his arms._

_'_ The court must have been very bad to have affected Derek this much, _' Stiles thinks to himself._

_“What happened?” Stiles asks in a soft voice._

_Isaac, not wanting to just be sitting around while Stiles comforted Derek, he had been carefully, opening up the fold-up mattresses. He took both out and set one near the door to Derek's thing, presumably for Derek, and another one, right next to where the sleeping bag is. He then places the sleeping back on top of the mattress and a pillow or two inside. He then takes the other sleeping bag, the newly bought on, on top of the other, before, taking the new pillows and putting on Derek's one._

_“We won,” Derek mutters, not wanting to speak loudly._

_And despite Isaac not wanting to eavesdrop, Derek didn't seem to care that he could hear them._

_“They were charged for murder.”_

_Stiles stopped, thinking a bit. “But, isn't that good?” He paused, watching Derek's expression. “What's wrong?”_

_“I had to be a witness.”_

_Stiles gaped his mouth in realization. '_ Oh, he had to, _' he mentally sighed at himself._

_“You had to relive it again.”_

_Derek nodded._

_It was clear that Derek no longer wanted to talk, so Stiles kept quiet. Or at least attempted to. He'd only talk when he needed to._

_“You should go?”_

_“What?” Stiles asked, feeling a bit hurt. “Do you not want me to stay?”_

_“Your dad should be home soon.”_

_“Oh,” he said, relieved. “I can stay a bit longer. I could always say that I'm buying dinner.”_

_“I don't want you to lie to your dad today,” Derek mumbles. “I'll be fine.”_

_“Not that it isn't total BS, but if you want me too.”_

* * *

 

Throughout the whole day, he decides to stick with Isaac, and of course, that didn't go unquestioned by Scott. But being the guy he was, Stiles didn't want to ask when Isaac was near.

So, there they were, at lunch, sitting at their usual table. Harley and her friends are taking up the left side of the table, with Stiles on the right. Isaac in front of him, Scott to his left. And soon, Lydia and Danny arrive.

He had been drinking some of his milk, when Danny sat down to the right of him. Stiles noticed the expression on his face. He set down his milk and looked at him. “You alright Danny? Why the long face?”

He looked from his lunch plate, a sad expression still showing. “My boyfriend broke up with me over the weekend,” he sighed. “Well, he's an ex now.”

Stiles winced. ' _Who'd want to break up with Danny? Everybody likes Danny._ '

“I'm sorry bro,” he attempts to say in comfort. “Anything Scott and I could do to help?”

From behind him, he could hear a sound of shock.

“Not unless you're willing to go to The Jungle with me,” he sides eye him, before eating some of his food.

“Perfect!” He exclaims with a smile, slapping Danny on his arm. “We'll go with you.”

Danny frowns, turning to look at him. “Really?” He asks in disbelief.

“Yeah, we'll go with you as support.”

' _Anything to cheer up a friend, right?_ '

“So, when are you going?”

“Tonight,” he replies, still sounding unsure, before immediately saying, “You know The Jungle is a gay bar, right?”

Stiles' smile faltered a bit. “Oh.”

“Still willing to come?”

Stiles turned to Scott, who was shaking his head. “I don't want to go there Stiles, I'm not even _in_ to guys like that. We aren't even old enough!”

Stiles scoffed. “We're only going as support, besides if someone comes up to us, we just say no.”

And with that, he hears Lydia give out a small laugh. “No offense but I doubt _anyone_ would be interested in you two.”

While Danny and Isaac chuckle, Stiles gapes. “What? Do you _really_ think so low of me?” He exclaims in mock offense.

“It's not her, it's you.”

Stiles scoffs. ' _At least_ Derek _finds me attractive._ ' He freezes, thinking back on what he he just said. ' _At least I think does. We're dating, so he should, right?_ '

* * *

 

_ **Isaac** _

Right after school, he left class immediately. Isaac did not want to keep Derek waiting, so in turn, he had left Stile back in class. But he thought it was okay, since he had his own vehicle.

When he exited the building, he sees Derek's camaro.

But he also sees an officer's patrol car. And Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles' dad, standing in front of him.

“You Isaac Lahey?” He asks as he approaches him.

“Yeah,” he nods hesitantly. “Am I in trouble?”

As far as he knew, he didn't do anything bad. Unless his dad said some lies about him.

“No, you're not in trouble.”

He let out a sigh of relief. “Then why am I-” he trailed off, not knowing what to say.

“I'll tell you at the station, come on,” he waves a hand toward his patrol car.

Isaac sends a glance at the camaro. Derek had been just getting out the car right now, a look of confusion on his face. It was clear that he was able to hear their conversation. He sends a worried expression to Derek, hoping that he'd understand.

“Dad?” Isaac looks back, seeing Stiles rush out of the building and toward them. “What's going on here?”

“Not now Stiles,” he says in a slightly frustrated tone. “I'm on police business so I'm not supposed to tell you.”

“But Isaac's my friend.”

He inwardly beamed at being called a friend. Isaac is normally a quiet person who keeps to himself, which in turn, makes him have not a lot of friends. So when someone calls him a friend, it makes him happy.

“He's not in trouble, Stiles.”

“But what's-”

“Stiles,” he cuts him off. “I'm still on duty, if you really want to know more, you have to go to the department.” He paused, watching his son's expressions. “Now may I go?” He asks in a mocking tone.

Stiles nods. “I-I guess,” he stutters out.

The sheriff nods at Isaac, signaling him to follow as he walks toward his car.

“I'll see you there!” Stiles shouts after them.

As he's getting into the passenger's seat of the car, he watches Derek as he stares off at them, even while the police car pulls away. He's still looking back when they're off the school property, and he sees Stiles approaching Derek.

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

After speaking to Derek about what they're going to do about Isaac, he drives straight to the police department. He told Derek that he was going to find out what had happened and text him.

He gets out of his jeep and locks it behind him then heads inside.

Stiles walks up to the front desk. “Where's Isaac? I was told to come here to see him.”

“In the back, with your dad,” she answers him. She had dark skin, black hair in a ponytail, and brown eyes. She seemed to recognize him from the many times he had dropped by, even though he wasn't supposed to.

“Okay,” he rushes to the back, eyes looking everywhere for Isaac and his dad. He stops when he spots them and rushes over. “Dad?”

“Stiles,” he says, acknowledging his presence.

“So?” He asks him of the situation.

“Isaac,” his dad starts to say. “You want to tell him?” He asks in a soft, gentle voice.

“Tell me what?” Stiles looks over at Isaac who is staring at the ground with a heavy expression. He wore a depressed expression.

He looks up with a blank look in his eyes. “Since I have no family left, I'm being put into 'Child and Family Services' or an adoption home.”

Stiles gapes his mouth, eyes wide. He thinks back on Saturday. He remembers telling Isaac that they should inform the police about him, and now, here they are again. “There must be some way that he can stay.”

“I'm sorry Stiles,” he attempts to comfort him. “Unless someone is able to take him in, he'll have to go.”

“Why can't we take him in?” Stiles asks desperately.

Isaac had just managed to get away from an abusive father, there is no way Stiles is going to let him get into another possibly terrible family. And they just became friends, due to him being a beta-to-be for Derek.

“As much as I want to, I can't,” Stiles' hopeful face -that came about when he started his sentence- fell. “For some reason, there are rules against police officers(1) taking in a child. Why? Don't ask me, it's in the rules.”

Stiles pauses, wondering how else this could work. “What does it take to become someone's legal guardian?”

“Stiles,” his dad said in a firm voice. “You are _not_ adopting Isaac.”

Said teen gave a chuckle.

“ _What?_ ” Stiles exclaims, gaping his mouth in shock. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. ' _How could he think that he meant me?_ '

“Not me! Someone else!”

John gave him a wary look. “In that case, all it takes is to have a steady income, be responsible, have a place to live, and be 10 years older than the person you're adopting.”

“Crap,” he hissed under his breath. ' _Derek is only 3 years older than us._ ' “What if you're older than 18?”

“I guess there are _some_ circumstances in which they can adopt.”

Stiles inwardly cheered. “Like?”

“Like Isaac's case.”

“Sheriff?” Someone called out.

The three of them turn toward his deputy. “Yes deputy?” He calls back.

“I need you to come over here for a second.”

He nods and turns toward them again. He glances between them. “I'll be back, okay Isaac?”

“Okay sheriff,” he mutters.

John then turns and walks away.

Stiles keeps quiet until he knows that his dad could no longer hear, while he takes out his phone. He brings up his message conversation with Derek. “You hear that Isaac?” He says excitedly. “This means that Derek could take you in, and you won't have to leave!”

Isaac smiles. “Yeah, he can.”

**SS >DH: Dad says Isaac's being put into adoption.**

**SS >DH: But you're eligible to adopt him.**

**SS <DH: I'm outside, I'll be right there.**

**SS >DH: W/o your jacket. Don't think they'll like it much.**

**SS <DH: Okay.**

“He's heading in right now,” he informs Isaac as he pats him on the arm. “Come on, let's go see him.”

He stands up, trailing after him. Not wanting to show his face in the main area, he stands at the doorway. They watch as Derek walked into the building, and as promised, no one gave him a second glance. Except for the few that drools over him, if you count the majority of the people in the room 'a few.' Stiles didn't like that, not one bit.

Derek was wearing the dark green Henley from earlier, without his jacket this time. He notices that Derek is following his advice and is now smiling. Despite him knowing it's a fake smile, he thinks it's a good look on Derek. He really wants him to smile more.

The officer at the front seems to be facing away from Derek, in favor of searching for a file.

“Excuse me?” Derek says aloud, in a polite voice.

“How can I help-” the officer cuts herself off when she turns around, to see Derek's smiling face. Her voice faltered when she finished her sentence. “You?” She sound breathless.

“Does she find Derek attractive?” Isaac whispered in a voice that said he found it weird.

“I guess so,” Stiles whispers back, getting a bit defensive.

“I'm here for Isaac Lahey, I was told that he was brought here.”

“And you are-” she drags out her question, seeming as if she does not want him to go yet.

“A friend.”

“Well, I'm sorry,” she replies. “No 'visitors' allowed.” she finishes in a joking tone.

But Stiles saw through that, he could tell that she was trying to flirt with him.

“I'm sure that there could be some way I could go in.”

Was he flirting back?

Isaac frowns, confusion showing on his face.

The officer gave a shy smile. “Maybe there could be an exception,” she took a short pause. “Just this once.”

“Thank you,” he said.

She motions him to follow and starts walking toward where they were.

“Crap,” Stiles hissed under his breath. He started tugging on Isaac. “Come on,” he dragged him along to where they had been earlier.

“Sheriff?” The officer from earlier called out.

“Yes?” He hears his dad ask.

“Someone's here for Isaac, says he's a friend.”

From the other side of the room, both Stiles and Isaac watch them as they interact. His dad is eyeing Derek with look of slight confusion on his face. Derek on the other hand, had glanced at him for a moment before he looked at the sheriff. There was a bit of fear in his eyes but Stiles could tell that he was trying to hide it.

“Oh?” He approaches Derek, his gaze never leaving him. “Is that so?” He's quiet for a moment, attempting to intimidate him for a moment before motioning him over. “Right this way,” he says as he turns toward them.

When it became clear to the sheriff that they had been spying on them, he sighs as he shakes his head while crossing his arms. “I see you didn't waste any time,” he tells them when he is now standing in front of them.

He breathes heavily before side stepping to looking at both Isaac and Derek. “Isaac,” he says in a firm voice as he looks at said teen. “Do you know this man?”

Isaac glances at Derek, raising his eyebrow. He looks back at the sheriff who is still wearing the same expression. “Yeah, I do.”

“State his name and his relation to you.”

“His name is Derek Hale,” Isaac starts to say. “And he's the reason why I was able to get away from my dad.”

He made a sound of approval as he nodded. “Fine,” he agrees to their relations to each other. “State your business.”

“I want to know why Isaac's here.”

“Well,” his dad starts to say. “Because Isaac no longer has any family left alive, other than those who are in prison, and that he is underage, he will be considered an orphan. Meaning, that he will be put in a foster home or and adoption agency.”

Derek clenched his fist, obvious that he was upset. “Can't I take him in?”

He rose an eyebrow. “And exactly _how_ old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“There you go!” Stiles exclaims. “He's over eighteen,” he beseeches, as he is waving over to Derek. “This means he could take Isaac under his wing!”

The sheriff turns his whole body to look at his son while he crosses his arms. He gave him a look that expressed his confusion and interest. He sighs as he shook his head before looking at Isaac. “Is that alright with you?”  
“Yeah,” Isaac nods, looking a bit excited.

“Okay then,” he looks at Derek. “Follow me, I'll get you the documents for you to sign.”

“Perfect! Looks like we're-”

“And Stiles?” His dad cuts him off.

“Yeah?” He stops himself when he had spoken, averting his attention to him.

“Stay there, I need to talk to you,” he stands there for a few moments while Derek walks into his office. His dad's gaze is firm and on him, as if he's attempting to keep him in one place.

Stiles winces, wondering what he had done.

“Isaac?” His gaze moves to him.

“Yeah?” He asks.

Without saying any more, the sheriff waves him over to the room, signaling to him that he needs to be there too.

“Okay,” he stands up, walking over to the inside of his office.

“Wha-” Stiles throws his hands up in the air, pretending to be offended. “I can't go in?”

“No, _stay_ there.”

Stiles sighed in his seat as his dad moved over to one of the desks. He grabs a newspaper and gives it to Stiles. Said teen grabs it from him as he walks into his office and closes the door. He attempts to listen in but they were talking too soft for him to be able to hear a word.

He grumbles and looks at the paper in his hands.

_**Hale Fire Case Finally Closed!** _

Stiles raises his eyebrows in interest while he reads the paper. He remembers asking his dad about the court case result on Saturday.

He skims over the article.

_**Sebastion Walker surprises the court with Derek Hale being a witness to the case.** _

_**Kate Argent, among others, were the ones behind -** _ _**previously believed as arson-** _ _**the murder.** _

_**Kate Argent also charged for statutory rape for** _ _**forcing herself on a minor.** _

Stiles frowned.

He knew about Kate being the one behind the Hale fire because Derek told him, but he had not known about that last part.

He jumps up in his seat when the office door opens. He looks up to see his dad standing there.

“Are you guys done yet?” He asks, once he calms down.

“Not yet,” he answers calmly. “They still have to look it over and sign it.”

Stiles says nothing as his dad sits next to him. “Something you want to tell me?”

His heartbeat falters. “What?” He forces out, using an unwilling weak tone. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

' _He didn't find out, did he?_ ' He panics mentally, hoping that his dad didn't find out about their relationship, which is because of the whole 'not legal' thing, not because he was ashamed of Derek, which he isn't. And the supernatural.

“'Don't know what I'm talking about?'” His dad scoffs. “ _Please._ Stiles, give me more credit than that.”

Stiles sighed in defeat.

“What's going on with you and Isaac?”

' _Wait._ ' “What?” Stiles frowned, confused.

“As far as I know, the only person you'd do anything to get them to stay, is Scott. And this Isaac fellow?” He motions to his office. “I've never heard of any mention of him.” He paused, watching his son's reactions. “He must be new. What is he to you?”

“Dad, what are you implying?”

“Nothing,” he pauses, smirking as he gives a soft chuckle. He sighed before continuing. “Now onto what I was really going to say.”

Stiles rose an eyebrow. “And that is?” He drew out his question.

“Since when were you all 'buddy buddy,'” he did air quotes. “With Derek Hale?”

Stiles choked on his spit, eyebrows up to his hairline and mouth agape in shock. “W-what?” He stuttered.

“You heard me, son,” he said in accusing tone. “As I remember it, you were accusing him for murder and-”

“Okay, _first_ of all,” he cuts off his dad, getting over his initial shock. “That was _Scott_ , not me. And secondly, where are you going with this?”

“You're getting awfully defensive, Stiles,” he notes aloud, still wearing a firm expression. “Something you want to tell me?”

Stiles is still speechless, not wanting to tell him. He'd been trying hard to hide it from him, both things. And he just wasn't ready to tell him yet. Even if his dad had already found out.

“Uh,” that was all Stiles was able to manage to say.

“Sheriff?” Stiles looks up at the voice. It was Derek.

Stiles sighs out of relief, gaining an odd look from his dad.

“Yes?” John answers.

“I'm done with the, uh, documents.”

The sheriff glances back at his son for a moment, watching him with a raised eyebrow and suspecting look. His mouth in a firm line before he looks back at Derek. “I'll be right there.”

Derek nods before shutting the door again.

He waits a moment before turning back to Stiles. “We're not done with this conversation,” he tells him in a firm voice, whilst he is staring at him for a moment before continuing. “We'll continue this at home.”

Stiles nods nervously as he watches him walk back into the room.

* * *

After getting back home, Stiles lays in bed, reflecting on what his dad had been telling him about. He didn't really focus on what he was supposed to do, aka homework. But he had some time until he had to go to pick up Scott and meet Danny at the Jungle, and hopefully be home before his dad returns. Which should be late in the evening.

From the short time that his dad had seen him and Derek in the same room, he managed to catch on real fast. And he even tried to make sure that his dad didn't find out, by attempting to act as if he didn't know him. And from what he got, Derek was trying too.

But after all, his dad is a cop. He's supposed to be observant.

He knew that the whole age difference would be a problem to his dad, but also the whole exonerated thing would be a problem too. He knows that Derek is only 19 and three years older, but he also know that his dad would still be a bit iffy on their relationship.

But he didn't like lying to him.

With keeping his relationship and the supernatural hidden from him, it tends to keep him down sometimes.

“Maybe I should tell him,” he mutters to himself. He flips over onto his side, spotting the wolf that was sitting on his nightstand. He still remembers the day that Derek gave it to him. It had been when he still believed that he had passed away, and Derek had stepped in through his window. He reassured him that he was alive and gave him the wolf.

He reached over and grabbed it, hugging it to his chest.

' _I have to tell him eventually._ '

* * *

 

After eating dinner, heated up left-overs, he went back upstairs to get ready. He needed to change quickly, freshen up his breath and go pick up Scott.

But he really didn't know what to wear. He thought about wearing his usual but wouldn't that look weird in a bar?

He stood there for a bit before shrugging. He went for jeans and a v-neck t-shirt that he hardly ever used. Last time he went shopping, he had been forced into getting it. Apparently, it 'enhanced' his look. He really didn't know why he was bothering to dress up, he was already in a relationship.

After dressing and pocketing his things -wallet, keys, phone- he got some some gum and started chewing before heading out to get Scott.

* * *

 

When they reach the Jungle, Danny had already been there. It was a bit hard getting in but they eventually were able to get in. So, here they were, sitting at the bar, Scott to his right, Danny to his left.

“So Danny,” he says aloud, turning to him. “What shall we do?”

He raises an eyebrow at him. “' _We'_?” He quotes him. “You offered to cheer me up, how about you buy me a drink?”

Stiles chuckled as he smirked. “Can't,” he replies immediately. “Under-aged. But if I wasn't, I would.”

Danny sighed as he shook his head.

“How do you usually go about this?” Stiles asks him.

“Well,” he paused. “I get a drink and meet someone, I guess.”

They both pause, hearing a sigh from behind Stiles. He frowns and turns around.

Scott was just sitting there in silence, his expression was sad looking. It seemed like he was still pretty down about Allison. He glances down at the drink in front of him. “How'd you get that?”

Curious, Danny leans over to look too. “Did you buy it?” He asks from behind Stiles.

Scott looks up at them, shaking his head. “I just got it.”

The bartender leans over to him, getting their attention. “The guy over there,” he waves over to a brown-haired guy with brown eyes. He gave a charming smile and a wave.

Scott rose his hand and gave a half smile whilst he nodded. He turned to them, raising his glass to his lips.

Stiles had pouted, eyebrows in a line. “That's unfair,” he complained. “I want a drink too.”

Danny on the other hand, was slightly amazed. Lips slightly parted, eyebrows raised. “Well,” Danny started, tone playful. “You know where to go if you decide to 'experiment.'”

Stiles laughed as Scott choked on his drink. After the laughter died down, Stiles spoke again. “But seriously, why don't I get a drink?”

“I don 't know,” Danny shrugs. “But you said tonight is about me.”

“Oh right,” Stiles replies, feeling slightly bad. “See anyone you like?”

“Not yet,” Danny shakes his head, leaning onto the counter. His expression changed from playful to sad. “Maybe you could introduce me to your cousin, Miguel.”

A feeling of jealousy passed over him as he visibly winced. He knew that it was idiotic of him to get jealous because of Danny, since he is the one dating Derek, but he couldn't help it. The thought of someone else dating Derek upset him.

Scott rose an eyebrow at him, a bit confused. Hopefully, he still isn't able to control his hearing. “Cousin Miguel?” By the expression on his face, he could tell that Scott was a bit suspicious.

“Yeah, tall, dark, and handsome?” Danny says with a small smile on his face. “Black hair, green eyes,” as Danny kept describing Derek, the more nervous Stiles was and the more Scott came to a realization. “ _The(2)_ most amazing body, and a swirly tattoo on his back.”

Scott was glaring up at Stiles, taking a big gulp of his drink this time. He didn't have to say anything. The expression on Scott's face said everything.

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

After Derek and Isaac returned from the police department, they both sat down for a talk.

At the department, Derek officially took in Isaac, making him his parental guardian. Isaac still had the same last name and is still considered a Lahey, but he has someone to watch over him now. He knew that the sheriff was a bit wary because of his living conditions so he had promised him that he'd find a permanent living space. Derek didn't know when he could go house buying, but he had to soon. So Derek would probably get Stiles to help him out.

“Isaac,” Derek says his name, once they are both comfortable seated inside the subway car. Derek is watching Isaac's expression, who had been looking a bit down. “Something wrong?”

He looked up at Derek from where he had stared at the ground. “Nothing,” he shook his head. He sighs, seeing Derek raise his eyebrow. “It's just,” he pauses, cringing a bit. “I thought about my dad again,” he took a deep breath in, presumably to calm down. “About how he,” he stopped, and Derek could tell that he was getting a bit choked up.

“I understand,” Derek keeps him from talking more. Isaac peeks up from his bangs, not fully looking up.“It's hard to talk about family that passed away or about people who wronged you.”

“You know the feeling?” Isaac asks him in a soft voice. Isaac stopped, watching Derek's actions.

Derek nods. “Now, what were you going to say?” Derek tried to be sympathetic but he wasn't able to do it very well. He just isn't able to express his feelings very well, but he was trying to. He needed to be more open with his feelings, but more so with Stiles than anyone else.

“My dad, after, uh-” he took a deep breath, calming himself down. “After my mom and brother died, he changed. He was horrible.”

Derek was silent, not wanting to interrupt.

“He did things to me, terrible things,” he paused, starting to shake a bit. “I don't want to go into details but there's this one thing that stuck out. He wasn't the only one, there were others too. But when I was younger, much younger. When my dad was the swimming coach for our high school.”

Derek faintly remembered that. He too had been in elementary school, around fifth grade maybe. Laura was in middle school and she had a friend who want to be on the swim team. He remembers hearing 'Coach Lahey' in one of her conversations.

“He had the swimming team over and I remember them acting weird. Now looking back on it, they were drinking.”

Derek subtly rose an eyebrow. ' _An adult giving minors alcohol?_ '

“One of the members had their brother with them, around my age. And he,” he paused and gave a slight smile. “I hadn't talked to someone in a long time. And I considered him a friend. But my dad forced me to stay in my room for the rest of the night. My room faced the front, so it wasn't until and hour or so later, when I saw him and his brother leaving the house. My friend, Matt, had been completely drenched in water.”

Derek waited, not really understanding what happened.

“Earlier, I though I had heard someone screaming but I brushed it off as one of the team acting dumb.”

“You didn't tell anyone,” Derek says in a voice that is more of a statement than a question.

“It wasn't until years later that I understood that he most drowned. And my dad had such a grip on what I did, that I was fearing what he would do to me if I did ever tell someone.”

“You're going to have to tell them,” Derek tells Isaac in a firm voice.

“What?” The teen asked, as he sounded shocked.

“You're young,” Derek states. “But they'll question you on what he did. And you'll have to tell them.”

Isaac scrunched up his face, obviously clear that he was still reluctant on telling others on what happened to him.

“Derek,” Isaac asks softly.

“What is it?”

 

“I think,” he paused. “I think I'm ready for it now.”

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

Some time had passed since Scott had been bought a drink by another guy. And nothing eventful really happened, so they were all just talking amongst each other. But it was mostly about Danny since it was his night.

So it was just the three of them until some other guy came and cut them off.

“So, really Danny, you could always just-”

“Hey,” Stiles stops right in the middle of his sentence, seeing a guy standing right next to Danny. The stranger seemed to take an interest in Danny too.

“Uh hi,” Danny says, smiling at the guy who had just came over.

“Wha-” Stiles threw his hands up in the air. “Rude,” he muttered, deciding to let them have their conversation.

“I'm Johnny,” he threw him a wide smile.

“Danny,” he said simply.

“Do you, um, maybe want to dance with me?” He rubbed the back of his neck shyly as he awaited his answer.

Danny nodded. “Uh yeah, sure.” He stands up and follows Johnny to the dance floor. He wears a smile on his face, showing his excitement.

“Good for him,” Stiles says happily as he stares off at them before they disappear into the crowd. He waits a moment before looking back at Scott. “Looks like I'm the one who seems to be the ugly duckling of the group,” Stiles mutters to himself, fully knowing that Scott could hear him.

Scott sighs and shakes his head at him, taking another gulp of the drink as he stared into the liquid. He swallows and squeezes his eyes shuts as he shakes his head, feeling the bitter liquid slide down his throat. He looks back at Stiles. “It's probably for the better,” Scott attempts to cheer him up. “I don't think Derek would appreciate someone buying you a drink.”

A scene where Derek is with them, flashes through his head.

_**The three of them were sitting down, Scott to his right and Derek somewhere ordering a drink. Since he was under-aged, he had no drink in front of him. And it seemed like someone noticed.** _

_**“Hi,” Stiles looks up to see a guy there, wearing a flirtatious smile. “May I have the honors of buying you a drink? And maybe a dance after.”** _

_**Stiles gave a** _ _**n apologetic smile. “Sorry, no dancing for me.”  
“What about a drink then? I'm good with just talking.”** _

_**Stiles opens his mouth to reply. But before he can, someone is grabbing the guy in front of him by his shirt and slamming him against the counter.** _

_**“** _ _**Get** _ **away** _**from** _ **my** _**boyfriend,” Derek growled at him, keeping his grip on the other guy.** _ _**Stiles couldn't hear what Derek was saying, but judging by the expression on the guy's face, he knew they were threats.** _

“You have a good point there,” Stiles notes. “I didn't even think about that, I just wanted a drink too.”

“Bartender! A drink of choice for him,” Stiles turns to see a man maybe around twenty-two. He had green eyes and red hair.

Stiles is surprised, eyebrows high and mouth agape. “Excuse me?”

“A drink,” the guy parrots. “Heard you saying that you wanted one,” he hesitated, tinging red a bit as he gave a flirtatious smile. “I'm Riley.”

Stiles blinked, shaking away the initial shock. “Thanks for the offer, but-”  
“Please,” the guy repeated himself. “I insist, I can't just let a guy as adorable as you be disappointed.”

Stiles couldn't help himself but flush a little. Despite dating Derek, Derek doesn't really compliment him much. He knows that Derek loves him back, but for the most part, he doesn't really say much about him looks-wise. Even before Derek, no one really paid attention to Stiles. He felt guilty for being flattered but he just couldn't help it, he was hardly ever called attractive.

Behind him, Scott was starting to stand up as he narrowed his eyes at the guy in front of him.

“I don't want a drink, ever heard of a joke?” He said, trying to play it off smoothly.

“Listen bud-” Scott started to speak up, but was cut off.

“He said no, _sweetheart,_ ” the voice had said the last word sarcastically.

Stiles looks over to where the voice came from. He sees three people in dresses. At first he thinks they're female, but he starts to doubt himself. After a moment or two, he starts to think that they're actually guys(3). One was in a strapless pink dress. In this dark light, he thinks this person has orange, curly hair. Another was in a green dress with a black top, and straight, jet-black hair. The last one was in a red dress, with dark brown, wavy hair.

They all had make up on and a drink in their hand. The one in a pink drink and their arms crossed, being watchful of the drink.

The guy in front of him, Riley turned to looked at the trio, his eyebrows raised. “Excuse me?”

“You heard Morganite(4),” the one in a green dress said firmly. “Leave, now.”

“I'm only having a conversat-”

Riley was cut off as Morganite, nickname maybe, grabbed him with a free hand, forcing him to his feet. Morganite had a smirk whilst Riley was pulled to his feet. Riley was then pushed away and into the crowd, which he is then forced away by the dancing group.

“Are you alright?” Morganite asks.

Stiles is shocked, eyebrows raised. He was still amazed at how easily Riley was pushed away by them.

“Honey?” They ask again.

“Huh?” His attention snaps back to them. “Uh, yeah, thanks for uh, that.”

“It's no problem,” the last one replies.

Now that they had walked closer to him, Stiles realizes that they are taller than him by more than a couple of inches.

“That guy was such a creep,” The one in the green dress shakes their head as they move to sit next to him, while the other two stand.”Preying on someone as young as you.”

“Uh yeah,” Stiles nods, agreeing with them.

Behind him, he could hear Scott sitting down, and the soft sloshes of the drink moving.

“So what's your name?” The same person asks. “I'm Jade.”

“Ruby,” the one in the red dress greets.”

“Morganite,” they wave over to Jade. “Like as Jade said before.”

“Stiles,” he says back. “I'm Stiles.”

“And I'm Scott if anyone cares.”

“So tell us,” Jade starts to say, ignoring Scott's comment. “What is someone like you, who, doesn't even _look_ like he's eighteen, doing here in a club?”

“Well,” he stutters out. “We were just here with a friend, just trying to cheer him up after his relationship just ended.”

“How nice of you do that,” Ruby smiled at him.

They said nothing, as the trio glanced down at his clothes, making a small noise of approval. “You sure it was just for that?” Morganite asked him with a smirk.

Stiles looked down at his clothes. He was just wearing his usual stuff, except his shirt. Stiles looks up at them again, raising an eyebrow. “What?”

“The shirt,” Ruby replied. “It's good, but there's definitely room for improvement.”

* * *

 

After getting a text from his dad that his shift would be ending soon, he and Scott had to go. Stiles wanted to be home before his dad would be home. So unfortunately, they had to leave the new friends he had just made. But he was still able to get their numbers labeled with their nicknames.

They went to find Danny but stopped when they saw him making out with the guy from earlier. So they decided to just text him and go. Stiles felt a bit bad about leaving him there alone, well not really alone since he was with Johnny, but they had to go.

After dropping off Scott, he goes home. When he pulls up to the house, there police is still not there.

He goes inside the house, locking the door behind him. While waiting for his dad, he decides to go get a drink of milk. He pours himself a cup. After being caught, drinking straight out of the carton, his dad gave him a look that guilt-tripped him so he was more careful of that now.

He walked upstairs, deciding to wait in there. He thought it would make himself more comfortable.

“Stiles?”

Stiles gulped down the milk before he set it down on his nightstand, next to the clock. He hadn't even noticed the sound of his car pulling into the driveway.

“In my room,” he called loudly.

Stiles hears loud steps making their way to his room before he sees his dad standing at the door. John is standing there at the doorway in his uniform, leaning against the frame. Stiles watches his eyes as they move to look at his nightstand. John's eyebrow is now raised.

Stiles looks over. His wolf sitting there on his clock. The wolf that Derek gave him, was seen by his dad.

“So,” John started, gaining Stiles attention. The sheriff makes his way to his computer chair and sits down.

Stiles started to squirm in his seat. He had been dreading this conversation all day, he was way too nervous for this to happen.

“Like I said this afternoon,” he spoke slowly, trying to not make his son uncomfortable, which was obviously failing. “Before I was, interrupted-”

“Speaking of which,” Stiles cut him off, wanting to avoid the subject as long as possible.

“Sti-” he said with irritation before he was cut off again.

“Why'd the deputy call you over? Y'know, when you were with someone already.”

“A Maria Sullivan,” John replied, deciding to say it now and get it out of the way. “She went missing a few years back in the east. Gradually, she was spotted going west. Her hometown are informing the police in the surrounding area of the situation. Now, don't distract me.”

Stiles sighs.

“Again, before I was interrupted, we were talking about you and Derek Hale,” Stiles visibly winces. “Don't lie Stiles, _wh_ _at_ is the deal with you and Derek?”

Stiles is silent, rubbing the back of his head nervously. “Well, uh-” he tinged red.

He didn't know what to do. He had to quickly decided whether or not to tell him about his relationship, and if not, he had to find something else.

Well, here goes. “Uh, dad,” he says hesitantly. “I haven't uh, I need to,” he stops, taking a deep breath in. “I need to tell you something.”

“Which is?” John draws out his sentence, waiting patiently.

“Well,” he stops, rubbing his hands together as his leg bounces up and down. “Recently, I've uh, I've. _Ta_ _ken,_ an interest in people, whose gender, isn't, er, whose gender is other than female.”

John looked surprised. “What?” He asks.

“I like guys, dad.”

He says nothing for a moment. “What about Lydia?”

“What about her?”

“Lydia, the girl you've been in love with since third grade?”

“I haven't liked her for awhile,” Stiles contemplates on whether or not to tell him about Derek.

“Oh Stiles,” he says with no malice as he starts to get up.

Stiles cringes, starting to wonder what his dad is thinking. ' _What if he's disappointed in me?_ ' His hand clenches out of worry. Panic starts to flood his mind over his dad's reaction.

But it all goes away when he feels arms wrap around him.

“You know I love you,” he feels a shift in the bed, which makes him realize that his dad is not sitting right next to him. John lets go of Stiles, leaning away. “If you want to date a guy, then I'm fine with it, as long as you're being treated well and you're happy.”

Stiles smiles at his dad. He's glad that his dad was accepting of him.

“I admit that it'll take some time to get used to it, but know that I won't hate you or push you away.”

“Thanks dad.”

John smiles wider, patting him on his back, before lovingly gripping his neck.

“So,” the sheriff speaks up again. “Is that why you're so willing to help Derek?”

Stiles scrunches his eyebrows. ' _Had he pieced it together already?_ ' “Huh?”

“Because y'know Stiles, he's a good kid,” he starts to say. “He may have run into some trouble this past year but I knew him when he was a teenager, kind, sporty, great guy all-together.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“I may not be interested in guys like that but I know an attractive person when I see one, and I _know_ people find Derek attractive.”

Stiles turns red. “Dad!”

 

John chuckles. “At least we have no secrets between us now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see Stiles and Derek doing something, except for the lemons and stuff, because I won't be doing that. Sorry. But if you want them doing something else, I'll see if I can include it.  
> Feel free to correct any mistakes.  
> (1)-I know nothing about this whole adoption scene so I shall apologize in advance.  
> (2)-Pronounces thee  
> (3)-I want to apologize if I got anything about Drag Queens wrong, I don't really know anything  
> (4)-I don't know their names, so I'm naming them after gems


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after the alpha is dead, not everything is peaceful in Beacon Hills. A family member of Allison comes to town for a visit during Kate's funeral. And when that's happening, Derek now has to start worrying about other things. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.  
> Ships-  
> -Sterek(main)  
> -scallison(background)  
> -stiles and lydia(friendship)'  
> -derek and isaac(friendship/paternal-like)  
> -sheriff/Stiles(paternal)  
> -stiles/erica(hinted/one-sided)  
> -danny/matt(hinted/?????)  
> Warnings:  
> -Mentions of Epilepsy

_ **Stiles** _

When changing into his gym clothes in the locker room, Stiles' thoughts goes back to this morning. He woke up to a text message from Derek. The time that it was sent at, was very early in the morning, and it said:

**SS < DH: Isaac said he was ready**

**SS < DH: He won't be at school tomorrow, has to get settled in for a moment**

**SS <DH: I'll start training him as soon as I can**

Stiles wondered when Derek had went to sleep that day but quickly brushed it off when he heard the coach calling them. It wasn't coach Finstock, but someone else, the gym teacher who had wanted to be called coach, was in charge of class.

“Anyone else in the locker room,” coach shouted. “Get out here right now, class is starting soon.”

Stiles stuffed his bag into his locker, which was right next to Scott's.

“Come on man,” Stiles says, tugging on Scott's sleeve before heading out.

They walked outside with the class, and started to go toward the gym. The coach had said that they were going to do rock-climbing today.

“Hey Stiles,” Scott said in a soft voice.

“Hmm?” He looked at his friend.

“What happened to,” he paused, biting his lip in though. “To the guy from yesterday?”

Stiles rose an eyebrow. “How specific of you,” he said sarcastically.

Scott sighs at him. “I don't know his name, but your dad came for him after school. What happened to him? And what's up with you suddenly hanging out with out of the blue?”

“His name is Isaac,” Stiles answers him. “And Derek wanted me to make sure he wasn't alone,” Stiles was about to continue but was cut off by Scott.

“ _Derek?_ ” Scott wore an obvious look of disgust of distrust.

“ _Stop_ that,” Stiles hissed as he jabbed him in the side.

Scott yelped, rubbing his side for a moment. “But why would Derek want you to stay with Isaac?”

“I was _getting_ to that, before you _rudely_ interrupted,” Stiles paused, taking in a short breath. “But Isaac's his, well, ward.”

“He's _what?_ ” Scott asked sounding shocked. “Why?!”

“Since you don't know,” Stiles replies. “Isaac's dad got arrested on Saturday and since he has no other family, Derek offered to take him in.”

“Then why isn't he here today?”

“He said he wanted Isaac to settle in.”

“I want it silent in here!” The coach shouted, his words bouncing off the gym walls.

The chattering among them came to a fast stop as the coach waited. Behind him, Stiles could see the rock wall that was set up for gym that day. They went through a lot of safety measures to make sure that the rock wall would be safe for them to climb. Which also included the climbing harness, obviously, and the mattresses that sat at the bottom.

“All you have to do,” the coach announces. “Is get to the top and ring the bell. Then, you will get your credit for the day. But before you start climbing, make sure your harness is secured, we don't want any accidents to happen.”

After that, the class started to line up as they awaited their turn. Eventually, he was called.

“Reyes and Stilinski?”

Stiles looked to the left of him, seeing a girl with tied, blonde hair. She seemed shy and wore a white shirt and track pants. She seemed extremely nervous but approached the wall anyway. Stiles had seen her around school before but never paid attention to her much.

Stiles looks back at the wall and picks up the harness that the person in front of him had dropped.

Once it's on, Stiles tugs on the thick wire that attaches to the harness, to make sure it's still stable. When he is completely sure, he starts to hold a grip one of the steps. He glances over at Erica who had started already, but he is climbing very slowly. She seems fearful and hesitant.

Stiles starts to climb. Normally, he'd be completely out of shape, but he would say he isn't too bad lately; considering that he has to keep up with two werewolves of course. But even then, he's not _that_ out of shape. He looks up to see how far he has to go until the bell and looks down to compare.

He almost loses his grip because of fear but manages to keep himself to the wall. He pauses for a moment to catch his breath before continuing. When he's almost to the top, he looks back at his classmates and looks at Scott.

He's smiling and giving an encouraging smile.

Stiles smiles back and finishes his climb. He's smiling out of relief, prod that he was able to complete this task as he reaches up to grab the string and ring the bell. He looks down again, seeing the teacher mark something on his clipboard, which he had seen him do whenever a student finishes their climb.

He grabs onto the rope holding him and starts to slide down the wall, keeping his eyes on the ground. Once his feet touch the ground, he starts to hear muttering as Scott walks over to help him. Stiles listens closely and hears someone mention “Erica” and looks up at the wall.

She had barely moved two feet and was at the middle of the wall, desperately clinging to it. She seemed to be taking in shallow, shaky breaths.

“Get down Reyes!” The coach shouted.

“Way to go Stiles!” Scott congratulated him, patting him on the shoulder.

Her body was shaking and yet, she still seems to be trying to finish her climb. “Get down!” The coach shouted again, making no move to help her.

He heard about her epilepsy and while he didn't know much about it, he knew that she was in trouble.

Stiles swatted Scott's hands away when he had made a move to unbuckle the buckles behind him.

“Dude?” Scott asked him.

But Stiles just ignored him and started to climb the wall again. His body was aching from tiredness but he needed to help her. He kept climbing, despite him wanting to stop desperately.

“Stilinski!” Coach shouted. “What are you doing? Get down here!”

Stiles brushed him off, mentally scoffing at him. When he's at the same level like Erica, he stops climbing up and moves to the side, getting closer and closer to him.

“Erica,” he said gently, trying to get her attention. “Erica!”

Still clinging to the all, she makes no move to look at him.

“Erica, are you able to get down?” He asks her(1).

She shakes her head. Stiles assumes that it's because she's too scared.

“Okay, I'm going to help you, okay?” Stiles waits for a reply. It wasn't for a few seconds until she nods hesitantly.

As he approaches her, he's wary over where she's holding onto. “Grab onto me, alright?”

She's still shaking as she carefully lets go of the wall and wraps an arm around Stiles. He grunts, immediately feeling the added weight to himself. He moves closer, allowing her to wrap her other arm around him.

Stiles is struggling now. He is not a person who is very strong, so having to support two people's weights is very hard for him. “Hold on tight,” he squeaks out.

He grabs onto the wire holding him up and starts to slide down the wall. This time, it's much harder to do with the extra weight. He could feel Erica's grip on him weakening. Even though the harness would be there to catch her, he felt as if this was better.

Once he reaches the bottom of the wall, he's breathing heavily as he feels Erica's grip slip completely. He turns around, reaching out to grab her but missing completely. Stiles now sees her on the ground, eyes closed.

“Move to the side!” Coach shouted, making his way closer to her. “Give me some room.”

He kneels at her side. “Reyes?” He calls out.

Erica does not reply nor does she move from her position. “Reyes,” he calls out again. When there is no reaction, he opens up her eyes and waves a hand.

Still no reaction.

“Coach?” Stiles asks, wondering what is happening. The others, his classmates, are feet away from them muttering amongst themselves.

“She's out cold,” he tells Stiles. “She needs to go the hospital.”

* * *

 

Because of what had happened, coach had ended the class early and sent them back to the locker rooms while he had the ambulance come in and take Erica to the hospital after calling her parents.

“What's the deal man?” Scott asks him when they're changing in the locker room.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks him, pulling his shirt over his head. He's quickly folding it and temporarily stuffing it into his locker before grabbing his deodorant. He put it on, hoping that it would cover at least some of the smell. He puts on his shirt.

“With Erica and Isaac.”

Stiles stops, hands on his waistband before looking over at his friend. “I don't think this is the right time to talk about that.

“Stop trying to avoid the question,” Scott says with a firm tone.

“I'm serious Scott,” Stiles replies to him. “It _literally_ happened minutes ago, I don't think talking about it right now is appropriate.”

“Fine,” he agrees. “But don't think you'll be getting out of this.”

“Yeah yeah,” Stiles brushes him off, changing into his pants. “I'll tell you eventually, just not now.”

“Okay then,” Scott paused, closing his locker.

Stiles is stuffing his things into his backpack before he sits down, pulling out his phone.

“What are you going to do after school then?” Scott asks as Stiles opens up his message conversation with Derek.

“I need to go see Derek,” Stiles doesn't see the expression on Scott's face as he starts to type in a message.

**SS > DH: I need to see you after school**

**SS < DH: ** **Okay**

Stiles gave a small smile. ' _Derek didn't even hesitate in texting me back._ '

“Then I'll go see if Erica's alright.”

“Why not directly after?”

Stiles stands up, pocketing his phone as he puts on his backpack. “Again, it happened minutes ago. I don't think they're allowing visitors anytime soon.”

' _Besides, I need to talk to Derek about Erica first._ '

* * *

 

After school, Stiles drives straight to Derek's “home.” Note the quotations, he _still_ does not consider it an appropriate place for them to stay. And he sincerely hopes that Derek and Isaac move into somewhere habitable.

When reaches the building and checks the knob, it's open, meaning that Derek had opened it up for him already. He walks inside, backpack on his shoulder, before closing the door shut and locking it.

“Derek?” Stiles calls out when Derek made no move to come greet him.

“In here,” Derek calls back.

Stiles picks up his pace, hearing Derek call to him from inside the subway cars. He's inside the car, seeing Derek sitting down, a book in hand. He's wearing his usual tight jeans but with a grey tank-top this time. His eyes glance down at the book, but really, he knows it's just an excuse to look at muscles.

Stiles mentally sighs at himself, slightly disappointed in himself.

Isaac on the other hand, was laying in his fold up mattress and in his sleeping bag. Stiles notices that he is currently playing a hand-held console, one that is hidden and can not see. And he presumes that Derek bought it for him.

“I need to talk to you about someone,” Stiles tells him, taking a seat next to him.

Derek places the book down next to him and turns to Stiles as he raises an eyebrow. “What is it?”

“You said you wanted to expand your pack right?”

“ _Our,_ ” Derek corrects. “And yes, why?”

“Well, there's someone, Erica,” Stiles sees a flash of emotion cross Derek's face, but he doesn't know what. “And I think she could benefit from the bite.”

Isaac peeks up from his game to glance up at the two of them before looking back down at his game.

“Why do you think so?”

“Well, she has Epilepsy, and I know the bite cures illnesses.”

“Most,” Derek notes. Stiles raises an eyebrow. “Sometimes the bite doesn't cure everything, it's rare though. And being a werewolf brings more problems.”

“Yeah,” Stiles nods, knowing that is the case. “But one of these days, it might get her.”

Derek is silent for a moment, looking to the side. He takes a soft breath as if to think before looking back at Stiles. “You think she'd want the bite?”

“I have a feeling she would,” Stiles said firmly.

It was a partial lie. Stiles thought she would want to be cured but he didn't know if she would want the bite. “I'm going to see if she's okay right after.”

Derek raises his eyebrows at him, a bit confused. “What happened?”

“She blacked out during gym, it's why I am here early.”

“You said you'll go see her?”

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded, wondering whether or not he agrees.

“I'll go too.”

“Also on another note,” Stiles says before Derek can do anything else.

“What?”

“Someone else too,” Stiles pauses, waiting to see if Derek is going to see anything. He doesn't. “I feel he could be a strong werewolf.”

“Does he have something?” Derek asks, assuming that's the case like with Erica.

“No, just feel like he could be a good beta for you. Strong, loyal.”

“If that's what you feel,” Derek says.

“Really?” Stiles asks, slightly surprised.

“I trust your judgment.”

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

After talking with Stiles, both of them went to the hospital to visit Erica. Stiles was the one who went up to the front desk to ask about Erica's room. Derek waited outside, in a close-enough range to be able to hear their answer.

After getting the room number, Stiles walks off to go find the room while Derek goes in the side entrance, where he won't attract a lot of attention. He may be off the list but that still doesn't mean he doesn't have to be wary. Also he couldn't be seen with Stiles in case people find out.

When he nears her room, he notices that no one but Stiles is here.

 _“Are her parents here?”_ Stiles had asked the person at the front desk.

 _“No, they weren't able to get out of work until late tonight,”_ she sighed, shaking her head. _“Poor girl. I'm glad someone is visiting her.”_

Derek waits for Stiles to enter first before following him.

“Erica?” Stiles asks, slowly approaching the bed as Derek closes the door behind him. Stiles looks behind him and at a chair before sitting down, bringing it closer to the bed.

Derek stays standing near the back.

“Hmm?” She opens her eyes, slowly moving her head to look at him.

“Hey, how are you?” Stiles asks her.

Erica looked a little pale and wore a hospital robe, while she lay under her blankets. “What are you doing here, Stiles?”

“Just wanted to check in on you,” Stiles gave her a smile and Derek felt a flash of an emotion come from the girl. He couldn't tell what it was but he knew it was some sort of positive emotion. “So, you feeling better?”

The girl did not seem to notice Derek yet as she did not bring him up yet.

“Yeah, th-thank you,” she stutters shyly, tinging red. “No one visited me here,” she stopped to take a deep breath. “You're the first.”

Derek narrows his -previously blank face- eyes slightly when he sees the blush on her face.

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

“Yeah, th-thank you,” she gave a small smile as she stuttered. “No one visited me here,” she stopped to take a deep breath.

Stiles cringed inwardly. ' _Does she not have anyone else?_ '

“You're the first.”

Stiles starts to feel bad for her. He remembers the nurse at the front desk saying that she didn't have any visitors, but hearing it straight from her made it worse. He starts to wonder if she ever feels lonely or that if anyone cares.

Erica glances down at the foot of her bed.

“Who's that?”

Stiles follows her gaze and realizes that she is talking about Derek.

Now that he's on this topic, he realizes that Derek could be a bit depressed at times. Considering what had happened-his family dying, then his sister dying and being blamed for it, then being tortured, he has every right to be sad, or psychotic like his uncle. He already knows that Derek is sad, he just tends to not think about it, even though he's aware of it.

' _Derek knows that he's wanted, right?_ ' They don't often say it, but they show it. Not as often as he'd like though.

“Derek,” the man in question states, as he approaches the bed, moving to stand next to Stiles. Derek relaxes his face as he takes the chair next to Stiles and sits down.

' _I want to give him a reminder,_ ' Stiles thinks to himself. A physical object in place of Stiles, to remind Derek that he loves him. A bit weird or cheesy, he knows, but he wants Derek to have a constant reminder. ' _A necklace maybe?_ '

Just plain and simple, often used, but still kind of thoughtful.

“Stiles told me what happened,” Derek says in voice that he thinks is supposed to be comforting. “And we decided that we should help you.”

Erica furrowed her eyebrows. “Help me how?”

It would be a locket with a gold chain, silver pendant. ' _Yeah,_ ' Stiles agreed, liking the idea already, picturing it in his head. The front would have a triskelion and maybe at the back, Derek's name or initials. The locket would open up, a picture on the right and the engraving there, _**Remember that you are loved -SS.**_

“You're gonna think we're crazy at first,” Stiles cuts in. “But what would you say if we tell you that there is a way to cure you?”

“What is it?” She asks desperately. Hearing the fact that Erica just asked for the cure, instead of denying the possibility, must really describe how much she wanted it. All things considered, it was understandable. Wanting to cure something that made everyone look down on you, he kind of went through the same thing. But not as bad as Erica.

Stiles paused, looking over at Derek as he said, “Derek?”

And the picture would be of them, or maybe just himself. But both him and Derek would be better in his opinion. Maybe it would be the one that he took on Derek's phone-which he had then sent to himself right after- had make a smaller print of that.

Derek flashed his red eyes, causing a shocked reaction from Erica. “There are pros and cons you need to know before you decide to take the bite.”

“The bite?” She asks, still not understanding.

After she asked, Derek went on. He explained everything that he knew about being werewolf. From curing your illness to the hunters. Even said some things that he didn't even know about, like how the bite doesn't always take.

“Do you still accept?” Derek asks Erica.

At first, she says nothing. Erica is silent, a look that says she is thinking, on her face. “Yeah,” she nods at him. “I-I still do.”

Derek nods back at her, “Okay.” He reached out his hand. “Give me your wrist.”

Stiles looked over at Derek, raising his eyebrow. ' _Is he going to do it now?_ '

Erica gives her hand, Derek taking it gently. He's leaning closer, mouth opening to reveal his fangs as his eyes now glow red.

' _He is._ ' Stiles is silent.

When Derek bites down into her wrist, Erica brings her other hand to her mouth to cover her soft shout of pain.

Before they were forced out by nurse who claimed that visiting hours were over, Derek had left both his and Stiles' number with her. He also said that she needed to meet up with him and his other beta, Isaac, at his place. And that she should now stick around Isaac and Stiles from now on.

She agreed immediately and that was when the nurse had come in.

* * *

 

When Stiles returned home, it had almost been dinner time. His dad was still working but would return in an hour or so. He placed his bag in his room and started to prepare dinner. He decided on beef with salad on the side.

By the time he was done, an hour had passed. Stiles took two plates, one for him, and another for his dad when he came home. He gave his dad a generous proportion of a salad, along with not nearlt as much beef, before putting it into the fridge.

He started to eat.

Right in the middle of his dinner, his phone started to ring.

He picked it up as he is still chewing. He checks the name on the screen.

_**Scott Mccall** _

Stiles presses the green button. “Hello?” He mumbles.

“Stiles!” Scott exclaims in a panic.

Stiles frowns as he swallows his food. “Dude, what's wrong?”

“ _Allison's grandpa just threatened me!_ ” He said with no hesitance.

Stiles gaped his mouth as he dropped his fork onto his plate. “What? What happened?”

“Well,” Scott stuttered, trying to recollect is thoughts. “I was just going to visit my mom during her shift when he came up to me.” Scott paused and Stiles heard rustling sound followed by a groan. “He was talking to me about different things, but the gist of it was that he hated me, he wants me away from Allison, and that we should watch our back.”

“' _Our?'_ ” Stiles asks him. “He knows about us?”

“Yeah, and also,” Scott continues. “He _stabbed me_ in the side with a knife.”

“And no one thought to report it?” He asks, pushing his plate forward.

“He hugged me to make it look like, and I quote, 'a loving a hug from a friend's grandfather,'” Scott sighs. “I don't know what to do man? What can we do about him?”

“I don't know,” Stiles says as he hears a soft sound of keys jingling together. “But obviously we can't just burst in guns blazing.”

“But we don't have-”

“It's an expression,” Stiles cuts him off. “Even if it were the case, they are a group of extremely skilled hunters. What can we do-”

“Stiles?” His father shouts from the doorway.

“Scott, I gotta go, my dad's here.”

“Wai-” but Scott wasn't able to finish, Stiles had hung up the phone and quickly shoved it into his pocket. The reason he had hung up is because he didn't want his dad hearing his conversation about the supernatural. Even if his dad could only hear him, he could slip up.

As Stiles is pulling back his plate, his dad walks into the kitchen. He stops and smiles, “Hey son.”

“Hi dad,” he smiles back. He picks up his fork. “Your plate is in the fridge.”

“Thanks Stiles,” he sets whatever he was holding onto a table into the hallway and walks to the sink. He washes his hands and opens the fridge. He sighs as he pauses for a moment before taking the plate. He's still staring at the plate when he turns around after closing the fridge. “I see you didn't hold back on the salad.”

“Yup,” Stiles nods as he eats another bite.

His dad gets a fork before sitting down in front of him and starts to eat too.

“So,” he drew out the word. “How was work today?”

“Oh he usual,” his dad mumbles before continuing to eat.

Stiles nods at his answer, still staring at him. He waves his hand, the one that held the fork, as if he were waiting for him to continue. Stiles watches his father as he takes a few more bites before he puts down his fork and stops to stare at him. “Any reason you're still staring at me?”

“Did anything _new_ happen?”

“Stiles,” he says. “You know I cant'-”

“Oh come on,” Stiles begs. “You've done it before, why can't you now? And I mean anything, _anything._ ”

His dad sighs. “Well,” he starts, giving into his son's demands. “You'll be seeing this in the news in a few days but,” he stops to take a breath. “There were a bodies found around town.”

“Animals attacks?” Stiles asks, a bit confused. ' _There isn't another werewolf in town, is there?_ '

“No, not this time. A human did it this time,” he continues, a slightly horrified look on his face. “Similar to what happened to Laura Hale.”

' _Derek's sister? She was attacked by Peter then was cut in half,_ '

“But this time, it looked like they were killed by being cut in half.”

Stiles visibly winced.

“There's no way an animal can do a straight a cut as those that were found,” he took another bite of his food. “And the cut was in the same place as Laura Hale's. The other officer suspect the same person did it.”

“But,” Stiles hesitates. “Kate Argent's dead?”

“Missing,” he corrects him. “And how'd you know she did it? I never told you. It wasn't even in the news.”

“Uh,” ' _Crap._ ' “Just an assumption, y'know? It said she was behind the fire and the line of deaths in the beginning of the year, so I just thought,” Stiles cuts himself off. “So, any motive?”

“Not that we can see so far.”

* * *

 

Nothing really happened the day after that, just the usual. Except for Stiles and Scott continuing their conversation and Scott noticing Erica and Isaac were absent.

“I don't want to ask _Derek,_ ” Scott grumbled when Stiles had suggested after Scott had asked what they would do about the Argents.

Stiles had just sighed at him, tired of fighting him about Derek. “He's the only one who has previous experience, Scott.”

But the day after, it was a bit different. Derek had wanted Stiles to meet him at his “home” so he could drive himself and Isaac to school. Derek had mentioned that Erica would go to school herself and that her parents would drive her there. Apparently, Derek said that they were in control enough to be able to go to school. Not enough on a full moon or if angered a lot, but still, good enough.

When Stiles had arrived at Derek's, he noticed the immediate change in Isaac from when he had last seen him, which was two days ago.

“Wow,” Stiles says in a flat tone, a bit shocked. “What's with the-” Stiles motioned over to the matching outfit Isaac wore to Derek.

Now, Isaac looked much more arrogant than last time. He also was wearing a henley and matching leather jacket. “Please don't tell me Erica's wearing a leather jacket too,” he says in disbelief.

* * *

 

She is.

And she looks very different too. Along with her matching jackets to the Derek and Isaac, she had a white tank top, leather skirt, high heels, and make up.

Stiles sighed and looked at Derek. “Is having a leather jacket required to be a werewolf or something?”

Derek smirked. “Have fun at school,” he said playfully as he waved him off.

“Oh ha _ha,_ ” Isaac had already been exiting the camaro when Stiles followed. “See you after school, Der.”

“I'll pick you three up after school too,” Stiles hears Derek say before closing the door. Both Isaac and Stiles start walking toward Erica as they hear the car drive off.

When they're close to her, Stiles starts to feel self-conscious. He hears everyone else' voices talking about them, mostly about Isaac and Erica. They were all saying how attractive they were and how Stiles didn't really fit in with them.

 _“_ _Is that Erica Reyes? She got hot.”_

_“Isaac's attractive don't you think?”_

_“Those jackets make them even_ more _attractive.”_

 _“Stilinski_ _doesn’t_ _really fit in well with them. It's just two hot and not.”_

“Hey Erica,” Stiles greets weakly.

“Stiles,” she says, sounding friendly and _way_ too happy to be normal. “Isaac.”

“Hi Erica,” he replies.

“Let's go to class shall we?” She says, smiling widely with her red lips at Stiles.

Stiles nods and starts to walk, Isaac right next to him and Erica slightly behind him as she placed a hand on his arm. He glanced down at her hand and raised an eyebrow before looking straight ahead again.

“So, what do you guys have first?” Stiles asks in attempt to cover up the silence between them.

“Math,” Isaac replies.

“Music,” Erica says.

“Alright then,” Stiles says. Clearly, asking that question wasn't really going to fill the silence. “I have history, soooo, see you two at lunch?” He waves them goodbye and quickly walks off.

* * *

 

In history class, he had been partnered up with Danny to work on a class assignment. The whole class had been given a worksheet and they had been partnered up by the teacher to work on it.

“So,” Stiles starts, holding a pencil in his hand, the end of it partly in his mouth. He had stuck his worksheet so it would show the top half from underneath the textbook he had open. “You know what started world war 1? Because I have a feeling what it is but I'm not entirely sure(2).”

Stiles turned to the next page, keeping making sure to pay attention to Danny's answer.

A minute or two later, Stiles frowned and looked up at him.

Danny is not paying any attention at all. It seemed like he was looking over at somewhere else. Stiles followed his gaze. Or someone else.

The person Danny seemed to have his eyes on had light brown, curly hair, different from Isaac's. And his facial expression was hard, hardly any emotion other than what was on his face, was showing. The teen was not even talking to his partner. He had on a grey shirt underneath a beige over-shirt and dark blue jeans. Next to him sat what looked like a camera bag.

“Danny?” Stiles tries to get his attention as he looks back at him. “Yo, Danny.”

When he still didn't say anything, Stiles slapped him on the arm. “Danny!”

He jolted in his seat, immediately turning his attention to him. “Huh?”

“Dude,” Stiles says in a slightly disappointed tone. “We have a worksheet to do, what, I mean, _who,_ were you looking at anyway?”

Danny shifted his eyes, rubbing his arm in embarrassment. “It's uh,” he stuttered, looking down and scrambling to find his pencil. “Just, it's Matt okay?”

“Matt?” His eyes moved back to the teen Danny had been looking at. He stares for a moment before looking back at him.

“Look,” Danny says firmly, which, to him, isn't really harsh at all considering how much of a nice person he is. “Just drop it, okay? He won't even be interested, he likes someone else.”

Stiles winces. ' _Unrequited love is horrible, but I won't even know what that's like. Derek likes me back._ ' “Okay, if you insist.”

* * *

 

During break, Scott immediately went to find Stiles right outside of his classroom. Scott had made it to Stiles before Erica and Isaac had.

“Stiles!” Scott exclaims as he bolts down the hallway and toward Stiles. When he stopped, he did not seem tired at all, which amazed Stiles.

' _It's probably because he's a werewolf,_ ' Stiles thinks to himself.

And makes him slightly envious.

“Dude?” Stiles asks him, wondering why he was such in a rush to get to him. “What's wrong.”

“Isaac and Erica are back,” he states in a tone that basically screamed he was suspicious of him.

“Yeah-” Stiles draws it out as he nods, stepping to the side so he doesn't block the doorway.

“They're different,” he states. “ _Very_ different.” Scott crosses his arms. “And the leather jackets?”

“What are you implying?” Stiles asks, slightly nervous.

“What I'm saying,” Scott starts as he stares him down. “Is that I think Derek's biting people,” he say the latter part in a very low voice. “And that he's expanding his pack.”

Stiles stared at him with an incredulous look. “I know?” He says in an obvious tone. “He told me. And I kind of helped him.”

Scott gaped his mouth and he stared at him. Scott is giving Stiles an over exaggerated, betrayed look. “Dude!” His tone is the same as his expression. “Why didn't you tell me? We're supposed to be bros!”

“I know,” Stiles says in a defeated tone. “But it just happened recently okay? And besides, the wanted the bite. Derek told them everything that came with it and they still wanted it.”

“It's still not right,” Scott argues. “They won't truly know the danger until they actually live it.”

“That's why Derek's going to be training them,” Stiles defends him.

Scott's eyes bulged out. “ _Excuse_ me? And exactly _how_ is he going to do that?”

Stiles sighed. “Seriously Scott, I don't know why you're so against him. I may have been a bit wary of your and Allison's relationship,” Stiles starts to turn the conversation around. “But I still helped you out.”

Scott went silent, thinking about what Stiles is saying.

“Seriously dude, just give Derek a chance,” Stiles says it in a gentle tone. “I gave Allison a chance.”

At first, Scott seemed to have been convinced, until he said the last part. When he did, Scott just narrowed his eyes. “You hate Allison,” he says in an obvious tone.

“She _shot_ Derek, of course I don't like her much,” Stiles crossed his arms. “But that' beside the point. Before that, I still helped you out despite her coming from a family of hunters, emphasis on the “hunter.” While Derek on the other hand, didn't do anything wrong to you.”

Before Scott could say anything else, two hands pulled Stiles away from him which was soon followed by another body standing in-between them.

Currently, Stiles is staring at the back of a brown, wavy-haired teen, while the hands that were on his shoulders were painted red.

“Hey there,” Isaac drew out in a false calm tone. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he stared down Scott. “Couldn't help but overhear your conversation and notice how you're making him, _extremely,_ uncomfortable.”

Scott sighs in frustration at them, “I don't see how this is any of your business.”

“We have to look out for our pack, right?” Isaac states.

Erica nods in reply.

“Stiles is _my_ best friend,” Scott notes aloud.

But instead of listening, Stiles was dragged away by two super-powered teens and away from his friend.

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

On occasions, Derek had checked his phone for the time. He wanted to get there early so they wouldn't have to wait very long. And since the court date, he didn't have to worry about getting arrested.

While he waited for the school bell to ring, Derek sat in his car, the driver's seat closest to the building doors. He tapped on the wheel in a rhythm in attempt to pass time. He picks up his phone and stares at the home screen photo.

Derek left it unchanged from the photo Stiles took a long time ago. It was the same picture, their faces smooshed together with smile on Stiles face and a confused expression on his own.

He opens up his messages and skims through his conversation with Stiles. He's smiling a little to himself as he looks back on his past messages. When the school bell chimes, he immediately looks up from his phone.

Derek locks his phone and gazes at the doors, waiting for his betas and Stiles to arrive.

As they start to file out of the building, Derek looks at each of their faces, looking out for Stiles, Isaac, and Erica.

First, Isaac and Erica get out of the school and they immediately see his camaro. They pause when they see it and smirk before making their way over.

When they near, he sees Scott and Stiles exit the school. Scott is gaping after Stiles when he sees him also make his way to the car. Derek smirks at Scott's shocked expression before falling after he looks back at his betas.

Isaac opens the door directly behind him and steps inside. Erica walks around to get inside. When he hears the door open, he looks in the direction of the sound and sees the passenger door open.

As Erica's getting inside, he places a hand on the seat, stopping her from continuing. She leans down, raising her eyebrows up at him in confusion.

“Stiles sits here,” Derek says firmly causing her to sigh.

She gets out and moves to the back.

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

While they discussed things with Boyd, Derek had them do their homework to wait. During lunch time that day, Scott mentioned to Stiles that Boyd was gone from his usual spot and he immediately suspected that Derek was going to go after him as his next beta.

Which is true but couldn't Boyd just be sick?

“He should be working at the ice rink after hours,” Stiles informs Derek.

“Then we'll be there too,” Derek announces.

That had been back when they were in Derek's subway. They were now at the ice rink, waiting at the back while Derek is unlocking the door. Once open, they all walk in, Derek being last to lock it again.

Stiles hears the soft rumbling sound of a Zamboni smoothening out the surface of the rink. They stop to allow Derek in front.

Derek stops at the edge of the rink, just before the ice starts.

Boyd looks over at them, raising an eyebrow. “How did you get in here?”

As Derek explains why they were here and the whole werewolf catch, Boyd seems to relax more and more. Just like for Erica, Derek tells him the positives and negatives of being a werewolf.

“What happens after I get the bite?” Boyd asks as if he's interested in getting the bite.

“You join our pack,” Derek states. “I train you to control your powers.”

Boyd is silent for a moment. “Is Stilinski a wolf?”

“No, I'm not,” Stiles says. “I'm one-hundred percent human.”

“Humans can be part of a werewolf pack?” Boyd asks.

“Yes,” Derek confirms.

Stiles winces. He still remembers Derek telling him and Scott about how there was humans in his family too. Stiles often wonders how much Derek thinks about his family, and what things or words triggers his memories of them. He'd have to be careful of those things if that were the case.

“Though, a pack has mostly werewolves.”

He turns off the Zamboni. “I want it.”

* * *

 

_ **Scott** _

He knew something weird was going on ever since monday. Seriously, hanging out with Isaac out of the blue? They haven't even looked at each other, let alone talked to each other. Plus, they both did not know of Isaac's situation and there was no way of knowing since Isaac didn't talk to anyone.

Erica's situation was normal, being nice and helping out someone was basic courtesy.

But people in general tend be rude, so there's that.

But anyways, when he saw Isaac and Erica with Stiles today, looking extremely different, he knew Derek had something to do with it. They both suddenly had gained a bunch of confidence they did not have before, plus, Erica didn't seem to have a problem about what she did, unlike before.

So when he saw that Boyd was gone from his usual place at lunch, Scott knew that he would be next. And he knew that he wasn't just absent because Boyd is never absent. Plus, him being absent so close to Isaac and Erica's? Too big of a coincidence.

So there he was, at the Ice Rink after hours. Scott knew he worked the z-something, whatever the machine to smoothen the ice, is called. He needed to tell Boyd to deny Derek.

Scott runs up to the front door, checking if it's unlocked.

Luckily, it is.

He bolts inside, heading to where he remembers the rink is.

“Boyd,” Scott shouts in a panic when he sees him sitting on the sleeping machine.

The teen looks over at him as his hand hovers over what he assumes is the switch that turns on the machine. Boyd slowly lowers his hand until it rests on the switch, as he keeps his eyes on Scott the whole time.

“Scott,” he said, in his usual stoic attitude.

“I _need_ to talk to you, it's important.”

Boyd doesn't say anything.

“Did Derek tell you everything?” Scott starts when he realizes that he do anything. “And I don't just mean the full moon, I _mean_ everything.”

Boyd sighs. “He told me about the hunters if that's what you mean,” he pauses. “About his uncle, what Kate did, the Argents, and how you wouldn't listen.”

Scott winced.

“So _yes_ , he told me everything.”

“And that enough doesn't make you want to say no?”

“I just want a _friend_ Scott,” he said, pain enlacing his words. “You don't know what it's like having to be alone every time.”

“If it's a friend you want, Derek isn't the best choice.”

“ _Seriously_ Scott,” Scott snaps his head toward his voice when he heard Stiles.

' _Stiles?_ ' He thinks to himself in shock. He remembers Stiles telling him that he helped Derek choose Erica and Isaac as his first two betas but he never said anything about Boyd, even when he brought it up earlier.

“Derek isn't _nearly_ as bad as you make him out to be,” Stiles, along with said man-despite only being 19-and his beta were sitting off to the side in the bleachers.

“And I would disagree,” Isaac tells Scott. “My life,” he pauses to give emphasis. “Has been a _whole_ lot better since I met Derek.”

“And I have the confidence I never knew I had,” Erica brought up.

Boyd raises his eyebrows with a small smile as he waves over to them. “They seem to like him.”

“Still,” Scott says, still attempting to persuade him. “Becoming a werewolf is _not_ the way to go.”

“Scott,” Boyd says as he hops off the Zamboni. “Just because you didn't want to be a werewolf,” he says as he grips the collar of his shirt. “Doesn't mean everyone else doesn't want to be one either.” It was at that moment when Boyd pulled down the collar of his shirt. He revealed the bite on his shoulder.

Scott gaped in shock.

 

“Even if you were to convince me, it'd be too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at updating...  
> Comment any pairings you want to see, I'm having trouble pairing them up. I know not all of them have to be paired up but I only have 4 -and Sterek is one of them- out of a lot of characters. I won't guarantee you'll see it but it would help me out.  
> (1)-I don't know how to handle epilepsy or how it works, so I'm sorry if I got something wrong.  
> (2)-I'm basing their work off of my freshman year(9th grade in the US) in history class, which is world history.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after the alpha is dead, not everything is peaceful in Beacon Hills. A family member of Allison comes to town for a visit during Kate's funeral. And when that's happening, Derek now has to start worrying about other things. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.  
> Ships-  
> -Sterek(main)  
> -scallison(background)  
> -stiles and lydia(friendship)'  
> -derek and isaac(friendship/paternal-like)  
> -sheriff/Stiles(paternal)  
> -stiles/erica(hinted/one-sided)  
> -danny/matt(hinted/?????)  
> -derek/erica(one-time thing/one-sided/unwanted)  
> Warnings:

_ **Stiles** _

It was the weekend, and Derek had told him to meet him at his subway so he could watch as they trained. Stiles had no idea why he had to be there, he was just going to watch but it didn't really matter, he had to tell Derek something anyway. And also give him something.

So before he went over to Derek's, he needed to go back to the store and pick up the necklace. The day before, he had went over to tell the worker to make an inscription on it.

But before he left, he printed out a small version of the image of him and Derek and brought scissors along with him to cut make it fit.

* * *

 

_It had taken Stiles awhile to find a jewelry store. Due to Beacon Hills being so small, there were no jewelry stores close by so he had to go to one of the bigger towns to get it. It shouldn't take him long to get there tomorrow, about one hour or so._

_But when he got there, they didn't really have what he had in mind. It was either all gold or all silver. Stiles couldn't imagine Derek wearing a gold locket so we went over to look at a silver locket. All the silver lockets weren't as expensive as he thought. He imagined they would be almost a thousand but they turned out to be from around fifty to two hundred._

_And the locket he had chosen was one that was in the glass case. The worker had told him it was customizable and that it would take a day to do. Since it was a jewelry store that was a bit on the smaller side, not many people went there, so they said that they would be able to do it quickly._

_It was a silver chain with a silver pendant. On the front was smooth, where three initials would be engraved. The back was flat and at the top is where a slit and a hook -where it attaches to the chain- is placed. The slit is so you could put a picture inside._

_When he pointed it out to the worker, he took it out to show him the inside of the locket. The right side is where the picture could be shown and the left is empty, and Stiles assumed you could have something engraved there._

_It was nice and simple, not too fancy but yet, not too plain if you have it engraved of course._

_“How much is it?” Stiles asks him._

_“This alone is eighty dollars,” Stiles rose his eyebrows high in shock._

_“Really?_ Only? _” Stiles asks, looking at the worker before glancing down at the locket again._

_“But that's without anything engraved.”_

_“Oh,” Stiles said, now realizing how expensive it could be.“How much is the engraving?”_

_“The three initials on the front is thirty, and an engraving on the inside is five dollars each.”_

_“Wow,” Stiles mumbled, mentally doing the math._

_With the original inscription, it would be, what, one-hundred and thirty dollars, and that's without the locket itself. If he removed 'that,' it would be on hundred and ten dollars, with everything else too, it would be 220 and with tax, it's about 237._

_“Are you still interested?”_

_“Yeah,” Stiles nods. “Yeah I am.”_

_“Would you like it engraved?” Stiles nods. “Okay, just write down the initials you would like on the front and the engraving in the inside.”_

_Stiles took the pencil and the slip of paper from him. He wrote DSH at the top before starting to write what he wanted engraved. 'Remember you are loved -SS.' When he was done, he hands the paper back to him._

_He waits as the employee counts each letter. “Okay, follow me and I'll have this transacted.”_

* * *

 

Stiles pulls into the parking lot of the jewelry store and shuts off his engine.

He locks the door then walks into the store. He looks around the store. There still isn't much people here. Stiles walks up to the counter. “Hi, I'm here to pick my order from yesterday?”

“Name please?” The worker asks him.

“Stiles,” he states. “Stiles Stilinski.”

“Identification please.”

Stiles mentally sighs and grabs his wallet out of his pocket. As he opens his wallet, the worker is opening up a drawer behind the counter. Stiles takes out his driver's license and shows it to the worker.

The worker frowns before looking down at the drawer as he mumbles incoherently. He glances back up before looking back down as he takes a box. The worker takes the license from him and sets the box on the table, comparing the names on both things. “Okay, S-styl-stal-Stani-”

“Just Stiles,” the teen replies, a bit embarrassed because of his name.

“Okay, mister Stilinski, is this to your liking?” The worker opens up the box, revealing exactly what he wanted.

He smiles widely, nodding furiously.

“Just sign here-” the worker takes out a sheet and a pen and places it on the table. “To show that you have picked up your order.”

Stiles takes the pen and signs it.

“Would you like me to insert a picture for you?” He asks as he takes the paper and pen from him.

“No thanks, I got it,” he nods before grabbing the box from them.

Stiles returns to his jeep, clutching the box to his chest very tightly. He gets into his jeep and locks it. He opens the box again and takes the locket. He smiles as he brushes his thumb over the initials “DSH.” He unlocks it and he sees the engraving on the right, “Remember you are loved -SS.” He carefully sets the locket on his lap before taking the picture and scissors. He starts to cut it into the shape around their faces. Once the shape is right, he picks up the locket and slips the picture into the right side.

Stiles beams when he sees it complete.

He puts the locket back in the box and fixes it before putting the box and scissors away in his glove apartment.

* * *

 

Stiles stops his jeep in front of the subway, right next to Derek's camaro. He sends a text to Derek and hops out with the box in hand before locking the door behind him.

**SS > DH: I'm outside.**

Stiles stuffs the box into his jacket pocket as he walks over to the door. He checks the knob, it's open. He walks inside and locks the door behind him.

The three betas and Derek seemed to already be training.

Stiles glances to the side, seeing some chairs set up with a makeshift side-table. He sits down and just watches.

“Good job on Boyd for hearing Stiles' jeep first,” Derek compliments aloud. “Before we move on, you need to keep something in mind.”

Stiles looks Derek and immediately gulps, getting a bit hazy eyed. He was wearing a grey wife-beater and black jeans. Which really isn't that appropriate for training. The pants, not the shirt. Stiles is _extremely_ thankful that the betas still didn't have _that_ good of a smell yet. But Derek was most likely able to smell him, even from there.

His thought was confirmed when he sees Derek glance over at him for a moment, nostrils flared.

“You need to keep in mind an anchor,” Derek tells them. “Something that keeps you tied to your human self. I don't expect you to have one right now but you need to know by the full moon. Which is very soon.”

“Now,” Derek says firmly. “I'll be teaching you how to defend yourself. Attack any threats.”

“Boyd,” he says, addressing him while he looks him in his eyes. “Sit this one out for now since you didn't have previous practice unlike Erica and Isaac. Observe what they do so you can learn.”

Derek looks back at Erica and Isaac. “Start over there and head towards me,” he waves over to the other side. “We'll work on offense first.”

* * *

 

For Stiles, time seemed to slow down. His palms were sweaty and he felt as if his heart had skipped one too many beats. His lips parted in shock as a small look of betrayal showed on his face.

Erica lunged toward Derek, a hand grabbing his cheek as she pressed her body up against his. Her other hand rests against his pectoral muscles as she places her red lips on his -which Stiles knows from experience- soft lips.

Stiles clenches his hand on his thigh tightly. He knows it's stupid to be, but he couldn't help it. Stiles bites his lip, trying to contain all emotions.

There's some hesitance from Derek before he pushes her off from him, taking a few steps away from her. His eyes turn red. “ _Don't_ _ **do**_ _that,_ ” Derek says, malice lacing his voice, before he furiously rubs his lips with the back of his hand.

Erica was still on the ground. It seemed as if Derek shoved her so hard that she hurt her arm, which she used to stop herself from moving anymore. She still seemed to be in a lot of pain.

' _Good,_ ' Stiles unwillingly thinks.

Derek's eyes were still red and Boyd and Isaac, the only ones who were able to freely move without pain, backed away a couple of feet at their alpha's rage.

“Isaac,” Derek barks out. “You're next.”

Isaac shrunk with fear. He was visibly shaking.

“ _ISAAC!_ ” Derek shouts at him, not allowing him sufficient time for him to react. “Come _on._ ”

Moment by moment, Derek seemed to get angrier. Stiles sees his claws come out.

When Isaac didn't move, Derek lunged toward him. Derek tackled him, tearing into his flesh as he let out a growl. Isaac winced as he moved a hand to grab onto his wounds once Derek stood up. The man towered over him, eyes gleaming red. “Anyone else wants to defy me?” His eyes settled on Erica, another growl ripping out from his throat.

She lowered her head to avoid his gaze.

Derek looks back down at Isaac. “Now,” Derek starts. “Are you going to _try_ or not?”

Isaac hesitates, body shaking out of fear, before he nods.

“Good. Now, get. Up,” he pauses between the last words to give more emphasis.

Stiles glances at Derek's expressions.

His eyes were still a bright red; expression hard and firm. His muscles still tense as ever. Now that he looked, Stiles notices that Derek is now bleeding at his hands and he doesn't even seem slightly bothered by it.

Stiles thought Derek was going a bit overboard, but he does have every right to be upset. Even if no one else knows he's taken. Stiles would be upset too, _heck,_ he _is_ upset right now.

And jealous but he's not going to talk about that.

Stiles may be upset at Erica, but he still knows that Isaac doesn't deserve this. _He_ isn't the one that did this, Erica was.

Stiles stands up, gaining a glance from Boyd for a second. “Derek,” Stiles speaks up with a gentle tone as he places a hand on his forearm.

Derek goes silent, turning to Stiles as his eyes fade back into his regular hazel eyes(1). His lips part slightly out of shock, as his face softens.

“You're being too hard on Isaac,” he may not have liked what happened, but he still had morals. “You're supposed to be _training_ them, it's more of a punishment really.”

“I'm only trying to get them ready Stiles,” Derek replies to him with no where _near_ as much anger as before. “They won't be able to do anything if a threat comes. _Especially_ if they don't bother to do what I say.”

“They're still new at this Derek, be a bit soft on them,” Stiles paused for a second. “At least for now.”

Derek stared at him for a few seconds. “Fine.”

When Stiles had spoken to him, Derek seemed to have calmed down a bit. He is still angry, just not as much as before he set his eyes on Stiles. Stiles remembers his face visibly softening, eyes filled with a bit more tenderness. But Stiles could still see some anger and annoyance left.

Derek looks from Stiles to his betas. “We'll spar for now. Isaac, you're with Erica. Boyd, you're with me.”

As the betas are getting into position, Derek turns his head so that's able to see Stiles in his peripheral vision. With the others distracted, Stiles is able to give Derek a private, proud smile.

Derek needs to be in control of himself now that he's the alpha. Stiles had no doubt that Derek can control himself but there should be times where gets out of control. Like what just happened with Erica earlier.

And no, he was _certainly_ still not upset. Nope, no siree.

And he wasn't jealous either.

* * *

 

_ **Subway** _

Time had passed, and during that time, they were all able to switch off, allowing each of them a chance to spar with Derek. For the most part, Derek seemed pretty fair in training them. He was correcting them in their own techniques, giving them some pointers to improve without changing it drastically.

But he was a lot harsher to Erica than he was to the other two.

“We're over for today,” Derek states, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Derek?” Stiles says loudly, gaining all their attention. “I need to talk to you.” He glances at the others for a moment before looking back at Derek. “Privately.”

He nods. “Go home,” Derek tells Erica and Boyd. “Isaac, can you step outside for a bit?”

“Okay,” Isaac agrees, following the other two out.

Derek doesn't move the entire time the betas were walking out. He waited before he was completely sure that they wouldn't be able to hear anything. And when he's sure, Derek looks from the door and at Stiles, who is still sitting down. He starts to walk toward him. “What is it?”

Before speaking, Stiles waited until Derek sat down next to him, all the while he thumbed the box in his pocket nervously. “Well, I uh-” Stiles stopped. Derek rose his eyebrow at Stiles' extremely fast beating heart. Stiles slipped his hand into his pocket, holding the edge of the box with his hand.

“Stiles?” Derek says in a way to comfort him. “Calm your heart down, it's beating too fast.”

Stiles gave an apologetic smile before taking in a deep breath through his mouth.

“I also need to talk to you about something. Want me to go first?”

“No!” Stiles shouts, his answer too fast for a normal reaction time. Derek rose his eyebrow again. “I mean uh-I mean no need. I'll just go first.” Stiles sighs, but it's more to himself than Derek. He takes the dark velvet box out of his pocket and sets it in his lap, his hands still holding it. “I uh, I got you something.”

“What is it?”

Stiles unlocks it and flips it open. He takes the locket out of the box, slowly raising it in front of Derek's face. He still refuses to look at Derek, afraid of his expression. He was afraid of his reaction, afraid that Derek would refuse.

“It's for you,” Stiles feels the locket be taken from his hand. Stiles waits for a reply, but when he hears none, he continues. He hears a soft click and he knows Derek is opening up the locket. “I know it's a bit silly but I just wanted to get you something. Something to uh, it's a reminder of me for you. You know, like the wolf you gave me.”

Stiles didn't say any more, waiting for Derek to reply. For every moment that passed, it was every moment that Derek was silent. And for every moment that Derek was silent, the more Stiles grew worried.

“Thank you,” Stiles looked up when he heard Derek spoke, his eyes widened slightly in shock.

“Y-you do?” Stiles asks, internally screaming out of joy on the inside. “You actually like it?”

“Yes,” Derek nods and stiles could tell that he truly meant it. “Now will you put it on for me?”

Stiles nods eagerly. He leans closer to him and grabs the locket from him. He unhooks it and brings his arms around Derek's neck to grab the chain with his other hand. The chain, now surrounding his neck, is hooked again by Stiles, and the pendant is aligned so it's on the center of his chest.

“There,” Stiles whispers.

He stays silent as he watches Derek look down at the open pendant, smiling at it.

A moment or two later, Derek closes the pendant and looks up at Stiles before frowning slightly. “There's something else on your mind.”

Stiles' heart skips a beat before he shakes his head. “No, nothing to worry about.”

Derek's expression didn't change. “Stiles, you already know I can tell when you're lying.”

Stiles sighed and nodded. “It's stupid,” he mutters. He wished that he was able to take his mind off of it. Especially since Derek showed that he was happy when Stiles gave him the locket.

“Just tell me,” Derek insisted.

“I don't like that Erica kissed you,” Stiles confessed softly.

“Stiles,” Derek said in a slightly disappointed tone.

“I told you,” Stiles replies as he looked down, feeling ashamed. “It was stupid.”

“Stiles,” Derek repeats. “You know that I love you and I don't even like Erica in _any_ way,” Derek pauses, waiting for a reaction, but when it doesn't happen he continues. “If I had to choose between reaching every base a thousand times with someone else and just one kiss from you, I'd choose you.”

Stiles looks up at Derek, tinging red. “Really? You'd do that?”

“Of course, do you want me to remind you?”

“What?”

Derek leaned close to Stiles. “Do you,” he whispered in a husky voice. “Want _me,_ to give you a reminder?”

Stiles is red at the closeness between them. He gives the most subtle of nods.

Derek raises his hand and set it on Stiles' cheek. He leaned in so close but not yet touching.

Stiles could feel Derek's warm breath puffing against his lips. He darts his eyes to look into Derek's hazel eyes. They stay like that for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes. Slowly, Derek closes his eyes as he leans in, pressing his lips against Stiles'. Stiles closes his own, responding back. It's slow and gentle at first.

Derek places his other hand on Stiles hips and slid the hand on his cheek to the back of his head. Stiles clutched onto the back of Derek's shirt, leaning into him further.

Soon, the kiss is more passionate than it was gentle. It gets more heated and Stiles lets out a moan. “Der-”

Stiles wraps his other arm around Derek. They're chest against chest and Stiles attempts to deepen the kiss.

“Hey Derek I-”

They let go and push away from each other, 'clearing their throats' as they wipe their mouths with the back of their hand, clearly embarrassed. They turn to see Isaac standing at the entrance, eyes wide and mouth agape in shock.

“I-I'm sorry, I'll uh I'll just go pick up dinner,” Isaac turns around, fumbling with the doorknob, not able to see or think clearly. Before he could leave, Derek throws him the keys. Isaac nods him a thanks and rushes out the door.

Stiles chews on his finger nail as they wait for Isaac to leave. He's sitting nervously before he turns to Derek who had been staring down at the ground. “I can't believe that just-” Stiles cuts himself off, still not shaking from their heated kiss and the embarrassment of being caught. “How did you not hear him?”

Derek looks up at Stiles, an incredulous look on his face. “I don't know if you haven't noticed, but I was a bit distracted.”

Stiles forced a fake laugh. “Very funny,” he says sarcastically. “Anyways, aren't you a bit worried that Isaac found out?”

Derek shook his head. “He was going to find out eventually, better sooner than later,” Derek hesitated, a look of hurt showing. “Do you not want anyone else to find out?”

A look of panic showed on his face. “No! That's not it Derek, I'm not ashamed of you,” the look on Derek's face disappeared. “It just would've been better if he had found out differently instead of walking in on us.”

“While it would have been better, it's too late for that now,” Derek replies to him.

“Didn't you say that you had something to talk about too?”

“Yeah, I did,” Derek stood up. “I need my laptop for it.”

“You have a laptop?” Stiles asks in an over exaggerated tone.

Derek stops and looks at Stiles, and just sighs.

Stiles chuckles, the topic that they talked about before their kiss, completely gone from his mind. “You know I'm kidding Der.”

* * *

 

Stiles is sitting next Derek, who has his laptop in his lap. He had already booted up his laptop and opened up the internet. How he can access it? He had no idea how.

“I wanted a second opinion,” Derek tells him.

Stiles raises an eyebrow when he pulls up a site about houses and buildings on sale around the Beacon Hills area. “You're looking at houses?” Stiles furrows his eyebrows. Is Derek finally looking to move out of this place?

He nods. “Before I looked at some places, I wanted your help and opinion.”

“You _do_ realize that I know nothing about this kind of stuff, right(2)?”

“I know,” Derek confirms his statement. “I just want your opinion on whether or not the house is good.”

Stiles smiles a little. “Why Derek,” he says in a joking tone. “Don't you think buying a house together _now_ is a bit too early?”

Derek sighs, a hint of a smile showing. “Not like _that_ Stiles.”

“But we still _are_ looking at houses together,” he says with a smirk. “Besides, I can see you smiling.”

Derek turns his head to look at Stiles in his eyes, the corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

“So,” Stiles says, deciding to turn the conversation back to the houses. “Any that you've had your eye on?”

Derek made an unsure expression before he shook his head. “I didn't start yet, but there's a tab to show nearby places that are for sale.”

“Okay then, click it!”

Derek says nothing, moving the mouse to open up the “For-Sale Houses” section. They both wait, Derek patiently, but Stiles was practically jumping in his seat.

“Here,” Stiles says, reaching out with his hands, expecting Derek to hand him his laptop. But either way, Derek willingly hands it to him with no questions or arguments. “There's filters here to narrow down the results.” Stiles types in the Beacon Hills' zip code. “So, what are you looking for in a place to live?”

“I don't know,” Derek confesses. “That's why you're here. All I know is that I want it to be in a bit of a secluded place and have enough space for me and Isaac. With maybe an extra room or so.”

“Well,” Stiles pauses, looking over each of the filters. He scans each option before moving onto the text filter to get a good idea of what they should talk about. “Are you looking to just rent or are you buying.”

“Buying.”

“Okay,” he drew out the word as he selected that option. “Amount of bedrooms? Bathrooms? Kitchens? Type of neighborhood?”

“At least three, two, then one, and whatever's more secluded.”

There was soft clicking sounds as Stiles chooses the options. “Search by relevance or from low to high?”

“Relevance.”

When Stiles clicked on the “search by” option and then “go,” he winced when he saw the price. “Oh my-” he cut himself off, shocked at the price of the first option.

“What?” Derek asks, sounding both confused and curious.

Stiles tilts the laptop in his direction, allowing Derek to see the screen.

Stiles is still wearing a shocked expression, Derek however, his expression doesn't seem to change. “That seems good.”

Stiles gaped his mouth. “Goo-” he closed his mouth, looking at Derek with a wide-eyed and flabbergasted expression. “Derek,” he says firmly. “ _That_ is _not_ good, that's way too expensive!”

“I can pay for it,” Derek says, grabbing the laptop back from him. “It has two floors worth of rooms, several bathrooms and kitchens, a lot of room, and is away from most people.”

“Derek, it's the size of a big _motel,_ ” Stiles put emphasis on the lasr word. “I _highly_ doubt that you'll need _that_ much space. It'll be just you and Isaac. Sure I guess two more if all your betas decide to join you, but there will still be five rooms left.”

“Eventually,” Derek says. “Our pack will expand. And if they have no where to stay, they could stay there.” Derek pauses. “There's also something else.”  
Derek set the laptop down in the spot right behind him. He looks extremely nervous. “I, well when I had to be a witness-”

“I thought you're not allowed to talk about it.”

“We're not,” Derek says. “But this is important, I'll have to make an exception.”

Stiles waits for him to continue. It takes a few seconds before Stiles speaks. “What is it?”

“The uh, the defendant, he was talking about the fire and he brought up my family's death,” Derek stops to take a breath. “I've always thought that my entire family was caught in the fire, with only Peter being able to get out, which makes it a total of ten deaths, not including his and Laura's. But what the defendant said, he-” Derek stopped, a hint of a hopeful look on his face.

“What'd he say?”

“He said there was eight bodies found, not ten,” his eyes are shining even if his face doesn't show it save for a small smile. “Stiles, I could still have family out there. I _have_ to find them. I could have my family back. I know it won't be the same, but it'll still be something.”

“Derek,” he says with a smile, sounding breathless. “You thi-ther-you still have family out there?”

The young man nods. “I want, _need,_ to find them. Help me, please.”

“Of course,” Stiles says kindly. “Getting the chance to see your family will be _huge_ for you, I don't want to stop you. But I don't know how to do that.”

Derek's face fell slightly.

“B- _but,_ ” Stiles said immediately after seeing his expression change. “I can get someone who does?”  
He visibly looked more hopeful.

“Remember Danny? The guy who was able to track the text?”

Derek nods.

 

“Well, I think he'll be able to find whoever is left alive. And I could always look into my dad's files to see the names of who wasn't found.” Stiles loved the smile that showed up on Derek's face. He was attractive all day, every day, no matter what, but Stiles felt that him smiling is the point where he's most beautiful.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any pairings you want to see, I'm having trouble pairing them up. I know not all of them have to be paired up but I only have 4 -and Sterek is one of them- out of a lot of characters. I won't guarantee you'll see it but it would help me out.   
> (1)-I know it used to be pistachio but I'm saying his eyes are hazel from now on. I used to think hazel was a shade of brown, so I always got confused whenever described his eyes like that.  
> (2)-I don't know anything about buying houses either so it's most likely wrong.  
> Again, comment any pairings you want to see. It would help me a lot. Please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after the alpha is dead, not everything is peaceful in Beacon Hills. A family member of Allison comes to town for a visit during Kate's funeral. And when that's happening, Derek now has to start worrying about other things. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.  
> Ships-  
> -Sterek(main)  
> -scallison(background)  
> -stiles and lydia(friendship)  
> -derek and isaac(friendship/paternal-like)  
> -sheriff/Stiles(paternal)

_ **Derek** _

Some time after he and Stiles discussed finding himself a home and his family, Isaac came back with the food. Although, Derek could tell from Isaac's movements that he was still uncomfortable from walking in on them earlier. His gaze was focused on the ground as he fidgeted at the door of the subway.

“I uh, I have the food,” he rose the packages in one hand, the three drinks in his other, without looking up. Derek could tell that Isaac rose the package to a position so that he could block him and Stiles from his vision.

“Isaac,” Derek says. “You can look, it's fine.”

Hesitantly, Isaac looks up. He first lowered the package before peaking up at them. He finally moved his head. He glances between the two, an unsure look on his face. “O-okay,” Isaac started to move toward them. He stood before them, handing them two packages along with their drinks. He moved to sit opposite of them.

He began to silently eat, eyes still avoiding them.

Derek sighed. ' _Isaac's reacting as if we're just going to start doing it in front of him,_ ' Derek winces at that thought. “Isaac, about earlier-”

“I'm sorry for walking in on you two,” Isaac blurts out, interrupting him. “If I interrupted something-”

Stiles flushed a bright red. “No!” Stiles shouts, sounding completely embarrassed. “No, we wouldn't do-err, not here, just, no.”

Derek nodded in agreement. “You were going to find out eventually, but it should've been a different way.”

“So,” Isaac says hesitantly. “You're not going to-” he trails off, waiting for Derek to say anything.

“No.”

“Does anyone else know?”

“Scott does,” Stiles speaks up.

“And Boyd and Erica?”

“No,” Derek replies. “At least not yet. We'll tell them at a later time.”

“What about,” Isaac pauses. “What about the sheriff?”

Derek winces as Stiles bites his bottom lip. The teen shakes his head before he looks up at Derek. “No, no he doesn't.” Stiles had this look in his eyes that screamed “but he needs to.”

* * *

 

Monday during school, Lydia surprisingly walks up to Stiles after ignoring him for awhile.

“Stiles?” She says aloud, to gain his attention.

“Lydia?” He closes his locker when he sees her approaching.

As she walks toward him, Stiles notices that she looks nervous. “Look,” she says firmly with a touch of an apologetic tone. “Ignoring you was wrong of me, you were only trying to help. Will you forgive me?”

Stiles raises his eyebrows in shock. He had not known Lydia was bothered by it _that_ much. And she wasn't _ignoring_ him per say, more like being a bit evasive about the subject. “It's uh, it's alright.”

She lets out a smile. “Good, are you still going to my birthday party on Saturday?”

“Yeah, both me and Scott.”

“Great,” she says. “See you during lunch?”

Stiles nods, “Yeah.”

Lydia greets him “good bye” before walking off.

He stands there, waving at her as she walks away. Before he can start walking to class, he's interrupted by some jerk.

“Stilinski!”

He sighs and stops in his tracks. He narrows his eyes and turns around. “ _What_ douchemore?”

Said jock gave a fake laugh as he sneered. “Very funny,” he says in a monotone voice. “I don't know what you're doing,” he says in a firm and hard tone. “Suddenly hanging around Lydia after we broke up, acting all friendly with her,” he says it as if it physically hurts him. “But I've got my eye on you.” Jackson is staring him down for a moment before he turns, “And tell your dealer to back off.”

“Or what, Jackson?” Stiles spits back. He smirks when the jock stops and turns around, glaring daggers at him. “That dealer of mine?” He says with false innocence. “I'm not sure if you don't know, but he can take you down _any_ day. _Co_ -captain or not.”

“Why?” He asks. His annoying as ever, smug attitude still there. “Just because he's a,” he pauses, glancing around before he stares back at him, leaning closer. “Werewolf?” He says in a soft voice. He takes a step back, smirking.

“I know you're scared shitless of him, you don't have to hide it.”

That seemed to have wiped that smirk off his face.

“I suggest _you_ back off and _stop_ bringing it up if you know what's best for you,” Stiles turns to start walking to class. “And I don't see how Lydia is any of your business now, I'm just trying to be a good friend.”

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

After picking up his three beta wolves after school had finished, he decided that he would finally show them something.

 _“How bad_ are _hunters?”_ Isaac had asked him one time.

 _“It's better if I show you.”_ Derek had said back in reply.

And that's exactly what he was going to do.

Derek came to a slow stop in front of his old home, feeling the variety of emotions from them. He shuts off his car and starts to get out. “Careful, there could still be people around,” he stands at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for them to get out.

“What is this place?” Isaac asks softly.

“It used to be my home,” Derek paused, watching a look of horror creep onto their faces. “Up until an Argent came and burned it down. Along with my family,” he spoke softly toward the end, hurt lacing his voice. “Like I said before, hunters have a code but most of them don't follow it.”

Erica bit her lip, scrunching her face up in fear. It was clear that she was thinking about the possibility of it happening to them.

“There were _humans_ as well as werewolves,” Derek said, bitterness now replacing the hurt. “ _Children._ But they claim that they only go after adult werewolves, ones who hurt people. My family did _nothing._ ” Derek stops and takes a breath. He looks down as he moves a hand toward his chest, where the locket laid under his shirt.

“What's the symbol on the door?” Erica asks him.

Derek drops his hand, glancing back. “It's another pack's symbol, a more powerful one,” Derek pauses and stares right back at them. “You think I'm being harsh on you?” He says with a questioning tone, one that slowly grows harsher. “That doesn't even _compare_ to what they'll do. I'm only trying to get you ready for this,” he waved to the house and symbol. “And I know you're aware of what could happen, I've told you the dangers of becoming a wolf. I just hope you didn't underestimate it all, because it's too late to turn back now.”

The three betas looked at each other, a look of both fear and determination on their faces.

“We're in this together,” Boyd mumbles, knowing that they all could hear him.

“For better, for worse,” Isaac finishes.

Erica nods in reply.

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

Few days had passed since Lydia came up to him, apologizing about brushing off the subject whenever he brought it up. And for the past few days, she had been binging it up little by little. And that day, she said that she would be explain everything at the library, during lunch.

Both of them had taken a table which was most secluded. Lydia had said she didn't want anyone else overhearing.

“Like I said before,” Lydia says quietly. “I have dreams of this teen I've never met before, he doesn't _seem_ to have any malicious intent but he has this _look_ , that I-” she cuts herself off, thinking of how to describe it. “That kind of spells trouble, but I get this feeling that he won't do me any harm. That he was troubled and needs some help.”

“Do you know what kind of help? And what _exactly_ happens?”

“Basically, we just hang out and talk, that's pretty much it,” Stiles raises an eyebrow, wanting her to continue. She sighs. “We talk about anything, but mostly, me. Kind of makes me feel calm. And as for what _kind_ of help, I'm not sure exactly. At times, he looked lost if that helps.”

“Do you know his name?”

She shakes her head.

As far as Stiles knew, that didn't seem like an ordinary situation. From the first time she told him, he had looked up a few of them and neither of them matched what she had said. ' _Maybe it's something supernatural?_ ' He bit his lip, frowning a little. 'Is _she a supernatural creature?_ '

“Stiles?” She says, snapping him out of his thoughts.

“I could ask someone else who could know,” he offered. He was unsure whether or not Lydia wanted anyone know.

“Yeah,” she said hesitantly. It was clear that despite wanting answers, she still didn't want people to know, confirming his thought. “ _Just_ that person, no one else, alright?”

Stiles nods.

* * *

 

After lacrosse practice, Stiles had offered to take Scott home since he had not wanted his friend to have to bike his way back after a tiring practice. Of course Scott had accepted, so he was on his way to his house.

“Stiles, stop!” Scott exclaims, slapping his hand onto his shoulder.

He jumps from the out of the blue comment. He pulls over to the side of the road and parks. “Dude!” He retaliates. “Don't just do that, I was driving. I could've killed us!”

“Stiles,” he says in a tone that screamed “are you serious?” “Huge exaggeration, but more importantly, Allison just texted me!”

Stiles sighs at her name. “And?”

“I know you don't like her but at least _pretend_ to share my excitement-”

“Like how you shared my excitement for Derek,” Stiles mutters sarcastically.

“-but she said she wanted to meet me somewhere, _away_ from her parents,” Scott finishes, completely ignoring what Stiles said.

“And exactly where does she want to meet you?” Stiles asks as he starts up the jeep again. Scott repeats the address and Stiles raises an eyebrow. “Where _is_ that?”

“Somewhere downtown, warehouses.”

Stiles frowns. ' _Warehouses? Out of all the places, why there?_ ' “Don't you think that sounds a bit odd?”

Scott frowns. “What do you mean?”

As Stiles is driving toward the address, he continues. “Out of _all_ the places, why a warehouse? I doubt her parents have eyes all over the town. You've snuck around behind her parents' backs before and you've never _once_ told me that you went to a warehouse,” Stiles shakes his head and sighs. “I dunno man, just sounds a bit weird to me.”

“She probably just wants to be more careful,” Scott says, shrugging off any common-sense in favor for Allison...

Once again, of course.

“Okay,” Stiles says unsurely. “If you insist.”

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

That day, Boyd and Erica had wanted to stay home instead of hang around the subway. It was alright, he didn't have anything planned anyway, so it was just him and Isaac. Most of the time, they didn't talk, just sat there in silence going about their own things.

Usually, Isaac started off with his homework then read or played on his console that Derek had given him. Derek usually worked out, read, or went over werewolf stuff. And as in werewolf stuff, strategies, werewolf politics -though he didn't know much about it, and trying to remember what he learned from when he was a teenager.

But when Derek had heard a wolf's howl call out, he dropped his book, immediately knowing that it's Scott. He stands up as he glances at Isaac. “I'll be back,” he tells him before rushing out the door. “Tell Stiles!”

Derek skips over his keys, preferring to just run all the way to where Scott is. He felt that if he had used his car, he would get there a lot slower and that the sounds would just get in the way of finding where Scott is.

He sprints as fast as he can. Scott may not like him but he couldn't just ignore him, Scott's important to Stiles. And it should be very important if he's calling out to him when he refuses to acknowledge him.

When he nears the source of the sound, he realizes that he is at a warehouse.

Derek hears two heartbeats inside the building. One is faint and beating in a single place, the other is strong and constantly moving to different places, and is also far from the weak heart. He could faintly scent the smell of wolfsbane, realizing that someone, most likely a hunter, trapped him inside. He rushes to the front door, taking a deep breath and holding it before rushing inside. From the first step he took, Derek could already feel the wolfsbane weakening him.

He follows the weak heartbeat, though the sound is slowly fading, not because he's dying but because he's becoming weaker and weaker. When he spots Scott tied up to a chair, head nodding to sleep. He doesn't call his name, he just runs faster to him.

He stands behind him, shifting his hand before slicing the ropes. Scott's arms flop down, now free from the ropes, but the rope burns are still there.

“Scott,” he says through his hand, unwillingly breathing in wolfsbane. He shakes him awake.

“Wha-” he shakes his head side to side, blinking awake. He brings his head up, squinting up at Derek. “Derek?” He mumbles.

“Come on,” Derek mutters as he's helping Scott stand up. But before he was able to even do anything, he feels something sharp and hard tear through his chest. Derek looks down, seeing the tip of a silver blade piercing his chest. He coughs into his hand when the blade his pulled back. He looks down into his hand, seeing his own blood. Derek wipes the side of his mouth as he turns around, narrowing his eyes.

“ _Argent,_ ” a growl tears through his throat when he sees Victoria Argent standing in front of him.

“Time to get rid of some _pests,_ ” she says in a way as if it physically hurts her to say it. She steps forward, thrusting the blade at Derek again. Derek side steps, grabbing her arm to stop her, but because of the wolfsbane enlacing the air, he could see his hand visibly shaking. He sees her smirk. She uses her free hand to grab his shoulder and Derek attempts to remove her hand but is too weak from the wolfsbane.

Victoria turns him around to hold him in a head lock, the knife at his neck.

He tries to claw at her arm but she's wearing a thick coat so he's unable to hurt her, only able to weaken the material a lot. Unable to get out of her hold, he turns his head toward the weakened material and opens his mouth, fangs shifting out. His eyes flashes as he bites down, tearing through the weakened material.

She screams, letting go of her hold on Derek. She drops the knife to hold onto the bite.

Derek drops onto the ground, rushing to Scott again to help him up. As he's doing this, Victoria rushes to get out, not wanting to linger around anymore. She has the perfect opportunity to finish them off but because of her beliefs, she no longer wants to stay.

He helps Scott up again, getting an arm under his shoulders. He rushes, while be cautious of Scott's stance, outside, coughing from too much inhalation of the wolfsbane. When walking out of the building, Derek notices that Scott still isn't moving.

“What happened?”

Derek looks up to see Stiles and Isaac running over to them. For a moment, he's confused as to how they got here but remembers that he had told Isaac to call Stiles.

“Victoria Argent had Scott tied up in there with a vapor form of wolfsbane, he called out to me by howling and I found him like this. She had me in a lock since I too was weakened, so I had to bite her and she ran out.”

“Why isn't he waking up?” Isaac asks, his eyes darting to Scott from Derek.

“He inhaled too much wolfsbane.”

“What about you?” Stiles asks in a worried tone, for both him and Scott.

“I'm fine, I inhaled enough to weaken me a lot but not to a point where it stays,” Derek explains why he is fine now when he was coughing just moments ago. “I'm the alpha, I heal faster and heal from more things than a beta and especially an omega.”

“Scott's still an omega?” Isaac asks, face scrunching in confusion.

Derek nods at him. “He refuses to see me as his alpha,” he pauses for a second. “Now, how are we going to help him?”

They stand in silence for a few moments.

“Well we can't just keep standing here,” Stiles comments. “Bring him to the jeep and we'll figure it out from there.”

* * *

 

Once they were all in, Stiles started to wander around, not having any destination, just _away_ from there. When they were bringing Scott inside, Derek was going to sit at the back with Scott slumped against the door, but Isaac had insisted on sitting there instead.

Derek had a feeling it was because of the kiss that he had seen from a few days ago. He had thought that Isaac would have gotten over it but clearly, he had not.

“Can't we go to your house?” Derek suggested.

“No,” Stiles says, shaking his head. “My dad's home.”

Derek furrowed his eyes a bit. ' _If he's home, then how'd he get out without looking suspicious?_ '

“What about his.”

“His mom's home.”

Derek sighed out of frustration as he hears Scott groan out of pain again.

“Isn't there anywhere else we can go?” Isaac asks. “What about the subway?”

Stiles forced a laugh. “With what supplies? Even if we _do_ go, there's nothing to help Scott.”

A thick silence draws upon them. None of them knew what to do or where to go, nor did they have time to think. And without help, Scott would die.

A look of realization came upon Stiles' face. “What about his work place?”

“What?” Derek asks, a look of confusion on his face.

“Remember when I brought you there when you were hit by that bullet?”

“Yeah,” Derek replies unsurely, still not knowing where this was going.

“Well, I brought you there that day about an hour ago, so Deaton shouldn't be there,” Stiles explains. “Plus he has supplies to help Scott.”

Derek sighs. “We're not _dogs_ Stiles.”

“It's better than nothing!”

Derek shakes his head and sighs again. “Fine, we'll go to his work place.”

“Knew you'd come around eventually.”

* * *

_ **Stiles** _

When they reached the vet's building, Isaac and Derek carried Scott over to the back entrance. While they are doing this, Stiles is getting the key from behind the dumpster. He unlocks it and steps to the side, allowing them to enter first. As they're walking in, Stiles is opening the doors for them.

“Up here,” Stiles pats the same table from where Derek leaned against during the night he got shot by Kate. He stands there and watches as they lay Scott onto the table, legs hanging off the side.

“Now what?” Isaac asks.

“Now,” Stiles starts. “We look for something that'll help.”

“Or how about you start with telling me how you got in here and why(1)?”

The three of them turn to see a man in a collared shirt and dress pants.

“You're not supposed to be here,” Stiles stutters awkwardly.

He raises an eyebrow. “I beg to differ, I run this place. Now you on the other hand...” His eyes glance to Scott who is still having trouble breathing. “But I have a feeling it's for Scott,” he takes a few steps closer and rests his hand on his forehead. '

They say nothing, not sure what they could say without revealing the supernatural to him.

“I can't help him if you don't say anything,” he moves his hand to check the pulse on his neck.

“He uh, he inhaled too much of something,” Stiles decides to say. It was the truth, just not everything.

Deaton removes his hand and says nothing, taking a few steps back and toward a locked door. He unlocks it and walks inside.

Stiles could hear some clinking sounds before he walks back out.

“Was it wolfsbane?”

Stiles gapes his mouth, eyes wide. “What?”

“Was it,” he says slowly. “Wolfsbane?”

“H-how did you know?”

“You think I wouldn't figure it out myself?” Deaton starts to move around the room, collecting different materials before going back to Scott. Stiles sees that he starts to do something which he could only assume is helping him get rid of the wolfsbane in his system. “After not needing his inhaler, the animals being far more obedient to him, and tying me up?” He stops for a moment to stare down Derek as he says the last part.

Stiles follows his gaze and sees Derek looking down with shame.

Deaton looks back to Scott and continues helping him.

“But you're a vet? How do you know this type of stuff?”  
“While I am a vet,” he steps back when Scott starts to violently cough, finally waking up from his slumber.

“Scott!” Stiles says with relief.

“I only help out animals most of the time.”

“Where am I?” He mumbles as he rubs his head, sitting up.

“Doctor Deaton's office.”

“What happened?”

Stiles explained what had happened to him.

Scott shook his head in disbelief. “No, that-that didn't really happen, did it?” He asks looking up at them.

“Sorry Scott.”

“This is why I've told you before,” Derek says firmly. “To _not_ interact with the Argents, they just spell trouble.”

Stiles and Isaac nod in agreement.

“I know I don't have much personal experience with them,” Isaac says aloud. “But from what I've heard, they aren't good people.”

“Allison is _different,_ ” Scott argues, completely ignoring their logic.

“How,” Stiles says firmly, still holding a grudge against her. “By not attacking the innocent? By not attacking _Derek?_ ”

“She didn't kn-”

“She saw me _chained up_ in the basement of my home,” Derek throws back, interrupting him. “ _Kate_ told her everything. So yeah, she knew,” Derek says the last part in a bitter tone.

“She never said-” Scott was in disbelief. It seemed as if the image he had thought of her was just broken.

“Look,” Stiles says firmly. “Let's just drop it, okay? We have to focus on more important things like the Argents trying to _kill us._ ”

Derek nods in agreement.

“Obviously you can't just kill them yourselves,” Deaton reasons.

“Why not?” Derek asks.

Stiles sighs and shakes his head in disappointment. “People _will_ notice,” he pauses. “Actually, no,” Stiles says in a sarcastic tone. “People will _totally_ not notice their principal and teacher and classmate missing out of the blue and _not_ return.”

“We could always fake it and make it seem as if they left the country,” Isaac suggests, pitch not changing as he stares blankly into space before looking between them all.

Stiles purses his lips, swinging his head to look at him with an “are you serious” look on his face.

Isaac had been looking between all of them, his stare lingering on his alpha for a moment. He turned his head to look at Stiles, finally seeing his expression. “What, not good?”

“No!” Stiles exclaims as he shakes his head.

Isaac just shrugged at him.

“It's getting late,” Derek notes aloud. “I need to rest up, I still feel a bit weak from the wolfsbane.”

“I agree,” Deaton says calmly. “Scott should get some rest too.”

“I'll take Scott home,” Stiles tells Derek as the three are walking.

Derek nods and walks out, Isaac following behind.

“Meet you at my jeep?” Stiles tells Scott.

Scott raises an eyebrow.

“I just need to do something first, alright?” Stiles watches as Scott just stands there, crossing his arms. “Privately?” He insists, waving his hand toward the door.

He sighs and goes outside toward the jeep.

Stiles turns back around to see Deaton with a curious look on his face. “Something you needed to say, Mr Stilinski?”

“Just Stiles, Mr Stilinski is my dad,” Stiles replies. “And yes, I do have something to ask you.”

“Then what's on your mind?” He looks to the side and grabs chairs for them to sit down on.

Stiles takes it. “Well, a friend of mine,” Stiles explains, trying not to give too much information. “She said she's been having these dreams-”

“Well, dreams are normal, aren't they?”

“Yeah but the thing is,” Stiles says with an odd look on his face. “There's this guy in her dreams that she's _never_ seen before, and she's sure of it. But they're acting as if they know each other very well. And it happened on-uh, you know what happened to Peter Hale, right? And what he is?”

“If you're asking if I know he's a werewolf, then yes. But no, I do not know what happened to him.”

“Well, my friend started getting these dreams the same night he died.”

“And you think there's a correlation between the two?”

“There's a possibility, right?”

“Well, I've heard of such things happening. Do you know if she comes from a family of supernatural creatures?”

“No, no I don't know if she is,” Stiles shifts his weight to his other leg, leaning over to rest his head on his upright arms. “Could she be one?”

“If she is, are you going to tell her?”

“Well she deserves to know doesn't she?” Stiles makes a face, one that shows his confusion. “If she's supernatural, she should know she's one, which one exactly.”

“Yes she does,” he takes in a deep breath to pause. “And from what I hear, at the top of my head, it sounds like she's a banshee.”

“A-a banshee?” Stiles asks, sounding a bit nervous. “Like the one that screams before you die?”

“Yes, that's the one.”

“What else can she-” Stiles is cut off when he hears the door open behind him and looks.

“Dude,” Scott says in a frustrated tone. “Are you done yet?”

Stiles sighs and looks back at Deaton.

“You should go,” Deaton insists. “Look,” he says as he stands up to grab a paper and pen. “Just call me if you need any help, alright?”

Stiles nods and grabs the paper from him and starts to leave.

“What was that about?” Scott asks him once they're out of the building.

“Don't worry about it, it's nothing.”

“I may have been weakened but I still could tell you're lying.”

“It's nothing that makes us risk our lives, so don't worry about it, alright?”

Scott narrows his eyes in suspicion but nods anyway.

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

That night was the full moon, and Derek had told the three betas to spend the night at his subway so he could watch over them. While they mostly had control over themselves, they still didn't during the full moon. So Derek had told them that he had a way to ensure that they couldn't get out.

Erica and Boyd had gotten there in the middle of the afternoon, and Isaac was already there since he lived there.

“How are you going to make sure we don't wolf out?” Boyd asks Derek calmly.

Derek waved them over to the subway. “Come,” he says as he walks over the sub cars. The trail after him and Derek motions them to stop when they're in the main area. Derek walks to the back and grabs some chains and locks then goes back to them.

The three give him wary looks.

“What's that for?” Erica asks him in an unsure voice.

“This,” he pauses to raise up the hand that held it. “Is to tied you three down so you won't escape.”

“You're _tying_ us down?”

“Yes,” he says firmly as he nods. Derek crossed his arms to glare at stare them down. Instead of wearing his usual Henley and jacket, Derek had decided to wear a Grey, ribbed tank-top. “That's how it was for me and my siblings. Now sit.”

They followed his command without an argument. They took their seats in a place with a pipe nearby.

“Have you found an anchor?” Derek asks Isaac as approaches him.

He nods, “My dad.”

Derek raises an eyebrow as he stops directly to the side of him. “Your dad?” He asks with a confused expression.

“He wasn't always like that,” Isaac comments. “Before all that, he was,” Isaac pauses and smiles slightly. “Amazing. The best ever.”

Derek stood there for a few seconds as if to think. By the expression on Isaac's face, he could tell that his anchor would keep him human. ' _He won't need as much chains as the Boyd and Erica,_ ' Derek decides before chaining just his torso to the chair.

He moves on to Boyd who is silent as he stares just below his eyes. At first, Derek doesn't notice. “Do you have an anchor?”

“No,” Boyd says, still not raising his eyes. “What's your anchor?”

“My pack was my anchor when I was a teenager,” Derek answers before deciding that he would need a lot of chains. As he's chaining up his arms, torso, and legs, Derek notices that Boyd's eyes do move but do not look at his eyes.

He moves on to Erica, although standing further than he was the other two. “Do you have an anchor?”

She shakes her head, eyes staring straight into his eyes. He chains her up the same way he did Boyd.

Derek steps back to take a seat himself, right in front of them. He needed to keep on eye on them in case they do manage to do some harm. “I hope you three ate dinner,” Derek comments.

He knows Isaac did but he wasn't sure about Boyd and Erica.

For a few minutes they sat in silence.

“Derek?” Boyd speaks up.

He looks up from the book that he was just reading, his other hand fiddling with the pendant of his locket through his shirt. He'd been unknowingly playing with it, even now Derek didn't notice.

“Yeah?”

“What is that?”

Derek frowns and looks down at his book. He moves just his eyes to look at Boyd as he raises the book. “A written story printed on a collection of pages.”

“Not that, the other thing, the one around your neck.”

Derek sets the book down and looks down at his chest, finally realizing that he was holding the locket. He takes it out from under his shirt and holds the pendant between his thumb and side of his pointer.

“A locket,” he says, seeing Boyd and Erica's expression change to confusion. “Stiles gave it to me.”

“ _Stiles?_ ” Erica asks, tone showing the same as her expression.

“Is he your anchor?” Boyd asks.

Derek is silent for a few moments. “Yes, he is.”

“Any reason why?”

“We're dating,” Derek sees their eyes grow wide. “He reminds me that I'm not as much as a horrible person that I think I am. That after everything, I still have something to live for. He's special to me,” he pauses. “And I love him.”

They wince, including Isaac. They had not known how dear to him Stiles is. While Isaac knew that they were dating, he had not known the latter.

A look of realization showed on Erica's face. It seems like she now realized why Derek had reacted the way he did.

* * *

_ **Stiles** _

Stiles still did not tell Lydia what he had found out. He wanted to find out more about banshees first and ask Derek about what they should do, before telling her what he knows. But despite that, Lydia was understanding about him “not being able to find anything.” He had to lie to her about it but she seemed like she believed it.

Some time had passed since both he and Scott arrived at her birthday party. He wanted Scott to still be resting up from the night before but he had insisted that he was fine. He seemed hell bent on getting to that party, which was odd considering he didn't really talk to Lydia all that much.

When he walked in, the house was _extremely_ crowded. He gazed around the room seeing people dancing to music and hold red plastic cups. He hugged the small gift box to his chest, not wanting it to be dropped and get crushed.

He didn't know what to get Lydia, so he just decided on some perfume. Stiles didn't know what perfume she usually wore so he just went by smell. He had bought the one that smelled the most like the one she wore, it sounds a bit weird but just trust him, it wasn't as weird as it sounds.

“Sure is _roomy_ in here, right Scott?” He said sarcastically as he nudged to his left. When he realized that he was nudging air he looks to where Scott is standing, or at least where he _was_ standing. “Where'd he-” he stopped to look for where he was.

Stiles sighed when he spotted him with Allison. “Of _course,_ ” he now realized why he wanted to go to her party. It's a place where he could talk and be with Allison without having to hide.

Stiles went off to find Lydia and give her the present he got her. It had taken him awhile find her but he found her near a big bowl of punch. When he walks closer, it seemed like that she was adding something to it but he wasn't sure what. Most likely more of the drink or alcohol.

“Lydia!” He calls out.

She jumps and drops everything that was in her hands then turns around. “Stiles,” she says out of surprise. “You're here.” She rushes to him so he wasn't able to get near the bowl.

“Yup,” he says as he nods. He raises the box. “I got you a present.”

She smiles. “Oh Stiles, thank you,” she takes it from him. “Stay here, I'll go put it on my room alright?”

“Okay, I'll just be here,” he replies as she starts to walk off. “Alone, by myself,” he starts to talk softer and softer as he looks around. “In a high school party.” Stiles eventually stops and just stands there awkwardly. He rubs the back of his head, as he looks around the pool area.

He spots Allison handing Scott a drink.

“I should ah, get a drink myself,” he says to no one. He stands there for a few more seconds before walking over to the drinks. Not really paying attention, he gets himself a cup and pours the drink into it. He turns around to look around again, not drinking it yet.

He sees Allison excuse herself from before he takes another gulp of the drink. Stiles looks around for Lydia but she isn't around still. He starts to bring the cup to his lips when he finally notices how off everyone seemed. They were all stumbling around and making a fool of themselves. Some seemed to be very off, as if they had a headache or were just shaking their head violently.

As his lips almost touch the cup, he looks down into his drink and sees a purple petal. He stops and analyzes it as he frowns. He looks up to see Scott on the ground. Stiles panics on drops the cup onto the table to the side and runs to him. He doesn't see Allison or Lydia or around but he doesn't care, he runs to him.

“Scott? Scott!” He shouts, kneeling right next to him. “You alright buddy?”

Scott groaned and shook his head. “No I-” he gets cut off by a yelp of pain.

“Scott?” He calls him again. As he keeps calling him and trying to get him up to his feet, Stiles doesn't notice that Lydia slips out of her own party.

* * *

 

_ **Subway** _

Derek sits there, eyes on his betas. Isaac is completely fine while Erica and Boyd were wolfed out in their beta forms. The chains that kept them from getting out seemed to be tied very well. They were both thrashing in their seats, trying to get out as they clawed at the air. They were growling, eyes flashing beta yellow.

As Derek sat there, he hear faintly hears a car arriving but he didn't pay much attention to it, he's too distracted by his betas.

Isaac, who is still very new, still isn't that in tuned with his powers yet.

Derek stands up in a rush when he sees Boyd pulling at the chains instead of blindly clawing at the air. He takes some extra rope and rushes over to him. He seemed to be loosening the chains at his arms. So just in case, he grabs his hands, earning a scratch or two that immediately heals right after, and ties down his wrists. He does the same with Erica, but as he is, he faintly hears footsteps walking up right behind him.

“Lydia?” Derek hears Isaac says in shock.

When Derek's done tying down her wrists, he turns around. But immediately after, he blacks out.

Isaac gapes in shock.

Lydia had a blank look on her face and didn't seem to be fazed by the three werewolves. It was as if she was hypnotized. She was holding some purple flower in her hand, and even from the distance they had between each other, Isaac was already feeling weak in it's presence. He immediately recognizes it as wolfsbane, a werewolf's weakness.

' _That's why he fell unconscious immediately,_ ' Isaac thinks to himself as he panics, attempting to get out. But despite not having as tough as a binding as Erica and Boyd, he still wasn't able to get out. HE keeps trying to get out as he sees Lydia struggling to drag Derek out of the subway.

“Lydia! Derek!” He shouts, attempting to snap them out of it.

It doesn't work. They are now out of the building.

He's breathing heavily, not sure what to do. He's panicking for a few minutes before he realizes that his arms are still free. He digs into his pocket for his phone and opens up his contacts. He looks for Stiles' name and presses “call.” As it rings four times, he presses speaker phone before Stiles picks up.

“Now's not a-”

“Lydia took Derek!” Isaac shouts, cutting him off.

“What?” He sounds shocked.

“She uh, she came in and knocked him out with wolfsbane,” Isaac explains, trying to be more calm. “I don't know where they're going and I can't get out, Derek had us tied up in case we went out of control. You have to go find him.”

There's a pause. “Yeah, okay, I-I will, do you want me to come get you?”

“No, no just,” Isaac pauses to rethink his decision. “Just go find Derek.”

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

Derek wakes up just before the moment the girl does _something_ to him, he isn't exactly sure what. All he knew was that it felt as if something was being taken from him. He still felt weak from the wolfsbane, therefore he still wasn't able to fight back.

A moment after the girl did whatever she did, he heard a roar. A roar that he's heard before,

And it wasn't a good one.

He slowly blinked his eyes open. He's panting heavily from the poison and sees his uncle Peter standing inside the pit, the moonlight shining down upon him. A growl rips out his throat.

“Don't worry Derek,” Peter says with not nearly as much malice as before. “You need not to worry about me.”

From what Derek was able to sense, the red-headed girl had left the same moment Peter had stood up from the pit.

“I'm supposed to trust _you?_ ” Derek spits out.

“I don't expect you to,” he grunts as he pulls himself out of the hole. He pats himself down before offering a hand out to Derek. “After all, I did some pretty horrible things before I died.”

Derek narrows his eyes at him. He swats Peter's hand away and pushes off the ground himself.

“Why did you this,” Derek asks him, caution in his voice.

Peter sighs and shakes his head at him. “Like I said before, I admit what I did is wrong but-”

“You _killed_ Laura and a bunch of others and _bit_ an innocent,” Derek notes aloud.

“ _But_ I was feral, you _really_ can't hold that hold over me,” Peter takes a few steps toward Derek who takes a step back. He sighs out of annoyance. “Anyways, I have something to do so I won't be around for awhile.”

“What will do?”

“I'm not going to hurt or kill someone if _that's_ what you're worried about.”

“Uh huh, likely story,” Derek said sarcastically.

“I'm going to find someone.”

“So you can take their alpha spark again?”

“ _No_ ,” Peter says firmly. “ _God,_ you have no faith in me at all, do you?”

“After what you did? No, not all.”

“Understandable,” Peter starts to walk out.

“Who are you going to find?”

Peter stops and just turns his head slightly. “People who you will _love_ to see.” And with that, he left.

Derek breathed heavily as he slowly heard his uncle's heartbeat fade out while two others grew louder and louder. With the tone of voice that he had, he could tell he was being genuine and not sarcastic.

Derek frowned before starting to walk. He needed to go back to his betas.

“Derek! Derek,” Derek hears his boyfriend shout. Derek walks to meet him at the entrance and sees him dragging in Scott, the latter's arm around Stiles' shoulders. “Isaac called me-” Derek rose an eyebrow. ' _How did he do that?_ \- “And told me what happened, are you alright?”

Derek nodded. “It's still in my system, but there wasn't too much to do too much harm,” he nodded his head to Scott. “What happened to him?”

“He was drinking the punch at Lydia's party and I found the petals of the wolfsbane flower in it,” Stiles paused and groaned. He gently put Scott, sighing out of relief.

“Speaking of her,” Derek says, annoyance in his voice. “Do you know _why_ she did that? She _attacked me_ with _wolfsbane._ So that she can drag me here and now _Peter's_ back.”

Stiles gaped, shock showing on his face. “ _Peter,_ as in the uncle Peter, as in the psycho alpha Peter?”

“Yes Stiles.”

Stiles is silent for a moment, as if to think. He shifts nervously as he just stands there.

“Stiles?” Derek asks to gain his attention.

“I uh, I may know, well, I _think_ I know why she did that?” He says nervously with a shy smile.

“What did you do?” Derek said in a frustrated tone after he sighs.

“Not me!” Stiles argues. “I just, well, Lydia came to me, telling me that she was having dreams?”

Derek rose an eyebrow before crossing his arms. “What _kind_ of dreams?”

“I don't want to give away too much since I promised I wouldn't tell anyone but she said she started having it that same night Peter died. And it's about a guy she never met. I asked Deaton about it and he said that she may be a banshee.”

“A banshee?” Derek furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“Yeah but he's not entirely sure.”

Derek says nothing, just thinking about what he was told. “We'll talk about this later, okay? My betas are still at back at the subway, alone.”

As Derek's walking out the door, he feels his wrist being tugged back and he stops to look at Stiles. Derek watches as he takes a few steps closer to him. He leans up a presses a kiss against his cheek. “See you later?”

“Yeah,” Derek says as he nods.

Stiles lets go of his wrist as Derek leans closer. Before leaving, Derek presses his lips against his temple.

“Feel better,” Derek hears Stiles tell him as he's walking out the door.

* * *

 

_ **Argent House** _

“Allison?”

Said teen looks up from where she had buried her tear stroked face into a very damp pillow. “Yeah?” She called out, shaky from crying too much.

Which was completely understandable, considering she had just found out her mom had died. Apparently, it had happened when she was out at Lydia's party and was just told about it this afternoon. She went straight to bed the previous night and had slept in that day because of her late night, so she missed breakfast. When she came down for lunch, she asked where her mother was and her dad had told her that she couldn't make it. After they were done eating and everything was put away, her dad told her to sit down because they needed to talk. And that was when it happened.

“Are you feeling better?” Her grandfather asked gently as he walked in, carrying something in his hand.

She shook her head. “I just don't understand _why_ she did that,” she said, voice still shivering as she sniffed back tears. “I love her and now she's _gone._ ”

“I wish I could do something to help,” he replies. He takes a step closer to stand in front of her bed. He looks down while revealing an envelope. He stares at it for a few moments before extending his hand, “Here. Before your mother died, she told me to give this to you. I never opened it, I just felt it wasn't right.”

Allison looked at the envelop and grabbed it. Unbeknownst to her, she was opening up a letter that had been messed with.

She looked up at her grandfather who was now walking out the door and closing it behind him.

She looked back down at the envelope and opened it up.

* * *

 

_ **Scott** _

**AA > SM: We need to talk**

Ever since Allison had texted him that this morning, he had been very anxious. Scott had woken up to her text which had been sent in the early morning. He had to get there early in the morning, well earlier than usual anyway, because Allison that they had a very, _very_ important conversation.

“Allison,” he said as he stood up, smiling very wildly.

They had agreed to meet up at the Lacrosse field. This early in the morning, not many people came to school, let alone the Lacrosse field.

When Scott greeted her, she didn't smile. She did not look happy at all.

“Allison?” He says again but with less enthusiasm.

“Sit down,” she says, her tone hard.

“Okay?” He says slowly as he sits down.

She sits a foot or so away from him. She sits there and takes a deep breath, sounding very frustrated. “Scott, I'm breaking up with you.”

He froze. He had to think back on what she had just said, he thought he misheard her. “I-I'm sorry, what?”

“I'm breaking up with you,” she repeated slowly. “I just can't believe-” she shook her head, tears starting to form in her eyes. She took a shaky breath.

Scott furrowed his eyes in worry and inched closer to her. He rose a hand to reach for her but was slapped away.

“ _No,_ Scott,” she shook her head, eyes narrowing. “Just no. I can't be with you when you're, when you're interacting with _him._ ”

“Him?” Scott asked, completely confused. His feelings were conflicted, he felt both confused and dejected. He didn't want Allison to break up with him, but he didn't know _who_ this “him” is that is making them break up.”

“Like _you_ don't know,” she cried out. “The guy who _murdered_ my mom, _Derek Hale._ ”

Scott gaped, furrowing his eyebrows as he stared into her eyes and listened to her heartbreak. She seemed to actually believe that what she said was the truth.

“He didn't kill your mom,” Scott tried to explain. “He _saved_ me _from_ her.”

She nodded with an expression of disbelief on her face. “Right, because of _course_ you'd defend him.” She stood up immediately. “I can't _believe_ you'd lie like that.” She stormed off, rubbing her eyes furiously.

 

“But I'm not lying!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see Stiles and Derek doing something, except for the lemons and stuff, because I won't be doing that. Sorry. But if you want them doing something else, I'll see if I can include it.  
> Feel free to correct any mistakes.  
> Comment any pairings you want to see, I'm having trouble pairing them up. I know not all of them have to be paired up but I only have 4 -and Sterek is one of them- out of a lot of characters. I won't guarantee you'll see it but it would help me out.   
> 8k words!!!! I can't believe it's this long!  
> (1)-I originally wasn't going to put this part but I realized that I completely forgot about them interacting with Deaton.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after the alpha is dead, not everything is peaceful in Beacon Hills. A family member of Allison comes to town for a visit during Kate's funeral. And when that's happening, Derek now has to start worrying about other things. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.  
> Ships-  
> -Sterek(main)  
> -stiles and lydia(friendship, brief mention of past crush)  
> -derek and isaac(friendship/paternal-like)  
> -sheriff/Stiles(paternal)
> 
> Warnings:   
> Swear words

_ **Stiles** _

Earlier that day, Scott seemed to be a bit distant, he never said anything just “Can I meet you after school? We need to talk.” Although, now he looks back on it, he seemed a bit said.

When Stiles was pondering his thoughts, he had not been paying attention to his surroundings. He ends up bumping into some person. “Sorry!” He calls out, turning around to see Allison storming off.

“ _Don't_ talk to me,” she says with as much venom as possible.

“I _just_ said “sorry,” _rude_ ,” Stiles frowned.

Allison stopped. She turned around, an irritated look on her face. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight on one foot. “You think _that's_ rude? _Really?_ ” She put emphasis on her words. “Of course _you_ would know.”

Stiles gaped and rose his eyebrows up high. He gave a dry laugh. “What's that supposed to mean?”

Allison scoffed and rolled her eyes. She sighed heavily as she uncrossed her arms, marching up to him. “That _monster_ you call a boyfriend, _Derek_ of course.”

Stiles tightening his lips, narrowing his eyes as he clenched his fists tightly. “He's _not_ a monster,” he says firmly, refraining from calling her bitch. “He's as human as we are.”

Some people seemed to stop and stare at them with curiosity.

“You count murdering my mom, “Human?”” She hissed very softly, making sure no one else could hear.

Stiles frowned in confusion. “What?”

“I had to find out yesterday morning,” she started to explain after she sighed. “That when I was out at Lydia's party, that she was killed by _your_ boyfriend!”

“Wait, hold on,” he says, thinking back on what she just said. “Is that what this is all about? Derek _didn't_ kill your mom Allison. He _bit_ her because he was _defending_ Scott! He wouldn't kill anyone in cold blood. He told me himself what had happened, he was just _protecting_ Scott after _she tried to kill them both._ ”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Of _course_ you'd believe him Stiles,” she said in disbelief. “He's _lying_ Stiles, and he just has both you _and_ Scott believing him. I _know_ what happened Stiles, my family told me.”

Stiles gave another dry laugh. “Your fam-” he barked out a laugh. “Oh really, your family? The same people who _ruins_ people's lives? The same people who took away _everything_ from someone simply because of existing? You'd believe _them_ over someone who witnessed death at a young age, which, I shall remind you, is the death of _everything_ they loved? You're _really_ blaming the victim here? Seriously?”

Allison didn't seem fazed whatsoever. She just stood there staring at him with the same expression. “I don't have to listen to this,” she shakes her head before walking off.

Stiles shakes his head in disbelief at her. “I can't believe it, the _nerve_ of her.” He sighs out of frustration and turns around, wanting to just get out of there.

“Enough of the lying,” Stiles hears someone says loudly. He turns to see Lydia rushing up to him, Scott following close behind. “You're going to tell me _everything._ Starting with that fight you just had.”

* * *

 

Stiles wasn't sure what he should do. Both Scott and Lydia were in his jeep as he drove. He had to think fast too. On one hand, he could lie, although, Lydia deserved to know, she too were part of the supernatural. On the other hand, he could tell her, but it wasn't his secret to tell.

“Before I tell you,” Stiles sighed, deciding that he should. “We have to go somewhere first. Scott, text Derek we're on our way to his.”

“I don't have his number.”

“Seriously?” He asked out of shock. He shook his head.

As he dug into his pocket while shifting to one side, Lydia said, “Who's Derek?”

“My boyfriend,” Stiles tells her right away.

She raises an eyebrow. “What does he have to do with everything,” she asks, seemingly not bothered by it.

“A lot,” Scott replies.

She lowers her eyebrow before crossing her arms. “Stiles,” she says in a firm voice. “If he's forcing you to-”

“No,” he exclaims. “No Lydia, he isn't forcing me to do anything. He's amazing and I love him, he's not doing anything wrong.”

“Then what does he have to do with everything?” She repeats.

“Because it's his secret too.”

“Secret?” She asks, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

“Yeah, and this one isn't to be taken lightly, it's a _very_ dangerous one.”

She scoffed. “There's _no_ way that it could be _that_ bad.”

* * *

 

_ **Subway** _

When Stiles arrives at the subway, Derek is already getting out of his camaro with Isaac in the passenger. Stiles shuts off the engine and sees Derek locking his car. He turns to stare at Stiles as they get out.

As Derek approaches, he seems calm. He gives a small smile and side hugs Stiles. Derek's smile falls when he sees Lydia get out of the passenger. He narrows his eyes slightly, a distrustful look on his face. To others, he seemed to be angry at her because of the full moon, but it wasn't just that, it was also jealousy toward her that she had held Stiles' heart for so long. It was illogical and he knew it but he couldn't help it.

“We have to tell her,” Stiles says in a soft enough voice so Lydia wouldn't be able to hear.

Derek gave him an unsure look.

Stiles sighs. “ _Derek._ ”

After a few seconds of just looking at Stiles, Derek nods. “Fine, we'll talk inside.”

Stiles is about to walk inside when Scott pulls him back at his shoulder. He stops and turns back to face back. “I still need to tell you something,” Scott comments, sadness dripping his voice.

“What is it?” Stiles' tone softened when he heard his friend's tone.

“Allison broke up with me,” a guilty, mental sigh of relief released in Stiles. “Now I know you don't like her but just please, please focus on the fact that your best friend was just dumped. No matter the situation.”

Stiles nods. “You deserve better,” he tells him. “You're an _amazing_ guy, I just hope you find that person that makes you happy and that you _deserve._ ”

Scott thinks about Stiles' words as they follow Derek, Isaac, and Lydia into the subway cars. “Yeah, okay,” he says nodding. “Thanks.”

Stiles gave him an encouraging smile as he patted him on his back. Right after, they rush to get to the others. They get inside the sub car to see them sitting down. Lydia sits across from Derek with Isaac to his right. Stiles sits to Derek's left and Scott sits next to Lydia.

“So,” Lydia starts. “What are you going to tell me?”

Stiles and Derek share a look together. Stiles turns to look back at Lydia. “Do you believe in the supernatural?”

Lydia stared at him, an incredulous look on her face. “The supernatural,” she said in a blank tone. “Are you _seriously_ telling me _that's_ your explanation for everything?”

“Well believe it or not, it is.”

Derek sighs and rolls his eyes while shaking his head at Stiles. Derek flashes his eyes red and shifts his hand. “Believe him now?”

Lydia's lips part slightly in shock. She's staring at him in awe for a few moments before she closes her mouth. She smiles with doubt and smug. “For all I know, that could be contacts and fake nails.”

“He _shifted_ right in front of you,” Scott said with emphasis.

“ _Well,_ ” she said in a sassy tone. “He could've done it when Stiles was talking to me, when I was _distracted._ ”

“Okay then,” Scott said firmly. “Watch me and _don't_ take your eyes off of me. I'll shift too and you'll _see_ that we are not lying.”

Lydia nods. “Fine, then shift.”

Scott nods back. He shifts.

Shock fills her eyes again but her expression doesn't change. She raises a hand and tugs at the hair on his cheek.

“ _Ow,_ ” he yelps, slapping her hand away to rub his cheek. Stiles chuckles earning him a glare from his friend.

“Just checking if it's makeup.”

“Do you believe me now?” Stiles asks impatiently, making Lydia look at him with a thoughtful expression.

She looks back at Scott's shifted face for a minute before looking at Stiles again. She nods. “Yeah, completely believable,” Lydia says with no sarcasm. “I have a book that is printed as if it's a documentary on the supernatural.”

Stiles raises an eyebrow in confusion. “You do?”

“Yes, I bought it recently,” she tells him. “After all, I had to find out what I was for myself since you wouldn't tell me. A banshee right?”

Stiles nods, amazed that she was able to find out about herself.

“I wasn't able to find what I could do though, the book only had basic information,” she says with a slightly disappointed tone as she shrugs. “So,” she says, turning to Stiles again. “They're werewolves, but what are you and him?” She motions to Isaac who looks slightly offended.

“An abominable snowman,” he says sarcastically, earning him a sigh from both Scott and Derek but an odd look from Isaac. “It's seasonal, so I can't shift all the time,” he says, waving his hands around as if it could help “explain.” “And Isaac's a werewolf too by the way.”

Lydia raises an eyebrow at him. “So human.”

“Yep,” he says as he nods, unconsciously moving closer to Derek.

“So tell me about werewolves,” she asks, her eyes dashing between the three. “Is it like wolves where you have a pack?”

Derek nods.

“So who is the alpha male?”

Derek flashes his eyes red at her. “I am.”

He stares at the color of his eyes curiously. “And the red,” she says slowly, processing all the information and connecting facts she knew together. “I assume wolves with red eyes are alphas only? What about yellow, like Scott.”

“Betas or omegas,” Derek explains to her. “Betas have pack, omegas don't. Thus, more likely to go feral.”

“Because pack anchors a wolf?”

Derek nods, slightly impressed that she was figuring it out for herself without needing everything be told to her.

“And makes them stronger,” Lydia continued.

“No matter how strong a single werewolf is, it doesn't compare to a whole pack.”

Stiles looks up at Derek, a curious look on his face. It seemed like that he didn't know it. While he assumed so, it was nice for it to be confirmed.

Isaac on the other hand, seemed to be thinking. And by his facial expression, seemed a bit relieved.

“So Scott and Isaac are your betas? What about Stiles.”

A growl ripped through Scott's throat. “He's _not_ my alpha,” he says in a low tone.

Stiles sighed when Scott reacted this way. It was clear that Stiles had thought Scott had gotten over his hatred for Derek, but now that he saw that Scott wasn't, he's disappointed.

Lydia rose an eyebrow and looked at Scott. “He's not?”

“ _No_ ,” Scott scowls.

“So you're an omega?” She says, drawing out the words before looking back at Derek. “Is there something that werewolves have to follow? Like laws and unwritten rules?”

“Like politics,” Stiles repeats. They leaned in closer. All of them seemed curious in the peculiar subject.

“I don't know,” Derek says as he shakes his head, leaning over to bury his face in his hand. “No one explained it to me,” he replies, sadness dripping his voice. “I was supposed to learned when I turned 18, but that was before they-” Derek cut himself off, not wanting to say anymore.

Lydia, not knowing anything that happened, other than the newspaper, just stared at him.

Stiles leaned onto Derek, bringing his arm around him in an attempt at comfort. Derek shifted in his seat to lean closer to Stiles, unknowingly showing the locket he wore.

Lydia's eyes moved to the silver chain.

“Remember how you asked why Allison was upset at me?” Stiles speaks up, talking to Lydia. Lydia, Scott, and Isaac's attention move to him.

“Yeah.”

“Remember that case about an arson being solved a couple weeks ago?” Stiles asks softly, not wanting to seem to harsh on Derek.

“Kate Argent,” she whispers, her eyes widening slightly at the last name.

“Yeah, she's Allison's aunt,” Stiles explains. “And her family,” Scott darts his eyes at Scott, a bitter tone coming out. “They hunt the supernatural, but mainly werewolves. They supposedly have a code but they don't follow it. Even recently, her mom, Victoria,” Stiles continues to explain, seeing Lydia's expression slowly grow more disgusted. “She lured Scott and tried to kill him.”

Lydia pursed her lips before turning to Scott. “And you still dated her?” She asks Scott in a venomous tone. “Really?”

“And the fight this afternoon,” Stiles continues, ignoring Scott's argument. “She somehow has it in her head that Derek killed her. Which he _didn't_ by the way, he only bit her in defense. And I have a feeling her grandfather had something to do with this.”

The five of them sat there, listening to Stiles and Lydia discussing everything about the supernatural together. Basically all that Lydia needed to know that they knew and more, like Derek's two other betas and where Stiles stood in his pack. And even the alpha pack. And also what Lydia knew from the book she had gotten.

“So where does that leave me?” Lydia asked.

Over time, Derek had straightened up and forced his facial expression to turn firm and emotionless.

“ _So,_ ” Stiles says. “That leaves you in the pack.”

“What?” Both Lydia and Derek say simultaneously.

Stiles nudges Derek in the side, mentally cursing himself in pain, as he narrows his eyes at Derek. “ _Yes,_ she _will,_ because she is a friend and she can help us.”

Derek looks at him for a minute, an unsure expression on his face. He turns to Lydia as he nods in agreement. “Yeah, yeah you will.”

“Okay,” Lydia agrees immediately. “What should I do to help with the hunting problem?”

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

His first class the next day was economy with Scott. Ever since they told Lydia about the supernatural, he somehow felt a bit closer to her. He didn't know how, he just felt it. Stiles didn't have to hide it from her or lie about it, unlike his dad though. But when he and Lydia were talking that afternoon, he had felt Derek go stiff. He had a feeling why he did that but that was most likely not the case.

I mean seriously, why would Derek be shy around Lydia?

He doesn't seem the type to and he had no reason to either. Y'know, besides the whole using him to bring back his uncle. But other than that, he had no reason to by shy. Maybe he could get him to be more comfortable around her. After all, he needs his boyfriend comfortable around his friends.

“Stilinski!”

He jumps in his seat. He looks up to see Coach Finstock towering over his desk. “I hope you won't be _this_ distracted during the season's final game on Friday,” he says as he crosses his arms, shaking his head.

“Does that mean you'll be putting me in the game?” Stiles asks with false hope. He already knows that he won't be able to play in the game, he was just a second line.

“Well,” he starts to say. “That depends on many factors.”

Stiles sighed. He doesn't know why he bothered, he wouldn't be able to pay attention.

“But that doesn't mean you get to slack off,” Finstock said in a scolding tone. “I can't have any of my players failing.” After that, he marched to the front of the room to start.

Stiles turned around to dig into his bag. He needed to get out some papers, a pencil, and an eraser. But when he turned, he saw Isaac. He frowned and turned his attention to the door. He sees him being lead out by his dad and another officer, but he wasn't handcuffed.

* * *

 

At the end of the day, he was still curious as to why Isaac was taken by the officers. Stiles didn't have a chance to do that since he wasn't there during lunch. Now, it is the last class of the day, science, and Stiles sees that he returned.

Stiles is sitting in his usual seat, where he was assigned by Harris, right behind Danny.

As he's sitting, he notices that Danny's shoulders are drooping a bit, his head down.

“Hey,” Stiles says, leaning over to tap him on his back.

Danny sits up and looks back at Stiles. “Yeah,” he asks with not as much enthusiasm as usual.

“What's wrong?” Stiles asks, knowing that if he asked if there's something wrong would make no sense since it's clear that something is wrong.

Danny sighs and nods. “Remember when I told you about,” he hesitated, turning a bit red. “Matt?” He says his name in a low voice.

Stiles nods, “Yeah.” How could he forget? Danny telling him who he likes for the first time. Plus, Matt gave him a weird feeling, so there's that. And by weird, he means that he couldn't be trusted. He didn't know why though.

“I just saw some of your dad's police officer coming in to talk to him.”

“So you're worried?”

Danny nods. “Yeah, I am.”

Stiles stopped to think. “Well,” he drew it out, still thinking of what to say. “Did they put him in handcuffs?”

“No,” Danny sounded confused.

“Then I'm sure nothing bad happened and that he'll be at school tomorrow!”

Danny smiled. “Yeah,” he nods. “Yeah I'm sure he will, thanks Stiles.” He now looks happier.

* * *

 

_ **Argent Household** _

Allison is sitting in her room, furiously picking at her bedsheet. She couldn't forget what had happened to her mother. Allison loved her a lot but they weren't as close as they could've been. Not only was she furious, she was upset.

Derek _had_ to pay. He killed her mother, and she doesn't care what _lies_ Scott and Stiles told her.

She had to get back at him.

“Allison?”

She looks up to see her grandfather closing the door.

“How are you feeling?” He asks her.

“Like I want to strangle him,” she says as she grits her teeth, looking back down at he pillows.

Gerard smirks without her seeing. “You mean Derek.”

“He deserves it,” she pauses. “And _so_ much more than that.”

“You want to get back at him,” it was a statement, not a question. And the elder hunter said it in a way that he wanted to gloat in victory and pride.

“And you don't?” She asks, looking up from where she had her head buried.

“Of course,” he said firmly. “He killed my daughter,” he said with a bitter tone. “And I don't know how that pest managed to convince everyone else, but my daughter is _not_ a murderer. They all deserved it.”

“But how can we get back at him?” Her voice is slightly muffled from her stuffed nose and red eyes.

“He has no family left, meaning he's alone since he has no p-”

“He does have a pack,” Allison corrects him, cutting him off.

He furrows his eyebrows angrily. “ _What?_ ”

“He has three betas,” she tells him without thinking things through. By this time, Allison had sit up to stare at her grandfather who just took her hands in his. Their gazes were meeting eachother's, fury in their eyes.

“Do you know any way that we can catch all of them off guard?” He asks with a small panic. “Including your father, there's no doubt that he would want to stop us.”

“The Lacrosse game Friday,” she says in a rush. “Most of them are on the team so they'll be distracted.”

“ _Allison,_ ” he says in a frustrated tone. “We can't strike in public, they'll know.”

She looks down, not saying anything. She looks like she's thinking. For another minute she's like that before she looks up. “The guy, Derek,” she starts to say, her eyes wide. “He's dating someone, he'll probably do anything to make sure he's safe.”

“Who Allison, who is this person?” He asks, hardly able to contain his excitement. He'd be able to have the upper hand and they wouldn't be able to do _anything_ without risking his life.

“Stiles, he's also on the team, we can catch him in the locker room.”

 

Gerard smirks, not holding back the pride he is feeling right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any pairings you want to see. I won't guarantee you'll see it but it would help me out.   
> It would also help me out of you gave me some ideas for the next story.   
> Sorry it's short. The next one will be the last of this story, then there is going to be another, for the summer between season 2 and 3.


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even after the alpha is dead, not everything is peaceful in Beacon Hills. A family member of Allison comes to town for a visit during Kate's funeral. And when that's happening, Derek now has to start worrying about other things. Canon AU, Sterek. Secret relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mainly Stiles' point of view. I have no beta, therefore, story is not 'beta'd'.  
> Ships-  
> -Sterek(main)  
> -stiles and lydia(friendship)  
> -derek and isaac(friendship/paternal-like)  
> -sheriff/Stiles(paternal)
> 
> Warnings:   
> violence/torture  
> swear words

_ **Stiles** _

It's Friday night, the night of the final game of Stiles' first ever season. Despite not being able to play in a single game, he still realizes that this is the championship game, that his team made it that far. The Cyclones, Beacon Hill High's Lacrosse team, were up against Devenford Prep, a private school, and a good one at that.

Stiles had heard talk that their star player is a dangerously good player, on that could match Douchemore's skills. And by dangerously, he means that he is extremely skilled but tends to bench many opposing players. It was weird though. Stiles had also heard that he was two years younger than them, a seventh grader to their ninth. And Devenford Prep, having grades from seventh to Senior, usually just allowed freshman, like BHHS, and beyond to play. So whoever this guy is, must be good. So it was an understatement when Stiles said he was worried. For both the game and their health.

Stiles had already changed into his uniform and was currently waiting on Coach Finstock to prepare for his speech.

He was about to meet up with Scott where everyone else was standing, when he heard Jackson approach Danny.

The two were still best friends despite Danny hanging around them during lunch. They still talked every other time available. So them talking should not have been a surprise to him.

“Okay, what's up with you?” Jackson had asked Danny.

“Nothing,” Stiles could tell that Danny was lying. “It's not important.”

“It clearly is if you're this distracted,” Jackson sighs as he sits next to him.

Stiles rose an eyebrow. ' _Is he,_ ' Stiles paused in his thoughts. ' _Actually caring about someone else?_ ' “Huh,” he says in a shocked tone.

“Just, just worried about someone,” Danny shakes his head before standing up. “Come on, our traditional pre-game speech is coming up. Don't want to miss it.”

Stiles assumed that Danny was talking about Matt. He had told him that Matt would come back the next day but he wasn't in History class the next day. And he wasn't able to ask his dad about it since he was so busy. And ever since Tuesday, Matt had not come back to school at all. He felt a bit guilty for telling Danny that he would come back, but he had not known that he wouldn't.

Stiles joins Scott.

“How you holding up?” Stiles asks Scott. “You excited for the game?”

“Not like it matters,” Scott replies in a dejected tone. “I can't play.”

Scott had told him earlier that day, that coach had come up to him scolding Scott about his grades. And because he wasn't able to keep up his grades, he couldn't play the game. Stiles guesses that he was too late in trying to bring up his grade from that time of the dance a few months ago.

“Then you'll be joining me on the bench this year,” he says as he brings his arm around his shoulders. “Nice to see that you won't leave me behind again.”

“How do you know you'll be on the bench still?”

Stiles laughed. While it was true that both Boyd and Isaac wouldn't be playing since they claimed to be extremely sick to the coach, who reluctantly allowed them to sit out the game, there were still more players in second string that were still better than him. But Stiles knew that they couldn't be sick, it was because Derek had told them to sit out the game since they were still a bit new at being betas. And the only way he could play is if basically everyone on the first string, give or take a few players, were benched.

“You're kidding right?” Stiles asked him.

“It could happen.”

“Yeah, _huge_ chance,” Stiles said sarcastically.

* * *

 

A fourth of the time-limit later, Stiles could tell that they weren't doing so hot. With most of the good players, read as werewolves, being benched, basically the only good player is Jackson and some others. He is extremely worried for his team. While their scores were close, Devenford Prep were a point ahead.

“Why can't you just let them play?” Stiles asks, turning around to face Derek.

Stiles had told him about their final game and wanted him to go. It took awhile but Derek eventually agreed. So he made them go early so he, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, and Lydia could sit near where the players are.

“Stiles,” Derek said in a slightly annoyed tone. “I already told you, they might lose control.”

“Isaac won't!” Stiles said back. “You said he was fine during the full moon.”

“Better safe than sorry.”

Stiles sighed and turned around again to see yet another player be taken down by DP's apparent star player.

“Oh come on!” Coach Finstock yelled, clearly upset. “Is he even _human?_ ”

That's what Stiles wondered. There's no way a guy that good could be human.

“There getting _creamed,_ ” Lydia comments.

“An absolute disaster,” Isaac pitches in when the other school gets another point. “What's with our goalie?”

“You mean Danny?” Scott asks.

“Yeah, whatever his name is,” Isaac replies aloud. “He's not as good as our previous games.”

“I dunno,” Scott said. “He does seem a bit distracted.”

And Stiles knows why. Matt Whateverhislastnameis.

Minutes later, another player is knocked down. Coach yells out another insult before sending in another second string.

* * *

 

At half time, Coach calls all the players, even the benched ones, to gather in a circle.

The team had managed to catch up a bit, but they were still behind by at least four goals.

“We're going to have to change our plan here,” Coach Finstock states once they are all gathered. “We are so far behind that it's embarrassing and we are _not_ losing. We came are _this_ close-” he brings up his hand to brings his pointed and thumb together leaving a bit of space. “To winning the championship and we are _not_ losing it, understand me?”

“Yes coach,” they shouted.

“And Danny?” Coach asks.

“Yes coach?”

“What in god's sake has you so distracted?”

Danny opens his mouth to reply but is just cut off.

“I can't have one of my players not 100% in the game, and as much as it hurts me to say it, but you're going to have to sit the game out,” the other players groan. “You're letting too many balls fly past.”

“But coach!” One of the other players yell out. “Who'll be goalie now?”

Coach sighs and shakes his head thinking. “Well,” he looks up from the ground to stare at one of the players. “Jackson! You're the only one good enough to replace Danny.”

Jackson and a couple other players gaped their mouths. “ _What?_ I'm one of the best, you _can't_ just make me goalie. Who will be shooting the goals?”

“I _know_ that but during practice, you hardly let any balls hit the net, we have to prevent the other team from scoring as much goals as possible.”

“Who'll replace his spot then?” Another player asked.

“McCall-”

“Is failing,” Jackson finishes.

“We don't have another choice,” he says sighing as Scott smiles widely at the chance to play again.

“Come on,” Coach says, raising his hand to the middle. “On three. And make it loud so those darn preps know we mean business.”

“One, two, three!” Coach shouted.

“CYCLONES!” The entire team shouted with pride, flying their hands up. Each player ran to their players, the ones that were benched ran faster to get off the field.

Whispers of shock sounded when Jackson approached the goal while Danny sat down. They sounded worried that one of the best players, in the crowd's opinion, is playing goalie.

When the other team broke apart and got into their position too, the referee came. He held the ball in his hand and stood between the teams. “Both teams ready?”

Shouts came from both sides.

“On three, one, two, three!” The referee shouted as he threw the ball up in the air. He darted away before both teams had the chance to move. Both Scott and the young prep dashed for the ball.

For a moment, Stiles was worried that the prep would shove Scott to the side despite being a werewolf. But all worry went away when Scott manages to get the ball first and start running toward their goal. His teammates dash with him, preventing others from tackling him to take the ball away.

Some of the preps figure out what they're trying to do and dash ahead to stand in a line in front of the Beacon Hills' goal and try to catch it when Scott tries to make the goal. However, it doesn't work because Scott manages to jump high and throw the ball, hitting it into the net.

The side on where Stiles is cheers loudly.

“Alright!” Coach Finstock shouts. “You see that Preps? Your reign will soon be over and we'll rise as the rightful champions!”

But Devenford Prep makes him eat those words when yet another player goes down, making them one player short. Danny, who sat beside him, winces. “One down means we're short. Being short means we can't play,” Danny turns to Stiles. “So many of our players were taken down by them that we only have a few left.”

“Stilinski!” Stiles is still gaping in shock when he turns to see coach running toward him. “Stilinski,” he repeats, breathing heavily. “As much as I don't want to say this,” he said it reluctantly. “But get in that game.”

Stiles gaped his mouth. “What,” he asked, sounding very shocked. “ _Me?_ ”

“It was between you and Greenburg,” Coach said as he cringed. “He sucks, and you,” he winced, making his hands to balance. “Suck slightly less.” He sighed before smiling. “So get out there, and try not to suck too badly.”

Stiles beamed excitedly as he nodded quickly. He jumped up and started running onto the field. When he ran, he could faintly hear his father. He smiled wider knowing that his dad would be here.

“Why is my son running into the field?” He asks, confusion in his voice.

“Because he's on the team?” Melissa McCall states.

“My son is on the team,” he first says softly out of shock. Seconds after, he's shouting excitedly, “My son is on the team!”

The majority of the people were at Beacon High's goal. And currently, no one bothered to spare some attention to Stiles. The teen waved his hand, “I'm open!” He shouted.

But before one of his teammates could throw it to him, he was immediately tackled down,

When Stiles hits the ground, he hears groans from the crowd. He shakes his head to align his helmet, seeing Coach Finstock facepalm and mutter something. Which is most likely “that's it, we're through.” He could even see his dad do the same as his pack cringes.

Once the person who tackled him is up, he stands up. “I'm okay,” he says to no one in particular. “I'm okay.”

Although Stiles was knocked down, his joining the field wasn't in vain. While the others on the field were distracted, someone managed to make a goal, making them only two points until they tie.

Since Beacon Hills High made the goal, the other team gets the ball.

And once again, they're running. Devenford manages to keep passing between each player and get as far as reaching their goal where Jackson is. Stiles tries to keep up but he couldn't, they're just too fast for him. So he decides to linger back, away from everyone else.

At the last minute, another of his teammates, he thinks number twenty, manages to intercept and get the ball. Soon, twenty is knocked down which sent the ball flying. And Stiles, standing where he is now, happens to be right in front of where the ball lands. He stares down at it, shocked that it happened. His mind goes blank for a moment before he looks up. All the other players are still near the goal, but soon, they turn around to stare at him.

He sees Jackson mouthing something, but he can't understand -and by the way, he should _really_ work on that- as he's pointing on the ground furiously. He looks back down and Stiles assumes he meant to pickup the ball. Which he does, or at least tries. It takes him awhile and when he _finally_ gets the ball in his net, he looks up. Stiles' face goes pale when he sees the mass sprinting toward him.

Still a bit shocked, he starts to walk backwards before turning to start running. Stiles faintly could hear them catching up, but in the back of his mind, his dad and Derek are still there. Wanting to impress them, to _show_ that he'd be good on the team, he suddenly gets a burst of energy. There's something inside him that pushes him to go faster, to get to the goal.

Stiles sprints faster, feeling himself cut through the air feels _amazing_ but it also makes him feel as if he could trip any second. He slows down and stops when reaches their goal. He panics for a moment. His hands twitch as he holds the net. He looks over at the crowd, skimming everyone's reactions. They're all shouting and waving their arms furiously. His eyes settle on Derek who, surprisingly, seems to be into the game. He's mouthing something as he nods his head to where the goal is. Stiles looks back on the mass of people still running toward him. Stiles looks back at Derek to see him mouth “Do it.”

Stiles turns to the goal and throws the ball as hard as he can to the goal.

One moment, the ball is flying, the next, Stiles hears cheering.

Stiles checks the scoreboard. ' _I did it,_ ' he thinks happily. They are now one point behind. “I scored a point!” He shouts happily as Scott runs to him.

He turns his head to the crowd. His dad is jumping up, shouting joys. Lydia jumps up too as she claps her hands. Stiles eyes settle on Derek. He could faintly see Isaac and Boyd sitting and Erica standing up. But Derek is sitting too, but he has a wide smile on his face, and Stiles could feel his heart skip a beat. Derek looks proud and happy.

He feels a hand slap his back and he turns to see Scott. “You made a shot!” He exclaims.

“I did!” Stiles replies, nodding happily.

The referee blows his whistle, signaling them to get back into position. Stiles follows.

BHH manages to get the ball again and they're passing it to each other. Stiles stands a third away from their goal, a Devenford player waiting between each point. One of his teammates throw the ball and Stiles nearly misses it but still catches it. He turns to start running. The prep charges toward him to knock him down, but Stiles, feeling on top of the world, steps to the side before spinning so the prep just misses him. Stiles continues running, a smile on his face, and he throws it to the goal and he gets it in.

The crowd cheers again.

Stiles himself cheers too. They're now tied.

Devenford Prep though, looks none too happy. They seem very upset.

The next time the ball is thrown, will be the last. This last goal is what determines who wins the championship.

And once again, Stiles has the ball. The preps, no longer underestimating him, are wary of him. They had a few players stand near him in case he gets the ball again. As Stiles sprints, he sees a player on both sides of himself, running toward him getting nearer and nearer. They had angled their run so they could get hinder his view.

But when they are only two or three feet away from him, Stiles instantly stops, but the others kept going, making them run into each other. While they're dazed, Stiles runs around them and makes the shot.

He makes it.

The crowd is screaming as the ending sound alarms. The crowd sprints onto the field to meet their friends and or family. He's huffing and puffing, extremely tired from playing the final game _and_ making the _winning_ shot. He could hardly believe it.

Scott is next to him. “We won the game!” He shouts happily with a wide smile, as he throws his arms out.

The rest of the team were hugging and shouting and high-fiving each other and giving playful tackles.

“Hell yeah we did!”

“And you made the final shot!”

“Hell yeah I did!”

Scott chuckles at him repeating his sentences.

“Dude, that was amaz-” Scott couldn't finish his sentence when they hear someone.

“Scott?”

Both Stiles and Scott turn to see Allison standing there with a shy smile as she held her other arm at her elbow.

“Allison,” he says, his smile dropping, shock in his voice.

“Can we talk? I just want to apologize,” she turns her head and points over to some tables. “Can we talk there?”

Scott, not knowing what to do, turns to Stiles. He stares at him, wanting answers. Scott seemed conflicted.

Stiles frowned, crossing his arms as he shakes his head, mouthing “no.”

Scott bites his lips and looks back at Allison. It seemed like to Stiles, that Scott was convince that she was genuine. But Stiles didn't trust her. Something seemed off.

But then again, it could just be that she blame Derek, shot him, and wants him dead. And her family wanting the same for all supernatural. So really, nothing he should worry about.

Stiles mentally sighed at himself. Derek would have shook his head at his sarcasm.

“Fine,” Stiles groaned aloud when Scott had said this. “She seems genuine about this Stiles,” he says firmly. “Just giver her a chance okay?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. “I don't trust you,” Stiles said to Allison.

And she _pretended_ to look offended.

They walk off to the tables.

“Where's Scott going?” Lydia asks.

Stiles turns to see her, Derek, and the betas standing with him.

Stiles sighed and shook his head. “With Allison,” he stares up at him without moving his head, a look of frustration on his face.

Isaac rose his eyebrows, mouth parted in shock. “Seriously?”

“Yep, seems convinced that she “changed,”” he did air quotes with his fingers.

“What an idiot,” Lydia comments, shaking her head. Both Erica and Boyd seemed confused though, it seemed like Derek had not told them about it yet.

“Who's an idiot?” Someone asks.

Stiles turns to see Danny. “Hey guys,” he greets the betas and Lydia. “Miguel.”

“Oh no one,” Stiles comments as Derek nods at him, while the others look confused at their alpha being called “Miguel.”

“Hey,” he says, turning to Lydia. “I'm getting uncomfortable at how sweaty I am, can you tell my dad that I went to the locker room?”

“You sure you don't want to stick around for a bit?” Danny asks him. “The others won't be in the for awhile, they're still celebrating our win.”

“I'm sure,” he turns to walk off.

“Stiles?” Derek calls out, stopping him.

“Yeah?”

“Congratulations,” he says smiling.

He turns a bit red. “Don't I at least get a hug?”

The others, excluding Danny, smile knowingly. Now that they know, it seemed a bit clearer that they are actually dating.

“Your dad's here,” he comments before waving him off. “Now go shower.”

“Yeah,” Erica cuts in. “You stink. We can smell you from here.”

“Ha ha,” he says plainly as he walk off.

When Stiles approaches his locker, he thinks that he could hear someone. But he shrugs it off, thinking it was one of his teammates.

He takes out his clothes. When he does, he hears something drop. He looks down and sighs.

It's his phone. He stuff his clothes back into his locker and bends down to pick it up. He cleans it off, checking for dents and scratches. But when he faces the screen to himself, he could see someone standing right behind him.

His eyes widen, but before he could make a sound, he blacks out.

* * *

 

_ **Argent Basement** _

Stiles was still out cold when Gerard had him tied up. There was some sturdy hooks and he had chains wrapping around both the hook and his hand(1). Gerard, not knowing what he is, hooked up an electric machine, one that sends pulses through wire, to the side of Stiles.

The old hunter, Gerard, held Stiles' phone in his hands. His back was turned against the teen, as he leaned on the table, where the electric machine and a couple of other tools was sitting at. Unlocking it had been a bit difficult since it had a passcode, but he eventually hacked into it. He stares at the picture on his homescreen, a picture taken of a photograph of a woman. A woman who he had not known is Stiles' mother. Gerard skimmed through his phone, but mostly pictures and messages.

Gerard smirked when he had seen pictures that contained both Derek and Stiles. He chuckled darkly when he sees their message conversation. He pressed the paperclip and then the “take a picture” option. He held it up so Stiles entire body, including the hook, showed in the picture and took it. He confirmed the message but didn't send it yet, he just pocketed the phone.

“Time to wake up the pest,” he mutters, pushing himself off the table and took his cane. He limped over and stood before him. He brought his cane up and swung hard, hitting his cheek hard. It leaves a bruise.

Stiles woke up, coughing blood out of his mouth.

“Nice to see that you're awake,” he says in a monotone voice.

Stiles says nothing, still blinking away the daze from his eyes as he's shaking his head. Slowly, he comes into consciousness. He brings his head up, looking around the room. Stiles tries to move but realizes he's chained. Panic flows within him.

Gerard smirks. “Don't even try to escape,” he gloats. “It won't work.”

Stiles stops and glares right at him. “A typical villainous style, how original.”

“Talk all you want,” Gerard tells him. “It's not going to get out any sooner.”

“What the hell do you want with me anyways,” Stiles asks him, his eyes dart to up to where his hands are chained up and down at his feet where they're tied together by rope.

“You,” he says pausing, his hand digging into pocket to fish out his phone. “Are you going to help me catch a pest.”

When Stiles looks back at him, his eyes widen when he realizes what that is. “Hey! That's my phone, that's a complete invasion of privacy,” he exclaims. “You could get arrested for that,” a slight joking tone at the end, considering what Gerard has done in the past.

He scoffs, ignoring what he says and instead, just turns the phone back on, pulling up the unsent message. “I wonder how fast it will take for your alpha to get here.”

Stiles falters, just staring at him. It seemed like he was in thought.

The silence became too much and Gerard looked at him.

“I-I don't know what you're talking about,” Stiles says, attempting to sound true. “My alpha?”

“Stop trying to sound innocent,” he yells, swinging his cane at his ribs this time.

Stiles yelps, his body pulling away on a natural reaction after he was hit.

“You know who I'm talking about,” Gerard states firmly. “Alpha Hale, at least the one that's alive.” He says the last with so much pride, that it turns Stiles' stomach in disgust.

Stiles gives him the dirtiest look possible.

“He won't come for me,” Stiles lies through his gritted teeth. “Why would the big bad alpha come for a lowly hu-”

“I know you're both fucking,” he says, cutting him off. “So of course that hound would come bursting in for his bitch.”

Stiles winces, a look of shock on his face, which is soon followed by anger.

“Didn't know that I knew did you?” Stiles says nothing and Gerard just laughs. He sends the message. “Now it won't be long before that mutt gets here.”

* * *

 

_ **Derek** _

After Stiles left, his dad arrived a few minutes after, asking Isaac where his son had went. Just like what they were told, Isaac had replied that he was taking a shower. The sheriff then quickly said his goodbye went over to go find him. Derek had wanted to stay back a bit to wait for Stiles but his betas told him that they needed to go home.

Danny, at least that's what Derek thinks his name is, reassured him that he'd still be there, Scott too.

So reluctantly, Derek left. Along with Lydia who asked a ride.

So now on the road, Derek is driving his camaro to drop Lydia off first despite Boyd's being the closest.

A notification alarms when he's five blocks away.

“Isaac, can you check that for me?” He asks, digging into his pocket to take his phone out. He has to shift in his seat to get the phone out since his pants were tight, thus, pocket being too. But since he shifted, the car swerved a bit.

“Sure,” he says as takes the phone from him. Isaac had sat up in the front, while Lydia, Erica, and Boyd sat cramped in the back seat. “It's from Stiles, he sent you an image.”

“What did he send?”

There's a few buzzing sounds and a sound of surprise. No doubt from seeing Derek's home screen. But after, he hears Isaac's heart falter, the smell of fear now filling his car. “Isaac,” he says firmly but cautiously. “What's wrong?”

“I-It's Stiles,” he mumbles.

“What is it,” he asks, already dreading what he will say.

“Gerard,” he hears everyone's heart, including his own, drop. “He has him tied up. He's saying go to the Argent basement. Alone. And if you go against his words, he'll kill Stiles.”

Derek falters, tears threatening to fall at the thought of losing Stiles.

Derek turns the wheel immediately, making an illegal u-turn to start driving to the Argent household. The passengers yell out of shock, all moving in one direction. Derek presses the gas, going way over the speed limit.

“It's clearly a trap,” Lydia notes to Derek. “He's going to kill you.”

“ _I don't care,_ ” Derek growls.

He slams the stopping pedal, sending everyone flying forward in their seats. Derek had stopped a few houses away. “ _Stay_ here,” Derek growls opening his door.

Boyd's hand goes flying toward Derek to grab his jacket so he could stop him.

“You can't go alone,” Lydia tells him, voicing everyone's thoughts.

“We care about him too,” Erica states.

Derek is silent for a moment. “Wait outside the house, make sure he can't see you. Listen into what's happening and figure out what to do from there.” And from that, Derek is out and sprinting toward the house.

* * *

 

_ **Argent Basement** _

After Gerard had sent that text, a few other things happened. Which also included Stiles being hit a few more times. It hurt _so_ much. He could feel it throbbing, everywhere he had been hit. He wanted to cry from the pain, but he wouldn't. He didn't want to show Gerard that he was winning. And he's pretty sure he has a broken rib too.

“ _Tell_ me,” he barks out again, raising his cane again. “I'll switch to a bat if you want me to, don't think I won't.”

Gerard had wanted Stiles to tell him everything about Derek and his new pack. Anything he shoulder, like weaknesses and their identities.

“No,” he said in a weak attempt to still sound strong. Stiles could feel himself on the brink of tears.

“Fine, if that's how you want it,” Gerard limps over to the wooden bat and grabs it. He turns around swings.

Stiles screams in pain, hearing his bones crack.

Gerard smirks and takes a step back toward the table. He turns a bit and set the bat down. “Now do you want to tell me?” He asks, not moving from his spot.

Stiles breaks down. He sobbing loudly, not able to prevent it any longer.

Gerard sighs with frustration. He grabs a short dagger into his hand. “ _Shut,_ ” he says firmly, pausing between each word as he throws the knife at Stiles, making it hit his side. “ _Up._ ”

Stiles cries out again, the knife still in his side.

He could faintly hear soft cracking noises. At first, Stiles thinks it's his bones cracking but is soon proved wrong when the door breaks down. A loud growl sounds within the room. A cracks his eyes open slightly. He pants as he lats out a small smile. “Der-” he winces, cutting himself off when it began to hurt more when he spoke.

Derek's eyes were alpha red, and he is wolfed out in his beta form. He looked ready to pounce right there and then.

“Don't take a step closer, Alpha Hale,” Gerard says smugly. “I can easily send 100 milliamps into him,” his hand his resting on the switch, the other reaching for his shotgun, no doubt filled with wolfsbane.

Another growl sounds.

“Now just stay there, and take it like the-” Gerard stops when everything turns dark, shutting of all the power in the house. Which also includes the electric machine of his.

Stiles hears Derek growl loudly before he pounces.

Gerard immediately shoots Derek, hitting him in his lower abdomen. Derek's steps falter but he keeps running. Gerard looked shocked, clearly he thought that would stop him. He shoots again, hitting his shoulder. Derek just keeps running. When he's close, Gerard picks up a dagger.

As Derek is lunging at him, Gerard thrusts the dagger at Derek but it still doesn't stop him.

Derek growls loudly again, shaking everything in the room. He claws at Gerard's throat but he moves and it just hits his chest. It's deep, but not deep enough to kill him. Derek grabs him at his throat, squeezing hard as the hunter grabs blindly behind him. He manages to get another dagger and thrust it into his shoulder. But it doesn't stop Derek from throwing him hard against the wall at the opposite side of the room.

His back hits the wall first. Being human, it knocks him out first.

Derek wanted to rush to Stiles first but he needed two bullets to get rid of the poison. The daggers were only silver so he didn't need to worry about that.

Derek takes the daggers out of himself before picking up the gun and takes out three bullets before turning to Stiles.

“Der-ek,” Stiles says weakly.

Derek slices the rope at his feet and takes out the dagger. He carefully unties the chain, making sure to catch Stiles gently. The chains fall and Derek holds Stiles close. Stiles breaks down again, bringing his arms around Derek's shoulders as he cries it his neck. Derek had him in a bridal style hold.

“Freeze, don't move!” Someone shouts from the door.

Derek looks to see two officers at the door. They bring their gun down, a look of horror on their face. “Call an ambulance,” the deputy shouts to the one next to him. He's now rushing to where Gerard is, bringing out his handcuffs. “Wait here, they'll be here shortly. What happened in here?”

Derek hesitates as he looks down at Stiles, bringing him closer. Stiles is still crying. A look of sympathy and hurt flashes on his face. “H-he, Gerard, he took Stiles and he-” pain filled his voice.

The deputy cuts him off. “Say no more, it's clear that you don't want to talk right now,” he says in a gently voice.

True to the deputy's words, the ambulance had arrive a minute or two after.

Derek watched with sorrowful gaze as he watched the paramedics take Stiles from his arms and onto the stretcher. He started following right behind them when another came right up to him.

“Come on sir,” the paramedic worker said, getting closer. “Put your arm around me and I'll help you into the ambulance.”

Derek shook his head. “No, no I'm fin-” Derek attempts to take a step away but falters in his step, almost tripping.

“You're clearly not well” the paramedic worker repeats. “You've been shot in two places, just let us help you.”

Derek's breathing heavily, still feeling a bit weak. He nods, “Fine, fine,” he brings his arm around the worker. He starts limping over to the ambulance. When getting inside, he hears the deputy talk.

“Call the sheriff and inform him that his son is in an ambulance.”

Derek was then laid down next to Stiles who was still awake and in pain. “Sheriff knows, tell Scott,” he whispers in a voice that he knows only his beta would be able to hear, as they close the door.

“Meet you there,” Derek hears Isaac reply back.

The vehicle starts and Derek could hear the alarm ringing out loudly as they speed toward the hospital.

Derek is silent, is head resting on his cheek to watch Stiles.

“I don-I don't want to leave him,” Derek confesses.

The paramedic who helped Derek in nodded. “I'll try to get you two in the same resting room right after you are both treated.

* * *

 

_ **Stiles** _

When he came to, there was sun shining in through the window. He assumed it was Saturday morning. He slowly blinked his eyes opens and looked around the room. He first spots an empty bed next to him. Then he sees a change of clothes and a bag resting on that same bed.

What he sees last is someone sitting in a seat that sat next to his bed.

“Derek?” He says, his voice hoarse.

The werewolf had been asleep in his chair, bags under his eyes.

Stiles reached over to rest his hand on Derek's, tightening his hold.

Derek's eyes open slowly. He still feels a bit groggy but when he sees that Stiles is awake, he stands to attention. “Stiles,” he leans close and takes the hand that was resting on his between both of his. “How do you feel?”

“Everything hurts,” he complains. “Where is everyone? Where's my dad?”

“School, work,” he explains, his gaze focused on just Stiles.

He furrows his eyebrows. “Wha-” he cuts himself off. ' _School? How long was I asleep?_ '

Derek seemed to know what he was thinking when he answers, “It's Monday morning, Scott's mom made them go to school,” Derek explains. “I said I'd tell them if anything changes. And your dad wanted to be here but he was called in.”

Stiles says nothing, taking in all of that information. “What did you tell him? About how I, we, got in here?”

Derek is silent for a minute, pursing his lips. He looks away with a guilt expression on his face. “I had to tell him, I'm sorry.”

Stiles' eyes widen in shock, his heart jumping for a moment. “Y-you told him?” He asks quietly. “Told him what?”

“The supernatural,” Derek pauses. “Ms McCall knows too. I know you didn't want him to know because you feared that it would endanger him but,” Derek stops, seeming to look for words to say. “But he demanded to know, threatened to throw me in jail for insubordination. And she was, is, the nurse in charge of checking in on you.”

“How'd he react?”

“Didn't believe me at first so we showed him,” Derek paused. “He took it better than most people, but Ms McCall didn't handle it as well as him.”

“He doesn't-” Stiles hesitated, tears threatening to fall at that thought. “He doesn't hate or-”

“No,” Derek cuts it immediately. “No he doesn't, he still loves you.”

Stiles smiles. “Okay, good,” he says slower and slower, getting more tired each second. “I love you Der.”

Stiles feels a hand press against his cheek and lips press against his forehead. “I love you too,” Derek whispers.

 

A few seconds pass before the hand his reeled away. And a few more minutes pass before he drifts back into unconsciousness, hearing the words “I wouldn't be able to live without you” echo into his dreams.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see Stiles and Derek doing something, except for the lemons and stuff, because I won't be doing that. Sorry. But if you want them doing something else, I'll see if I can include it.  
> Feel free to correct any mistakes. My tumblr is Hernando-Hale just in case you wanted to drop by.  
> Comment any pairings you want to see. I won't guarantee you'll see it but it would help me out.   
> It would also help me out of you gave me some ideas for the next stories.  
> There is going to be another after this, for the summer between season 2 and 3.  
> (1)-To describe it more in detail: the hook is like a giant fish hook. The chains are on the fish hook, Stiles' hands aren't on it, they're below it and the chains are what keeps his hands in place. His hands are hurt only by the chains cutting off circulation.   
> I'll update this story to notify when the next story is uploaded.


	11. story upload

chapter 1 of summer nights, part 3, is now up

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see Stiles and Derek doing something, except for the lemons and stuff, because I won't be doing that. Sorry. But if you want them doing something else, I'll see if I can include it.  
> Feel free to correct any mistakes. My tumblr is Hernando-Hale just in case you wanted to drop by.


End file.
